Hermione Granger's Bizarre Family
by LeeArt
Summary: Hermione is not the only child in her family and she is strongly related to a ninja as well as two mafia families.  Will Harry and Ron able to face new challenges in order to survive the upcoming second Wizarding war with the help from Hermione's family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, this is my fifth story for you guys. The idea suddenly pop up and there's no way I'm going to let it go wasted, even though I still got another three stories that needed to be update but I will try to make sure that this one will not be neglected. So hope that you guys enjoy reading this one as well.

**Warning:** Some slightly changes in almost all the original characters and the story line as well as the timeline so you won't be confused when reading this story and slightly the usage of foul languages or swearing.

**Disclaimers:** Not owning Harry Potter, Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Family Reunion<strong>

Hermione is sitting outside the tent while Harry and Ron are taking their rest. It is Hermione's turn to be on guard for tonight. The three of them had been on the run for two months since they had left after Bill's wedding in hurry after the attack and now they are on the run to hunt down and destroys Horcruxes, and they were being hunted as well by the ministry and the Death Eaters. The night was dark and the sky is clear so Hermione could see thousands of millions of stars above the sky as she added more firewood to keep herself warm.

Her right hand is holding her wand tightly while her left hand is holding and sometimes playing with her silver necklace with blue crystal pendant on it. She had been wearing it before she entered Hogwarts as it is her most important and valuable asset that she had possessed her entire life. The necklace was a gift and she couldn't stay apart from it.

Holding the crystal tightly Hermione begins to wonder if she will survive the upcoming war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Will she have the chance to see her family again after the war end?

Hermione winced when she hears Ron snoring loudly from inside the tent and luckily she had conjured a silencing and Disillumination charm around their camp. She knew that these past couple of months the three of them are so intense with the duty left by the late Dumbledore and at the same time both the boys really missed their girlfriends, Harry is with Ginny while Ron with Lavender. She smile when she think of it, she didn't have any special someone at the moment, though Ginny kept telling her that Fred had been hinting on her but she doesn't believe it, knowing that Fred is currently with Angelina but Ginny has insisted that they were only friends. She wonders why Ginny had said such thing while it is pretty obvious that Fred didn't show any interest in her, who wants to date a bookworm who is not pretty or stunning at all by the way.

The 17-year old brunette conjures a spell to keeps herself warm for the night is getting a bit colder. Hermione didn't worry much about their safety as she had set up some traps around the camp to warn them if anything happen or enemy approaches them. Harry and Ron didn't know much of it since Hermione had set up the traps in muggle style, or by right shinobi style, and she had learnt it from someone who is related to her.

Hermione had a few secrets that she had never tell anyone about it and never did even until now, not even Harry and Ron knew about it since Hermione is very careful when it comes to her secret, family secret to be precise, and she often took precaution and always careful in giving her answer when people asked or questioned her about her family therefore no one really knew about her real family background, and the only that they knew is that she is the only child of Mr and Mrs Granger, and both of them are working as dentists. And since Hermione is very good at convincing people so they never asked her more of it.

Hermione stares at the campfire while her right hand is writing something on a ground with a stick. She didn't even aware of what she's been writing about until she turns her gaze to see what she had written.

_Yamato_, the single word that she has wrote on the soil as she holds her necklace and tightens her grip on it.

xoxoxo

On the next day, the three of them begins to move to a new location and while Harry and Ron packed their tent Hermione quietly conjure a spell to retrieves all the traps she had put on last night and she had done it carefully and quietly so that both Harry and Ron will not suspect anything. Both of them didn't know much of Hermione real ability apart from her being the brightest witch of her age. It's not that Hermione didn't want to share with them about her secrets but it will raise some questions and she doesn't want to be the center of attention from the both of them, especially at that very moment. She knew how jealous the boys could be if they find out about her other talents, especially Ron since he can be such thick sometimes and Harry, well Harry is just being Harry.

Both Harry and Ron are done packing while Hermione looked around to make sure that there's no enemy on the site and when everything's clear the three of them begins to move away from the current campsite to search for new place.

They had been walking for hours and sometimes they will take some short break before deciding where to camp for the night. So far they had retrieved the locket and now it's Hermione's turn to wear it. The three of them had been thinking of many ways to destroy the locket but none had success. They had retrieved the locket right after they broke into the ministry and snatched it right from Umbridge herself who was wearing it at that time.

Evening approaching fast as the three of them begins to set up their camp for the night as Ron suggested that they should stay there for few days. Hermione and Harry looked at each other, not sure whether to agree or disagree with his suggestion. They knew that they cannot linger much longer but for the past few weeks none of them actually had a real good break and the locket had almost drive them crazy, especially Harry and Ron while Hermione had managed to block her mind not to let the locket to manipulate her as well.

Compared to both Harry and Ron, Hermione had adapted the ability to be able to block her mind from being intruded or manipulated by others. It is hard to learn and control that ability because it used lots of energy and mind power. She had learnt it when she was young and so far she had done tremendously well. She pitied both Harry and Ron but she did not know how to teach others about it since she herself had learnt it pretty hard and not only that but she also had learnt on how to defend herself. She is able to move fast and had the ability to sense out the friend or foe out of someone and almost mastered it well.

It is time for one of them to stay awake and guard the surrounding area. Hermione had managed to put the traps while both Harry and Ron set up the tent. Her fast movement went undetected by both of her best friends.

"I will guard for tonight, then I will awake Hermione for her turn and then Ron, are the both of you okay with that?" Harry spoke as both Hermione and Ron agreed with him, seems that they had no problem with that.

Harry then begin to stay on guard while Hermione goes inside the tent to take a break and Ron scrambled around the kitchen to seek for some leftover, while on the run he had to adapted to eat less and he had lost a bit weight since then.

The three of them had almost get caught once when a group of Snatchers had almost caught up with their trail but luckily Hermione had managed to block and cover most of their trail up ahead of the enemies, making the enemies to lost track of them.

Their lives while on the run aren't that easy as both of the boys especially Ron had problems of worrying for his family and girlfriend. Harry somehow at least a bit better than Ron while Hermione who seems to them that sometimes she can be a little hectic but somehow she knew how to survives while living in the wood. Sometimes both Harry and Ron even wonder how did Hermione managed to keep up ahead of them and knew what can or cannot be eaten while living in the wild.

Hermione only able to smile and told them that she had read it in the book, but by right she had learnt far from that, not only from a book but through experiences, in which she doubt if the boys could survived from it easily if they were in her place.

* * *

><p>A week had passed and the Golden Trio are again on the move, they had heard from the Potterwatch that some of the Death Eaters had managed to penetrates into the Ministry and took control of it and the Golden Trio are now the most wanted person ever. Many people had been caught up by the Death Eaters, especially the muggleborns and even some of the blood traitors but somehow none of the Weasleys are among those who are caught.<p>

Hogwarts is now fully controlled by the Death Eater as Professor Snape had becomes the Headmaster and the Carrow siblings are the teachers there and many students except the Slytherins had suffered while under their reign.

When the three of them had heard about it, they were very angry but then they are unable to do anything at the moment since they themselves are on the run and the most wanted persons ever by the Ministry.

Harry, Hermione and Ron are currently on the move and walk through a forest somewhere in England when suddenly a group of Snatchers had spotted them and gives them a chase. Both Harry and Hermione had run much faster while Ron is trying to avoid from hitting trees as the Snatchers had shot several spells on him and he almost collides with Harry when one of the Snatchers almost had them with his spell but luckily it hit a tree as Golden Trio had run much faster as Hermione managed to take down one of them with her binding spell and disarmed another Snatchers.

The three of them had to run much faster as the group of Snatchers had outrun their numbers and managed to keep up with them when Hermione could hear a sound of water up ahead, they are now running towards a river much further in front and this had given them much trouble because they had nowhere to run when they reach there.

Hermione knew that this leave her no choice as she quickly grabs both Harry and Ron tightly and then disapparated from the forest.

xoxoxo

Hermione, Harry and Ron had apparated at a forest as both Harry and Ron looked around and realized that this place is very unfamiliar for them. Slowly, they turned their gaze at Hermione who is currently looks very tired because of the running.

"Mione, where are we?" Harry asked her as Hermione looked around, her heart beaten fast.

"I'm not sure where?" She lied, knowing that they are going to ask her a lot of questions if she tells them the truth.

"What do you mean you're not sure, you're the one who bring us here," Ron retorted, he stared at her in disbelieved while Harry looked around the surrounding area.

"Well I don't know it just came across my mind. What make you think that you can think rationally when you are trying to save yourself from those who are bound to catch us?" Hermione retorted back almost yelled at him, sometimes Ron can be very thick and simply spoke without thinking first.

"Alright, please stop. Ron, Hermione's right, we at least should thanked her for saving our arse here, though we don't have any idea of where we are at the moment," Harry spoke as he gazed at the two of them. Ron looked at him as he grunted, knowing that Harry is right about it.

"Well, sorry about that," Ron apologized as Hermione nodded.

The three of them, well two by right as it Harry and Ron, are aware that they are in an unfamiliar territory and the surrounding area looked nothing like England. Hermione is pretty sure that they are safe from their current enemies but not sure if the new place can guarantee their safety at that point. She knew that they are going to be safe but she had also heard that sometimes war can happen anytime at that area.

"I think that we should find a place to camp for tonight, look like it is going to be dark soon," Harry said as he begins to walk away from the area since they are in the open space when they apparated there moments ago.

Hermione knew of that area but did not knew quite well of it, she had been here once when she was very young at that time. She is hoping that her decision to apparate here with both Harry and Ron is a wise one, though this place is the last thing she had in her mind.

The three of them are busy searching for the right place to set up their tent that they did not realize that they are being watched.

xoxoxo

Hermione looked at the surrounding where the three of them had set up their tent to make sure that there's no sight of other people. Being stranded in a foreign country had her being on alert, not knowing what kind of trouble they will face if they put their guard down and being on the run had taught them to be more careful and keep their alert on the surrounding.

Harry is at the moment collecting some woods for campfire later that night while Ron is busy preparing some food, since he has inherited some of Mrs Weasley cooking skill though not very good as his mother was, and the little amount of food that left had the three of them to eat less for day to day in order to survive while on the run.

"_I hope that no one had noticed us here, maybe we can use this time to think properly and plan some strategy how to destroys those Horcruxes,"_ Hermione thought to herself when suddenly she could hear some cracking sound coming from the nearby bush as someone or something had step on a twig or a tree branch and she knew that someone's there since Harry and Ron are both near their tent, and this person, or whatever it is, is not one of them since she can hear Harry is calling out for Ron and could hear him respond to him and it is not coming for that particular direction. Gripping her wand tightly Hermione is prepare for anything that is coming from the bush.

Hermione is about to call for Harry and Ron when suddenly she can see movement coming from behind the bushes, a very fast movement indeed, and it is not coming from one direction because she could see that it coming from different directions. She knew that it is not a group of animal or so because this movement is indeed human and she realized that they are currently being watched.

"_Great. Now what? "_

As Hermione gripped on her wand tightly, Harry came approaching her when he sense that she looked anxious and she held her wand tightly, and Harry knew that something's not right at the moment.

"Hermione, is there something out there?" Harry asked worriedly as he too drew out his wand when suddenly the two of them saw movement coming out from the bushes, and came towards them in a very fast speed, and Hermione knew what they are up against.

"Harry, whatever happens, do not fight back," Hermione spoke as Harry looked at her in disbelieved.

"What?" Harry was about to retorted back when without warning they were being surrounded by a group of people wearing masks, and the two of them looked terrified as the people not only wearing a weird looking masks that resembled different kind of animal's faces each but also wearing some sort of uniforms as well. The two of them stand still but still held their wand tightly and tries not to do anything since there is not threat coming towards them.

"Hey, let go of me." Hermione and Harry could hear Ron shouting as he was caught by two of those men. Harry panicked but Hermione had managed to keep her panic down as she tried to tell Ron not to panic or do something stupid.

"Ron, don't struggle, you will get yourself hurt," Hermione tries to warn Ron but her red head friend seems not to listen as he is trying to struggles against them.

"Ron, just stop it before you get yourself in trouble," Harry spoke loudly at him as he eyed the masked men around them, but his effort seems to fail as Ron did not listen to both of them when suddenly he drew his wand out and both Harry and Hermione knew that if they didn't anything about it they are going to be in lots of trouble.

Before Ron could do anything or conjure a spell that came across his mind he could hear someone conjured a 'Petrificus Totalus' and the next thing he knew he fell backward and slumped down on the ground, he was petrified.

Harry and those masked men are so shocked as they eyed Hermione who held her wand as she just conjure the spell with that anger shown clearly in her face. She really hated it when Ron decided to become stupid and did not listen to others.

"Hermione, why did…" Before Harry could finished his sentence off Hermione cut him off.

"If he ever listens to us, I won't have to do this. Do you know what will happen if we let him be? We are going to be in big trouble and trust me none of us are going to like it," Hermione spoke angrily as she eyed those masked men in around them. She knew that they had no idea of what she was saying.

"So are you saying that you want us to let ourselves get caught by these people?" Harry replied harshly, he did not like the idea of it since he knew nothing of it.

"Harry, all I'm saying is that maybe these people can help us if we can talk nicely to them instead of trying to fight them back, I hope you notice that they didn't look like any of the Death Eater or those Snatchers that are trying to catch us because if they do we'll be dead by now, don't forget that we are in a foreign place and maybe these people are on guard when we arrived here," Hermione spoke back pretty harshly, resulting Harry to actually shut his mouth and admit in his mind that she may be right about it. He hated it when she was right about everything. But then if it is not because of her both Ron and he are going to end up in much bigger trouble and he is glad that she is right.

Harry and Hermione could hear some of the masked men speak in a foreign language. Harry seems to be worried because there's no in hell that he could understand of what they are talking about.

"Who are you and why are you here?" one of them, assumed the leader, asked either both Hermione and Harry since Ron is being petrified and unable to speak as the two of them looked at each other.

Hermione then aimed the wand at her throat as Harry watched her in amused as she conjured a spell as he could see some glowing coming from the wand straight to her throat for a moment before it gone slowly. He then looked at her wondering if anything would happen to her as there is no physical change on her. Her action not only amazed Harry but those masked men as well.

"Please, we mean you no harm, we were just stopping by here and want to take some rest," Hermione spoke in a foreign language which shocked them. Knowing her, Harry didn't really surprise much of it.

"Who are you, how did you come here, what did you do to yourself just now?" the same person asked them again, though Harry had no idea of what he is saying but he just let Hermione handle it for them, knowing that she will do just fine if he didn't interrupts her and he really did not want to meet the end of her wand or worst her punch. He had seen that enough of what had happened to Malfoy when she punched him once during their third year in Hogwarts and thought how brilliant she was on that time, but definitely he did not want her to test it himself though, knowing how strong she could be if she wanted to.

At first Hermione seems a little hesitate to answer that but then they are in a foreign country but by right not too foreign for her though, and these people must be the ninjas or shinobi of this country and she had heard that their interrogation is lot more dangerous than Aurors does. Seems that it leave her no choice of it.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is my friend Harry Potter and over there is our friend Ron Weasley. We just…simply appear here out of nowhere, and I just put a spell on myself so that I can understand and communicate with all of you," Hermione answered though she looked a bit hesitate but the shinobi took no notice of it.

"Where are the three of you came from, and what is that in your hand?" he asked her again.

"We came from a country called England, and this is what we called as wand, and this is mine," Hermione responded as she slightly looked a bit worried.

"Well then, the three of you are coming with us," the man spoke as he ordered his subordinates to held on Hermione and Harry while the other two lifted up Ron from the ground and carry him.

"Wait, can you tell us where we are at the moment?" Hermione asked, she wanted to make sure that she is right about this place, well she had assumed it too when they first arrived here. Harry then nudged on her arm, telling her about their tent and all their belongings that they are going to left behind.

"The three of you are currently in Konoha," the man answered her as they started to move when Hermione called for him.

"Wait, can we at least pack up our belongings and our tent, we might need it when we are leaving this place," Hermione spoke as Harry looked at him anxiously.

"Why do you want to leave in such a hurry?" he asked them, and from his view they seem to be a little exhausted and he can see that they looked like they were slightly injured as they can see scars and how miserable these three looked. He even recalled the fear in both Harry and Hermione's eyes when they first got surrounded by them. He even tried to guess that these three are having some trouble from where they came from, as if they are running from something, or someone when they decided to disappeared from there and suddenly appears here in no time, but how did they do that is still a question.

"Well, we just have to," Hermione replied in hesitation as she and Harry looked at each other.

The leader of the shinobi looked at them then at the rest of his team as they looked at each other. He then nodded his head and allows the three strangers to pack up their tent and belongings with his men watching over them. Hermione then reversed the spell on Ron as he stood up and glares angrily at her as he joined them to pack all their belongings.

Those shinobi, Hermione assumed they are, are looking at the three of them as they packed their things and surprised to see them shrunk all of it included the tent and their bags as they put it inside of Hermione's beaded bag except for their wand.

"How did you do that?" one of them asked Hermione as they prepared to follow the shinobi.

"This is what we called as magic," Hermione simply answered him as the shinobi ask no more.

* * *

><p>Hermione, Harry and Ron were left in an empty with nothing but three chairs and a table as their belongings includes their wands has been taken. Luckily for them, their injuries had been taken care off and luckily that they are not being put in the jail or some interrogation room since they did not do any harm to those shinobi though their actions had shocked them. The three of them take the opportunity to give themselves some good rest yet at the same time they are still pretty worried since there are still a few Horcruxes needed to be hunt and destroy and they did not like to be held here much longer.<p>

Hermione sits on a chair while Ron slumped on the floor and Harry is pacing back and forth, thinking of what will happen next when someone, a young woman, opened the door and brought them some food and water. Hermione thanked her as she left while Ron hurried stood up as he and Harry raced to get the food and water and eat it greedily while Hermione looked at them in amazed and disgusted though she knew how hungry all of them were. It is no surprise if it is Ron but Harry as she began to wonder if he had inherited the Weasley's stomach as well.

Hermione knew that she too needs to eat something when he saw Harry offered her something, a food for her as she took it and thanked her.

After eating the three of them sits there quietly, wondering what will happen to them or if they are able to leave this country so that they could continue on their hunts of the Horcruxes.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron spoke as Hermione rubbed her fingers on the table and Harry stared at the empty space.

"All we have to do now is just wait and see," Hermione replied as her hold her crystal pendant tightly.

xoxoxo

"Hokage-sama, I already put them at one of the room and these are their belongings and these sticks are what they called as wand," the leader of the shinobi that caught the Golden Trio spoke as he present their belongings to the head of village.

"Hmm…is there anything that you are able to find about them and what is interesting about this?" Tsunade asked as she eyed the so-called wands on her table and a beaded bag. She along with Shizune and Iruka looked pretty closely at those things. Shizune then took the beaded bag and opened it as she put her hand in to see what is inside the small bag and she seemed astonish because not only the bag contains lot of things within it but she can put her whole arm inside it and this not only surprise both Tsunade and Iruka but those who are present there at the moment. She was shocked when she pulled out a backpack out of the small beaded bag.

"What is this?" Tsunade asked as she looked surprise at Hermione's beaded bag.

"This, Hokage-sama, is what they called as magic," the shinobi confirmed it.

"Magic," Tsunade repeated it, still stunned as she held on the small bag. She seems to think of something deeply in her mind as she gazed at Shizune who seems to have the same thing in her mind as well.

"Yes Hokage-sama, this is what the girl had told me, magic, she too told us that she and her friends came from a country called England. From my observation, seems that the three of them are maybe in some sort of trouble or something like that because they suddenly appear in Konoha from out of nowhere and each of them had sustained some injuries and looked exhausted too, I guess that they are running from something or someone before appear here and seems that they also didn't eat much lately. They even told me that they need to leave as soon as possible, so I guess that the three of them are currently on a serious mission," the shinobi spoke, leaving Shizune and Iruka to gasp after hearing it.

Tsunade seems to take this matter very serious, their 'three guests' suddenly appeared here, came from England and each were magic users. And from what the shinobi had said, the three of them seems like they were on a serious mission and currently running away from someone in their previous location before appearing here, in Konoha. She knew that this is no small matters and there's only one person who knew slightly of it and she needs that person now.

"Shizune, is he already back from his mission?" Tsunade spoke as both Shizune and Iruka looked at her and her assistant nodded her head.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, he is here, just came back few moments ago," Shizune affirmed her.

"Can you please get him for me, he should know about this," Tsunade told her, she knew that this is one serious matter.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I will get him as soon as possible," Shizune spoke as she left the room immediately.

"Hokage-sama, sorry if it is rude but who is this that you have mentioned?" the first shinobi asked but Tsunade only shake her head and say none. Even Iruka too wonder who is this person that Tsunade had mentioned.

A few moments later Shizune came back with not only one but five person with her as Tsunade looked surprised at the new comers, especially at the other four who had got nothing to do with this situation.

"Yamato, thank you for coming upon my request, and to the rest of Team Kakashi, I wonder if there's anything I can do for you?" Tsunade said in a serious tone as she glared at Kakashi and his team as the four of them fidgeting as Naruto and Sakura hastily giggled while Sai just smiled and Kakashi just stand there lazily while Yamato don't know what to think at the moment but at the same time wondering why is he needed here. Iruka was a bit surprised to find out about Yamato's knowing of magic.

"I just worried for Yamato-senpai because Shizune-san looks so serious when she called for him so we came along to find out why," Naruto spoke as he grinned, not knowing that what they are going to find out next is actually going to be a shock for them.

Tsunade, Shizune and Iruka stared at the four uninvited shinobi in disbelieved and could only sighed, knowing how stubborn these four can be when it came to their teammates since Yamato had become part of them. Tsunade knew that this is going to be a problem for them but this an urgent case and they cannot delay more of it. Taking a deep breath Tsunade looked at the five of them before had her eyes fixed on Yamato who had no idea of what is happening at the moment.

"Yamato, there's something I needed you to know, in fact, this matter is pretty much urgent," Tsunade spoke as Yamato stiffed, he did not like this.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" Yamato asked as he looked anxious about it. He is not the only one that seems nervous as Team Kakashi too is wondering of it. Naruto then spotted something on Tsunade's table and asked her.

"Nee…grandma Tsunade, what are those on the table?" His question had got his fellow teammates' attention. Upon seeing it, Yamato gasped as he can almost recognize most of the items, only wondered who it's belonged to but one of the items was seem pretty much familiar to him but couldn't remember where or when he saw it.

"Hmm…these are, well, it belongs to our guests. Shizune, can you get them here?" Tsunade asked her assistant as the woman nodded her head and headed out to get their guests.

Minutes had passed by and the five of them waited nervously especially Yamato when the door opens. Shizune walked inside with three people behind her. At first Yamato and Team Kakashi didn't notice much of their guests until Yamato saw someone he had never seen for years and he is pretty much stunned of it.

xoxoxo

Shizune opened the door where they held their guests and as she entered all three of them looked at her with question in their mind especially the brunette.

"Hokage-sama has asked for the three of you, so please follow me," she told them, at first they pretty much reluctant but then Shizune had promised that nothing bad is going to happen to them so the three of them agree to follow her.

Hermione is walking behind her while both Harry and Ron walks behind her side by side and they nudges her back, indicates if she had any idea about this. She glared at them, and from that they knew that she too knew nothing of it.

They had finally reached the Hokage office when Shizune opens the door. She then enters into the office and indicates the three of them to follow her. Hermione is the first to enter then follow closely by Harry and lastly Ron. When she entered the office she could saw that there's other people inside it and five people standing in front of the Hokage and one of them is a girl with pink hair. Hermione was wondering of what they are going to face now so she didn't pay much attention to most of them, but there's only one person that had her attention though she didn't have the much of the chance to see his face due to Harry and Ron keeps on nudging on her, thinking that if she can think of any idea at the moment. Man, these boys are going to be the death of her.

"Welcome to Konoha, I am Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of the Hidden Village of Konoha. I'm sorry for any inconvenient while you are here," Tsunade spoke as Hermione, Harry and Ron stand next to that five shinobi.

"You're welcome, I guess that we should thank you for your hospitality though the three of us should go pretty soon, we don't mind staying just for a while but actually we kind of…having some important work to do," Hermione said in reluctance as she eyed both her best friends. She knew that it may sound rude but they really don't have time for this, she even knew that these people will not let the three of them left pretty soon but the sooner they can get all the Horcruxes and destroys it the better for them to beat Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Before Tsunade could reply her, Yamato interrupt. He is still stunned and had to make sure that he is not dreaming of it.

"Hermione, is that you?"

Hermione is stun to hear that voice, no wonder he got her attention because of his hair color which is familiar to her. All the people inside the room, which includes Harry and Ron, except for Tsunade and Shizune as they already expected this, stare at them with their eyes and jaw wide open. Team Kakashi stares between Yamato and Hermione back and forth couldn't believe that Yamato seems to know her.

"Yamato," Hermione only responds as she looked at him, pretty much shocked. Both Harry and Ron looked at Hermione then to Yamato, then back to Hermione again.

"Oi…Yamato-senpai, do you know who she is?" Naruto asked him as he and Sakura eyed the girl who seems to be slightly older than them but maybe around Sai's while Kakashi eyed her with interest.

"Yes," Yamato single and only answer. He still can't believe that she is here, in Konoha.

"Hermione, who is that, how do you know him? Harry asked her as Ron seems to lose his tongue or something as no word could come out from his mouth. Hermione could only nod, and because of this she has to tell them sooner or later, but seems to her that it will be pretty soon. She even knows that if she didn't tell them now they will force her to tell them no matter what and it will bother her for it.

"Yes, his name is Yamato, and he's my older brother."

* * *

><p>So, there you go, the first chapter of this story, hope that you will like it. it is pretty hard actually to write this but the idea just came amazing to my very busy brain at the moment because I'm still thinking of idea to write to the next chapters of my stories and so far I am currently writing the 11th chapter for the story 'My Beloved Skylark', and at the same time I've been writing about three pages for chapter 13 of the story 'Hermione's New Adventure' and the only one page of the 9th chapter of the story 'The Young Mafia Wizard' so this really tiring and can say killing me to think for an ideas for all these stories.<p>

So, in this story Hermione and Yamato are brother and sister, and Yamato is about five years older than Hermione and Yamato is his real name, not code name, and instead of calling him Captain Yamato, Naruto, Sakura and Sai called him Yamato-senpai. Sasuke left the village before Sai and Yamato become part of Kakashi Team, just like the anime/manga, but Yamato and Sai becomes part of the Team Kakashi before the Akatsuki kidnap Gaara, which right after Naruto returned to Konoha. Naruto and Sakura is 15 years old while Sai is 17. Both Harry and Ron are the same age as Hermione (17) while Kakashi is three years older than Yamato, so there's the slightly changes in the original characters in my story XD and you have to wait before the Katekyo Hitman Reborn's characters makes their entrance in this story and they too so much related to both Hermione and Yamato. Pairing for Hermione is undecided though I already mentioned about Ron and Harry so this is definitely not going to be Hermione/Harry or Hermione/Ron because they were her best friends, not lover.

I know that maybe some of you will think how crazy I am to write about four stories that each needed updated, I'm sorry because this one suddenly pop up from my mind and I cannot help but to write it down before totally forget about it. Don't worry for I won't abandon any of my stories though it will take some time to be updated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is unbelievable; I had managed to write down this chapter while writing another chapter for one of my other stories. The idea came through and though that better to go for it rather than wait. So this is chapter 2 for this story and I hope that you'll like it. Title might change.

**Warning: **Some slightly swearing or the using of foul languages.

**Disclaimers:** Not Rowling, Akira or Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Explanation<strong>

"Hokage-sama, I would to request something to you, I want these two boys to stay with me and my sister," Yamato spoke as Tsunade was thinking of where or whom she wanted to place both Harry and Ron with, knowing that Yamato will not allow Hermione to stay with other shinobi but him as he is very protective of her when it came to that term.

"Hmmm…are you sure about this, Yamato?" Tsunade asked as she eyed both Harry and Ron who seems to be a little confused at the moment, guess that they still did not understand of a word they were saying.

"Yes, I'm positive about this. I'm sure that the three of them are doing something important that it is better to keep them together, though she is my little sister and I'm not very fond of having these two boys to stay in one room with her but then maybe I can find out what is actually happen," Yamato explained to the head of the village as his protective mode rise after finding out about Hermione stayed with the boys in the same tent while Tsunade leaned back to her chair and think of what Yamato had said, she knew that he is right about it.

"Well, I am okay with that but why don't you ask Kakashi or other shinobi, maybe they can provide some room for these two boys?" Tsunade asked again as she looked at Kakashi and the other two young shinobi as they glanced back with that surprised look in their face, especially Naruto.

"Yeah Yamato, I think I had no problem if they stayed with me, at least you don't have to worry about where to put them at your place," Kakashi spoke as he looked between the brother and sister back and forth and then turned his attention to the two confused-looking boys.

"Are you really sure about this senpai, will it not trouble you?" Yamato asked for confirmation knowing that Kakashi is right about him having problem of where to put that two boys at his place, he had only two bedroom in his flat and there's no way he will allow the two boys to stay in one room together with Hermione and he don't really fond of having his own privacy to be intruded by others.

"Don't worry about it, or do you rather had that sister of yours to stay with me while you can have the two boys to stay with you because I had no problem about it and she is welcome to stay with me as long as she want," said Kakashi jokingly and then regretted it when Yamato glare dagger at him, knowing how protective he is of her, making the other three young shinobi to sighed as Sakura smacked her face with her hand while Tsunade, Shizune and Iruka stares at the copy nin in disbelieved and Hermione suddenly could feel warm in her face as she slowly turned slightly red.

"Oi…Hermione, why are you blushing?" Harry whispered to her as both he and Ron could see a tint of blush appeared in her face. Hermione quickly shake her head as she looked down tried to hide her blush.

"Well, it settle then, your sister will stay with you, that is definitely, and the two boys will stay at Kakashi," Tsunade spoke as she looked between Yamato, Kakashi, Hermione, Harry and Ron back and forth, she knew that Hermione might understand of what she was saying but she doubt about both Harry and Ron and from the look of their face she knew that they did not understand of a word they were saying earlier because mostly it is Hermione who had the conversation with them whilst the two boys seems to keep their mouth shut for almost all the time and eventually asked and letting Hermione to explained to them what is going on.

Tsunade then gives back the wands and the small beaded bag though she really fond of having one back to Hermione, Harry and Ron. Hermione then look at both Harry and Ron and she really didn't sure how to tell them this and luckily that Yamato approaches them.

"Well, are we ready to go, you three ought to take some rest though," Yamato spoke in English, his native language that he had hardly spoken for years. Both Harry and Ron gave him a surprise look but then Harry remembered that Hermione had told him earlier about Yamato being her older brother so there's not much surprise about it but he do have a lot of questions to ask her now.

"You can speak our language?" Ron asked in disbelieved while both Harry and Hermione stared at him with their eyes wide open and Yamato simply blinked his eyes couple of times, did he not hear what Hermione had told him earlier.

"Ron, did you not remember or pay any attention when Hermione told us that he is her older brother?" Harrys asked in disbelieved as Ron stares at Yamato with his mouth shut but his eyes widen.

"Oh…oh…I forgot, sorry," Ron started as he apologized as he looked sheepishly between Yamato, Hermione and Harry. The shinobi tries not to smile while Harry and Hermione could only sigh.

Kakashi and the rest of the Team Kakashi approaches them as he and Naruto glances between the Hermione, Harry and Ron while Sakura and Sai introduces themselves to the three older teenagers. Harry and Ron seem a bit lost while Hermione feel quite guilty towards her two best friends.

"Well, can you do that spell again to these two boys, the shinobi who had brought you here told us that you put some spell upon yourself so that you are able to understand and communicated with them," Yamato told her as she looked at her older brother. It's been years since they last saw each other because Yamato was busy being part of ANBU while Hermione was busy with school and busy tried to save both Harry and Ron from troubles. But she remembered that Yamato had sent her once to the King Cross station along with their parents during her first year in Hogwarts and he was home for winter break during her third year and that was the last time she had seen him and now she could see how much her older brother had changed and he is now much taller and how sturdy he is and even his voice had slightly changed compared to years ago.

"Okay, sure," Hermione responded as she took her wand and aimed at Harry's throat and cast the same spell that allowed her to understand and spoke their language and after that she done the same towards Ron.

"Hermione, what did you do to us?" Harry asked her as he touched his throat and Ron did the same, expecting if there anything had changed.

"I put a spell that will help you two to be able to understand and communicate with them," Hermione replied as she put her wand back into her pocket as she held her beaded bag.

"Okay, now can you please tell us what is going to happen to us next?" Harry asked Yamato in English as the three Gryffindors looked at him. Yamato glanced between the three of them while Kakashi patted his shoulder and left the office along with the rest of the member of Team Kakashi.

"I will tell you as soon as we get outside of this room, now let's get something to eat," Yamato said as he begin to left the room, follow closely by Hermione and Harry and Ron upon hearing something about food, he agreed with him immediately.

xoxoxo

Yamato takes the three of them to a Yakiniku shop where Team Kakashi was there waiting for them, and while waiting for the meat to cook in which Ron and Naruto cannot take their eyes off, Harry looks between Hermione and Yamato as the brother and sister sit side by side and he begins to ask the shinobi.

"Mmm…so, what will happen to us next?" Harry began to ask him as both Hermione and Ron turned their attention to him.

"Well, after this the three of you are required to stay here for a while. I know that the three of you had something very important to do because that what the Hokage had told me, but for now all of you need a good rest, Hermione will stay with me while the two of you will stay with Kakashi," Yamato responded as both Harry and Ron gaze between him and Hermione, then turned their attention towards Kakashi who smirked at them behind his mask.

"But why can't we stay together, we had a lot of important things to discuss and we really appreciates all your efforts but we are actually running out of time here," Harry spoke again as both Yamato and Kakashi looked at them while Hermione seems a little predicament as she did not know who to support at the moment.

"I know but the problem is I don't have enough room for the two of you and I really did not like my sister to share the same bedroom with any boy at the moment, and after seeing your current condition I suggest that the three of you take a good rest and make sure that you will eat enough to gain back your energy," Yamato spoke as he emphasized that matter, he was really and still shocked after finding out about the three of them stayed in the same tent.

Harry was a bit lost as he gaze at Hermione who seems to be in a dilemma while Ron did not have any idea of what to say but he too think the same way as Yamato when it comes to his own younger sister, there's no way he will allows anyone boy to stay in the same room as she is.

"But then, how are we going to discuss our matter and how long do we need to stay here?" Harry asked him again, he was quite frustrated with the current situation.

"You may stay at Kakashi's place but the two of you can come to my place to discuss this matter of yours, as for how long will you stay, it's depends on your current situation and if the three of you are strong enough physically and mentally then you may continue with your current mission. For now let's eat," Yamato spoke as all of them looked at him while Kakashi and the rest of Team Kakashi were a bit lost since they had no idea of what Yamato was saying.

* * *

><p>Later that night after having a nice warm shower and after wearing her pyjama, Hermione goes to her room in her older brother's flat. It is almost as big as her bedroom back at their parents' home back in England but did not have many items in it and there's only a single bed, a small table next to the bed, a table and chair and a cupboard. She puts her beaded bag and the locket on the table and put her wand on the small table next to her bed. She sits on her bed and wonder what is Yamato been doing at the moment and wondering how will Harry and Ron tries to cope with their current situation. She then begins to think of their parents when suddenly there's a knock on the door. She stood up and walks towards the door and opens it, there standing outside her room is her older brother, Yamato. He had removed his uniform and his head protector and seems that he too had just cleaned himself up and now wearing a long pyjama pant and a normal shirt.<p>

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey," she responded back as she smiled at him.

"Can I come in?" Yamato asked as Hermione giggled.

"This is your flat, of course you can come in anytime," Hermione replied as she opened the door widely to allow her brother to come.

Yamato enters into Hermione's temporary room as he looks at his little sister, well seems that she is little no more as Hermione had grown into a fine young woman, her hair is no longer bushy but slightly wavy, smooth and soft, she is getting much taller and have a nice curve of a body which many women would dying to have and a nice fair skin and no longer had that buck teeth where she had told him once how many students in her school often teased her for that and worse her bushy hair, but now she had changed and looks even better than before. He walks towards the bed and indicates his little sister to join him. Hermione sits next to him as the two of them stares outside the window next to the bed, the night seems calm as there's no cloud to hide all the stars and moon in the dark sky.

"So Mia, tell me about this mission of yours," Yamato suddenly spoke as Hermione looked at him, surprised of his sudden question. It's been a long time since she was called with her nickname and he was the only one in their family to call her that. She thinks at first and wonder whether she should tell him about it or not. She knew that it is not easy but she didn't dare to lie to him.

"Well, things at the Wizarding world is not as it was once, a dark wizard had risen and with him were his loyal followers known as the Death Eater swore to hunt down and destroyed muggleborn witches and wizards because they believed that we are a disgrace in their society and the three of us are some of those who rebels against them. The Dark Wizard, also known as You-Know-Who, had led these groups of Death Eaters to take control of the Wizarding world and now they had taken control over the Ministry and even our school, Hogwarts. Our Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, was killed before the end of our sixth year in Hogwarts and now the three of us who were supposed to continue to finish our seventh and final year in school decided not to returns there and instead of that we decided to hunt down the Horcruxes and destroys each of it," Hermione told Yamato as he stared at her with eyes wide open. No wonder her condition was pretty much bad.

"What are Horcruxes?" Yamato asked as he glanced at his little sister whom had a sad emotion written in her face.

"Horcruxes are the seven items that the Dark Wizard used to keep his soul, Harry had destroyed about two of them and we already had one, the locket over there, compared to Harry and Ron I had managed to block my mind from being manipulated by that locket, Harry and Ron were sometimes in bad condition if they wear that especially Ron because it will tried to manipulated them if their heart were not strong enough but then we had no choice but to took turn wearing it, and there are still four to hunt and destroy. This task was given to us by our late Headmaster and this is not an easy task to begin with, since the Ministry had been pretty much controlled by the Death Eater the three of us are now their most wanted persons and to add more to that problem we did not know where to find the rest of the Horcruxes," Hermione told him with a little sadness and disappointment in her voice.

"So the three of you are now basically in danger and on the run and none of you had any idea of where to find this Horcruxes. Mia, why don't you ask anyone else's help rather than putting yourself in bloody danger," Yamato spoke with a hint of anger in his voice for he cannot believed that his sister is putting herself in danger just to hunt these bloody things.

"Who am I supposed to ask? This is not a simple thing to ask others to do for you because this involves the life of all the witches and wizards in the Wizarding world especially the muggleborn, like me, and those who related to us. The Death Eater will hunt down not only the muggleborn witches and wizards but their muggle family as well. Many witches and wizards were caught every day and some were even killed and we had to stop this from happening. You don't know that the Wizarding world was now in turmoil where people lived in fear of being caught or killed whether they are a pureblood, half blood or muggleborn," Hermione responded with anger and sadness in her voice, her eyes is wet and slightly red as she is on verge of crying. Yamato winced as he didn't mean to make his only sister to cry.

"I'm sorry," Yamamato apologized.

Hermione did not say a word as her face reddens and some tears fell from her delicate eyes. She was really tired and lately had been hard enough for her. She really did not have time to argue especially with her brother whom she hardly saw for she had enough arguments with both Harry and Ron and it really saddens her.

Yamato glances at Hermione who tries to wipes the tears off her face, he felt guilty for making her cry. He knows that his sister has a strong heart and stubborn but she is still fragile and he really did not want anything bad happen to her, but he knew how important this mission to her and her two best friends. He held her tightly in his arm as he rubbed her arm softly, indicates her to stop crying. The two of them didn't speak a word for a few moments and Yamato knew that he should give her a support. She may not be a shinobi but she had the right to do what was entrusted to her along with her two best friends but he still want to know why.

"Why must the three of you?"

Hermione didn't instantly replies as she tries to stop herself from crying. She takes a deep breath and slowly breathes out as her fingers entwined.

"No one else knew about the existence of the Horcruxes except the three of us, by right it was Harry who knew about it and he wanted to take this matter alone but me and Ron did not allowed him to take the risk by his own so we decided that the three of us should stick together and find the remaining Horcruxes and destroys it. We left right after Ron's eldest brother's wedding and at the same time the Minister of Magic was killed and the Death Eater had taken control of the Ministry. We were hiding in Harry's godfather's house for a couple of week when we found out about one Horcrux, the locket, was with Umbridge and she was our sworn enemy. We broke into the Ministry and snatched it from her and managed to escape from the Ministry but Ron was hurt and we had to hide quickly. That is when Harry told us about us being on the top list of most wanted people in the Ministry with Harry being on the top of the list and I'm in second after him and Ron is the third."

"What, how did that happen, why did the Ministry want to hunt the three of you badly and what do you mean you're the second most wanted after Harry. I cannot believe this but the three of you broke into a Ministry," Yamato spoke as Hermione not so sure whether he is angry or amused. She waited for him to calm down before she continues.

"Harry, Ron and I had been on the top of most wanted list because Harry is The-Boy-Who-Lived, he was almost killed once when he was just a baby, his parents were killed but Harry had survived because the killing curse that aimed at him rebound back to the Dark Wizard, destroying him. Because of that Harry was became famous but he did not led a happy life, danger and trouble always out there looking for him. Ron and I were his best friends and the three of us often got ourselves into troubles and dangers. There was a prophecy of Harry saying that he will be the one that will kill the Dark Wizard. Harry is a half blood, his father is a pureblood and his mother's a muggleborn, just like me, while Ron is a pureblood but his family had been labelled as blood traitors. I was the second most wanted since I was second in-command after Harry. Harry was always being our leader while I was the brain and voice of the reasons and Ron's our strategic planner. During our fifth year Umbridge came to our school and tries to take control of it and she banned one of our lessons from being taught practically and only learns the basic of it. And she had evaluated some of the teachers in Hogwarts, questioning their ways of teaching and she was a harsh, mean, coldblooded toad faced, that what we called her, and she had caused our Head of House to be sent to the hospital wing. And she distrusted and hated Harry the most, saying that Harry had told lies to people when he told them that the Dark Wizard had returned. Because of that we formed the DA so that we can learn to defend ourselves," Hermione explained as Yamato stared at her.

"What is DA?" Yamato asked as Hermione smiled at the memory.

"DA stands for Dumbledore's Army, and Harry being chosen as the leader but it was my idea to form the secret group and Ron seconded it because we believes that we had the right to practiced what is being taught in the Defence Against Dark Art, also known as DADA instead of just read about it and do nothing, at first Harry disagree with it but we had managed to persuaded him and managed to assembled a number of students who wanted to join us. We choose Harry because he had the most experiences fighting enemies since, like I say, dangers and troubles always looking for him because the enemies wanted to destroy him badly. And we also formed that group because we wanted to fight back Umbridge for what she had done to us."

Yamato stares at Hermione in disbelieves, he cannot believe that his little sister had not only had started a rebellion group while in school but now being one of the most wanted person in the Wizarding world and not only that but she was also the second in-command after Harry, basically made her his best sidekick. He knew that she was a strong person but never thought that she can be this scary.

"Our secret society had managed to hold meetings for number of time but somehow Umbridge had found out and she and her Inquisition Squad had tried to catch us but had failed since the Requirement Room did not appear before them. It is where we held our secret meeting but somehow Umbridge had managed to catch one of the students involved and was forced to reveal our meeting room. We were all caught and punished," Hermione informed him as Yamato looked at his sister and could see anger in her eyes. He never knows or meets this Umbridge but he already feel hatred rise when hearing it.

"In the same year Harry had lost his godfather during the Battle of the Ministry, he got a vision about him being caught by the enemy who demanded the prophecy about Harry and we along with Ron's youngest sister Ginny and two of our friends Luna and Neville wanted to go there to save him but Umbridge had blocked most of the floo networks and the only one working was in her office. We then flew to the Ministry by riding on thestrals and you know much I hate flying. When we arrived Sirius was not there but the six of us searched for the prophecy when the Death Eaters came. Harry managed to get the prophecy but the enemies insisted that we hand over it but we did not gave up without a fight but then we were all caught but luckily the Order of the Phoenix came to our rescue and one of them being Harry's godfather. They were fighting when one of the Death Eaters who was Sirius's own cousin Bellatrix Lestrange killed him with a killing curse," Hermione told him and he could see sadness in her eyes.

"What about Umbridge, what did she do when the six of you left school to go to the Ministry?" Yamato asked as Hermione glanced at him and she tried to smile.

"Before we left to the Ministry, we broke in into her office since the only floo network that is working was in her office, but we were caught and in order to escape, I brought her along with Harry to the Forbidden Forest and there she was caught by the centaurs whom had been ill-treated by the Ministry, and me and Harry used that chance to escape and we re-join our friends before leaving to the Ministry of Magic. Harry was sad after Sirius' death but we had to move on. On our six years that our Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, was killed by one of the teacher whom is now the current Headmaster in Hogwarts and Harry was totally lost, but before he died he had informed Harry about the Horcruxes only had no idea of where to find them."

Yamato sighed as he never thought that his sister will face this kind of adventure and trouble in her life. He thought that she was a very lucky girl to be born a witch but never came across his mind that prejudice in the Wizarding world had caused misery to its people and now his sister is one of the people who are trying to fix all that.

"Did mum and dad know about this?" Yamato asked her again, wondering what their parents will do about this. He haven't seen his family for years and the last time he saw them was during Hermione's winter break on her third year and he was only for a short holiday. He really missed his family so much.

Hermione turned her gaze on him and slowly nodded her head. She then turned her attention towards the dark sky outside the window.

"Mum and dad knew about this because I had told them and because that those who related to muggleborn witches or wizards will be killed, I told them to leave England immediately. Mum and dad insisted that I should come along with them but I can't since I had promised to Harry that the three of us will stick together no matter what will happen. Mum and dad was pretty much angry at first because I was being stubborn but when I told them about Harry's condition and Uncle Reborn had talked with them, they understand that I need to get this thing done and now mum and dad are currently in Namimori and stayed there with Uncle Sawada and his family until the war in the Wizarding world is over. At first I was planned to removes their memory of me for a temporarily of time but I was worries and scares what if the spell goes wrong and what if I'm unable to return back their memory and I don't want that to happen so instead of putting a spell on them I was being honest with them."

Yamato hear as he knew that it is hard for Hermione to be honest about what is currently happening towards their parents. And he even wonders if her friends knew about their family.

"Mia, are your friends knew about our family, about mum and dad real profession, about me?" Yamato asked her.

"Well, to be honest, Harry and Ron only knew about our parents being dentists instead of being part of a mafia, even though Ron still had no idea what dentist is and I'm tired of explaining that to him. And none of them knew about you until today. Since Harry is a half blood, he was raised by his mother's older sister and her family whom had treated him badly because she is a muggle, a normal people without any magical power, and lived in the muggle town somewhere in England so he must know what is mafia, shinobi or hitman while Ron who is a pureblood didn't knew much about muggle world since he never left the Wizarding world so he didn't knew what is mafia, shinobi and such. I never told Harry about our family but if he ever find out about us there will be an endless questions and if he does then Ron will too. And trust me that they will going ask me a lot of question about you and after today's encounter I bet that those two will have tens or even hundreds of question playing in their minds," Hermione spoke as Yamato cannot help but to giggles a bit.

The two of them eventually end up having a conversation about their family, task and mission and catching up with their childhood stories and their relation with their friends and fellow teammates and it was almost midnight when Yamato decided to called for the night. He hugs on his sister and wishes her goodnight before returning to his own room to take a rest for the night.

xoxoxo

Yamato lies in his bed, thinking of what Hermione had told him earlier. He is still shocked at she was here in Konoha, let alone she is now in a bedroom next to his. Yamato had never thought that such thing could happened to her, he swear that he will look after her and will not let anything bad happen to her. He is a trained ninja, an excellent shinobi who had been dealing with many kinds of troubles, war and such but now he is now worried about his only sister whom currently having her own, dangerous adventure and he is not sure whether he should let her go or not. He had no idea what is she doing at the moment, whether she is sleeping o not but one thing for sure he will not allow her to go anywhere or tries to escape, not while under his watch. And he is now wondering what are their parents had been doing to deal with this. And thinking about his parents, it's been a while since he last saw his old folks.

Yamato remembered his parents very much, John and Alice Jean Granger were both part of mafia families in Italy and working undercover as dentists in England. Their mum was being part of CEDEF while their father was a spy for a mafia family called the Vongola and they are related to both Vongola family and another mafia family known as the Cavallone. Their father was an Englishman with one quarter of Italian and one quarter of Japanese descendant while their mother was an Englishwoman with one third Italian and one quarter of French descendant. Yamato was named after their Japanese descendant while Hermione was named after a character written by a famous English writer.

Yamato know and remember well why he had become a shinobi and possessed the ability of the First Hokage since his DNA contained the First Hokage's DNA. He remembered his parents told him that when he was about a few months old they had to give him to their Japanese relatives that lived in Konoha to look after him while they were on a war against another mafia families but did not expected to found out that he was kidnapped by Orochimaru after he attacked their relatives and turned him as one of his test subjects. Luckily a survived relative told the current Hokage of that time about him and his parents came for him after the mafias' war was over and when he was growing up they had sensed about his ability and thus they wanted to trained him to controlled it and maybe trained him to be a shinobi even his parents was against it at first but then slowly allowed as it will benefited him. When he was five year-old his youngest and only sister and sibling Hermione was born and by that time their parents was working undercover as dentists and seems that they were both still sticks to that profession even until now.

If he was back in England people will not believe him if he ever told them had had a bizarre family. Had a sister who is a witch, parents who are both mafia and himself as a shinobi and great number of mafia cousins. He remembered their distant cousin Dino Cavallone on their mother's side and another distant cousin Tsunayoshi Sawada on their father's side and Reborn, the famous hitman in Italy who was their father's good friend. Even though he hardly went home but he still remembered them well since he had a good memory of remembering people, he had follows his parents once after Hermione was born and she was about a few months old to visited their relatives in Italy and Japan. And when he was about 10 years old he followed his parents to visit his Uncle Iemitsu Sawada and his family in Japan and Hermione was five year-old and Tsuna was about three year-old. When Hermione was having her Winter break on her third year in Hogwarts the four of them went to Italy to visit their relative the Cavallone. That is how much he remembered about his family because most of his childhood was spent in Konoha as he had become part of the shinobi and eventually part of ANBU.

Yamato smiles to think about his family, never would have thought to have such great family. Looking very tired, he yawned and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>At the very next day, the news of three strangers in Konoha had spread fast like wildfire among the ninjas and shinobi but the most shocking is that one of them being a little sister to one of the shinobi. Kakashi is walking around the town with another volume of a book written by Jiraiya in his hand, he was alone while Harry and Ron had been at Yamato's place to meet with Hermione. Kakashi was intriguing with the book he didn't realized that Maito Gai and his team along with Team 8, Team 10 and Anko was there waiting for him. He was into the book when Maito Gai patted his shoulder hard, shocked the copy nin.<p>

"Yo Kakashi, have you heard about the news?" Maito Gai greeted him with that big smile in his face.

Kakashi was a little lost, not sure of what kind of news that he meant. Seeing that Kakashi was a little confuse, Maito spoke.

"The news about three strangers that was caught by our shinobi at the forest near one of the training ground, it seems that they suddenly appeared there."

Kakashi looks at them one by one, then he realizes that they must be talking about Yamato's little sister and her two best friends.

"Oh, about that, you see…" Kakashi was about to tell them when they hear Naruto, Sakura and Sai greeted them.

"Good morning everyone," Naruto greeted them loudly with that grin in his face while Sakura and Sai followed closely from behind. The two of them greeted their fellow friends when Shikamaru realizes that Yamato wasn't there with them.

"Where's Yamato-senpai, usually I'll see him with the three of you?" Shikamaru asked as Lee nodded he too realized the absent of Yamato from the group.

"Oh about that, I think that he is a little bit busy at the moment," Kakashi spoke as Sakura and Sai looked at him while Naruto nodded.

"I see, anyway did any of you hear about the news?" Shikamaru asked them again, making the three of them to glance at him.

"What news?" Sakura asked.

"About the three strangers, we already asked Kakashi-sensei here but seems that none of you had knew about it, but then again Kakashi-sensei was about to say something when the three of you approach," Shikamaru responded as all eyes turned to Kakashi. He was about to speak when he saw Yamato was walking to a nearby food stall with Hermione, Harry and Ron tagging from behind as people are looking at them, making the three to fidgets and Hermione chase after her older brother and follow closely by Harry and Ron. He is about to say something when Sai sees them too.

"Isn't that Yamato-senpai, with his sister and her two friends?" Sai spoke as he pointed to the same direction as he wanted to make sure he saw the right persons. All of them turned to the directions where Sai had pointed and was surprise to see Yamato spoke with the three of them and they could see a girl stand pretty close to him.

"You're right, it's them over there, let's go Sai, Sakura, maybe Yamato-senpai can buy us some food," Naruto spoke with a wide grin in his face as he left the group and follow closely by Sakura and Sai. As the three of them left, Team Gai, Team 8, Team 10 and Anko turned their gaze at Kakashi as he smirked behind his mask.

"Well, that's your three strangers, and the girl is Yamato little sister, though she is no longer little because she is a little older than any of you here, her friends told me yesterday that they were around 17 year-old," Kakashi spoke as he pointed his fingers towards the chunins and Neji and Shikamaru.

"Seems that you have met them, is Yamato little sister cute?" Maito asked as Kakashi smiles behind his mask, but suddenly he remembered Yamato damn serious and fear face he trembled. Kakashi had seen him being serious but he never seen him this serious and he could sense his protective mode rise when being around her. And from where he stood, he can see a few young men tries to flirt with her but changed their mind when they saw him looking at their direction with that damn serious face that if it misinterpretation could think that he will tried to kill them. And he is not the only one who saw it as almost the rest of them saw it too.

"It looks like Yamato is very protective of her," Kurenai spoke as some of them nodded their head agreed with her.

"Well, got to go, see you later," Kakashi told them as he walked towards his team as Yamato, Hermione, Harry, Ron along with Naruto, Sakura and Sai are in the middle of eating something.

"Do you think that we have the chance of meeting them?" Shikamaru suddenly spoke as they turned their attention to him.

* * *

><p>Here you go the second chapter for this story. Hope you'll like it. Pairing for Hermione is undecided yet but I will let you know when. Any grammatical mistakes are mine since English is not my native language. Your review will make my day. If there's any question regarding this story please let me know, I will try to explain to you as much as I could.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** The third chapter for this story, so Hermione and Yamato's parents were mafia who are working undercover as dentists back in England, and both brother and sister are the distant cousins of both Dino Cavallone and Tsuna Sawada. For KHR fans, the mafia will not make any appearance in this chapter because our heroes are still in Konoha. And I had no idea of who should I pair Hermione with but in my mind I already had a number of people. Harry and Ron are out, and no not the Slytherin's prince.

**Important Note: **There's some slightly changes in the characters, Naruto and Sakura are both 15 year-old while Sai is 17, making him as same age as the Golden Trio, but there's no changes in Yamato and Kakashi so in my story they are slightly younger than the manga/anime, sorry for the last minute changes. So there are some slightly small changes in each chapter but don't worry, just a small part which mostly concern about their age but didn't change the concept of the stories and the rest of the part are still the same, sorry for the trouble.

**Warning: **May contains some vulgar language and swearing, though may be in the upcoming chapter but still want to inform, for your own safety.

**Disclaimers:** If I had the right of all three, I might make this into a movie hahaha

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Story of the Golden Trio<strong>

Hermione, Harry and Ron look around the surrounding area as they approach the hospital in Konoha. Yamato wants each and every one of them to have a medical check-up to make sure that they did not have any hidden injury or whatsoever that none of them are aware off and also to help them gain their energy back. At first, both Harry and Ron had refused and even giving Yamato lame excuses that they were both alright but Yamato refused to hear any of those and Harry and Ron unable to brush him away, in fact he managed to scare them off easily and even threaten them to thrown them inside of his self-made wooden jail if they refused to listen to his advice. Harry and Ron may be stubborn as much as Hermione but after seeing her didn't have the guts to opposed him the two of them gave up, knowing that Hermione who is lot stubborn and scary compared to them didn't dare to opposed Yamato meaning that her older brother is lot scarier than she is.

The three of them had arrived at the hospital with Yamato right behind them. The rest members of Team Kakashi are having some training at the moment. They enter the hospital and greeted by one of the nurse on duty as Yamato approaches her.

"Good afternoon, is there anything I can do for you?" The nurse greeted him as she eyed the three teenagers and smiled at them.

"Good afternoon, I come here to send these three for some medical check-up to see if there's any hidden injury or such and if you can give anything since that they had been using a lot of energy lately and did not have enough rest," Yamato spoke on their behalf as Hermione, Harry and Ron stood behind him and glanced around the hospital as many people are glancing towards them as they wanted to see for themselves the three strangers that suddenly appeared in Konoha. The three of them slightly felt uncomfortable as they did not like too many attentions.

"Ah…I see, aren't they the…never mind, please follow me," the nurse was about to asked but she changed her mind and indicated them to follow her.

Yamato nods his head and follow the nurse as the Golden Trio follows closely from behind. The nurse brings them to one of the empty room which has four empty beds and indicates that the three of them to lie at any of the empty bed as she wants to have them checked up immediately. Harry and Ron choose their empty bed. Yamato stands next to the bed where Hermione had choose and lie down while waiting for the nurse who had exit the room to get some medical equipment for their medical check-up. Harry stand and walk from his bed towards the window and looks at the scenery outside while Ron lie on his bed looking at the ceiling while Hermione begins to read a book while waiting.

"How long do we have to wait?" Harry suddenly asked as he still looked at the outside scenery while Yamato, Hermione and Ron turned their attention to him.

Hermione cannot find the answer for him while Ron doesn't have a clue of what to say. Yamato know that this is hard for them when they are currently on an important mission but their conditions did not allowed them to do any heavy movement at the moment and from what Hermione had said to him during their conversation last night, he had been thinking about the problem that they had faced and he really wanted to help but did not sure if they, especially Harry and Ron, would willing to accept it since Harry had insisted that they should not linger here much longer since they still on their mission but Yamato know what is the best for them. He had no problem with Hermione but it is Harry and Ron that he wasn't sure of. He had been thinking about this the whole morning and he had made up his mind, now it is time to tell them what is been playing in his mind.

"When the three of you are good, healthy and strong enough, then you may leave, but for now I want the three of you to listen to me. Hermione had told me about the three of you, your current mission and she even had told me about the problems that the three of you had faced while on the run," Yamato spoke as both Harry and Ron stared at Hermione and they did not believed that she had told him about them and their mission. But Yamato is a determine kind of person and his determination can't be simply brush off.

"Don't blame her for what she had told me about all these, I need to know what kind of danger that my sister had been facing and trust me, I'm not a very tolerant person when my family is threaten with danger and no one is going to like it when I'm angry. She had told me about these Horcruxes and the one on your possession and how it has been effected the three of you when you wore it, the two of you may say that this is not my problem to worry about but there's actually a way to prevent it from trying to manipulate you, and all you have to do is to agree to let me train you while the three of you are here, and you want to I can teach you some self-defence so that you are able to look after yourself when you are able to continue your mission," Yamato said as two of the Golden Trio stared at him in disbelieved. Harry and Ron did not speak a word and even Hermione did not know what to say to her older and only brother. She felt slightly guilty for not referring to them earlier about it. She mouthed sorry to them, as Harry take a deep breath, not knowing what else to say.

"You can actually do that, just to help us?" Ron asked, breaking the silent among them and this had Harry to stare at him.

"Yes," Yamato only answer when the door opened and the nurse had returns with some medical equipment.

"Alright then, it is time for your check-up, so the three of you please lie down on your bed for I will begin to check on you one by one," the nurse said as Harry returned to his bed and Yamato left the room.

While the nurse begins to check on Hermione, Harry asks Ron about what Yamato had said earlier.

"Ron, do you think that we really need to, you know, accept his offer, no offence though Hermione," Harry spoke as he still did not want to involve other people in their problems.

"Harry, do you not hear what he had said, maybe this is our only chance so that we can and able to help ourselves. Think about it mate, the locket had badly affected us, especially the two of us, and because of that we often fought or argued, we never did that before while in school. Maybe we should grab this chance that being offered to us, we may be wizards, and witch, but that doesn't make us perfect in everything, and if Yamato had offered to help us I don't think that he is lying or joking about it, because if Hermione believes in her brother so why shouldn't we. He may be a muggle Harry, but he may know something that we don't," Ron spoke and for the first time both Harry and Hermione are amazed with him, never though that he will speak truthfully about it. Ron's words had Harry to think deeply and though he did not wanted to but he admitted that Ron was right about this.

"Wow Ron, never thought that I would hear you speak like that, since when you had become clever?" Hermione asked as she slightly smiles at him while the nurse who is slightly confused of what they are saying, ignored it and continued her work as she write something on her report.

"Well, I guess that I had learnt something while on the run and after meeting with your brother, even though we just met him," Ron replied, he felt glad of himself.

"Thank you, for believing in my brother," Hermione thanked him, Ron beamed and Harry could only smiles, couldn't agree more.

"No problem Hermione, besides you and Harry are like my own siblings too, and definitely you want me to believe you as well as I want to you to believe in me too, right?" Ron spoke again, and both Harry and Hermione know that he is right about it.

"Ron, there's one more thing. Why do you said that only the two of us are often being affected badly by the Horcrux, how do you can tell that?" Harry asked him as he still confused with it.

"Well, it is obvious, isn't it," Ron spoke as clearly as he remembered it.

None of them had realized that Yamato is standing just outside their room, smiling as he heard it.

xoxoxo

It was almost evening that when the nurse released them as Yamato waited for them outside the hospital and they were greeted by Kakashi and the rest of the team who had just finished with their training.

"Yo…so how's it going?" Naruto asked them as Yamato and the Golden Trio ready to leave the hospital. Harry and Ron are now able to speak their language thanks to Hermione even though they were kind of confused at first and feels funny too when speaking a foreign language for the first time of their life. It feels like they had eaten some of the product made by Fred and George for their joke shop that enables them to speak different languages though those two just intended to make a joke out of it.

"We are good, the nurse told us to take a lot of rest and eat a lot of healthy food for we did not have enough energy left in our body and did not allow us to leave the village until we are strong enough," Harry responded as Yamato ruffled Hermione's hair, lucky her that her hair is now more manageable than before. Hermione slightly blushed with her brother's action and she could hear Ron snicker quietly at her as he covered his mouth with his hand but Hermione knew that he is smirking at her.

"Well, you should listen to her for she is always right, now let's get something to eat," Yamato spoke as Naruto and Ron agreed with him immediately while Hermione and Harry begin to wonder if Naruto is Ron's long lost cousin for the two of them loved to eat.

The eight of them left the hospital area while Naruto explains to Ron what and where to find great food around Konoha. Yamato and Sakura could only sighed while Harry and Hermione tries not to laugh as Sai just smiled at both Naruto and Ron's behaviour but Kakashi had steal some glances at Hermione and when the brunette saw him he pretends to look away. Hermione could feel herself a little warm and a tint of blush appear in her face and tries to look at other direction but him. Kakashi tries to steal another glance at her when he noticed that Yamato is slightly staring at him. Kakashi tries to smirks behind his mask but at the same time he is slightly tremble, he usually be the one who is superior towards Yamato and had even bullied him uncountable of time but this time around he is the one who suddenly becomes timid for Yamato suddenly turned scary since his sister had appeared in Konoha yesterday and was very protective of her.

Yamato somewhat glares at his senior who seems tries to catch Hermione's attention, he guess that the books he often read had really affected him, gosh he really wanted to blame Jiraiya for giving Kakashi those books but there's no helping about it. He knows how Kakashi is really addicted to those books and he had the whole collection of the books. He then turned to Hermione as she slightly glanced at him and smile. Man, he never thought that his younger sister had changed so much, from the tomboyish with love of baggy clothes she had changed and become a feminine young woman and begin to attracts attentions from men, whether young or old, and his job as her older brother is now increased and he will not allow any men to come closer to her and he will beat those men even if some of them are his own senior.

"Oi…you guys, want to join us?" a voice called out for them as they are nearing the town and saw Shikamaru with his fellow teammates and Asuma waved at them as they are about to enter into a Yakiniku shop. This had got both Ron and Naruto's attention and the now inside their head they imagine the nice grilled meats with great smell and the tender, juicy taste of the grilled meat is just perfect and they could feel it melt in their mouth, while Hermione and Harry looked at each other, confirmed that Naruto is Ron's long lost cousin and surely Mrs Weasley is very happy to find out about it. But the two of them are yet to meet Chouji.

"Hey, want to join them, surely the three of you can meet some new friends here," Yamato spoke as Naruto looked at the three of them and smile as nodded his head fast, telling them to just agree with him. Ron instantly agree, Hermione and Harry looked at each other and wonder if it is okay for them though Hermione had no problem with it. Naruto and Ron looked at both Hermione and Harry with their puppy eyes.

"Can we join too, Yamato-senpai?" Sakura asked, she and Sai smiled at him and Kakashi just simply laugh. Yamato sighed as he glanced at both Hermione and Harry who are yet to respond.

"Well, seems that there's no harm in that, right Harry?" said Hermione, smiling a bit as Ron and Naruto punched the air happily and Harry nodded, slightly grinning. The eight of them then follows Shikamaru and his fellow teammates into the shop.

xoxoxo

Harry, Hermione and Ron are still trying to adjust themselves to sit the way those shinobi sit while eating, and luckily that they didn't have much problem with it.

Naruto and Sakura had introduced them to Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino and Asuma and the four are gladly to meet them. Ron and Naruto sit side by side and Hermione choose to sit next to Sakura but surprisingly Kakashi sits on her other side, while Yamato sit across them next to Harry and had his eyes on his senior and beloved little sister while Sai choose to sit next to Sakura and Team Asuma sat on a different room next to theirs.

Hermione had transfigured hers, Harry and Ron's chopsticks into forks and knives since none of them knew how to eat with chopsticks. Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi are still amazed even though they had seen it yesterday when the three first arrived here.

As everyone begins to eat, Hermione and Harry noticed that Kakashi didn't removes his mask so that made the two best friends wonder how is Kakashi going to eat when he still got that mask attach covering his mouth. Hermione wanted to ask but she aware that her brother is looking at both her and Kakashi. She eyed Harry secretly and luckily that Harry got her covered. The copy nin realize that both Hermione and Harry are slightly glanced at him.

"Is there any problem?" He asked the both of them who looked slightly confused at the moment, which also had others' attention as well.

"No, we just wondering how are you going to eat with that mask still covering your mouth," Harry spoke as he looked at the grey-haired ninja. This had got not only the Golden Trio attention but almost all of them which include Naruto and Sakura as the two of them grinned evilly.

"Oh…I am, well, I usually…," Kakashi started as he really did not expect that they will ask that. Surely he hardly, or never, removes his mask in front of them.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei, just removes that mask or we will eat your shares," Naruto said him as he grinned evilly at him. Kakashi could only glares at him as he and Sakura snickers quietly.

"Well, I had my own secret way of eating even without removing my mask," Kakashi spoke, making the Golden Trio to look at him confusedly or amused with his answer. Yamato just sighed, Sai smile though he was a little confused at first while Naruto and Sakura just glare at him.

"Okay, if that what you say though I'm still a bit confuse here," Harry replied back as he eyed Hermione and she just simply shrugged and continued to eat.

* * *

><p>That night after taking some rest and having a nice shower, separately of course, Hermione and Yamato had a brother and sister's conversation and later they are joined by Harry and Ron who arrived with Kakashi since the two of them stayed at his place. Yamato may have heard about them from Hermione but Kakashi had no idea about them since Harry and Ron didn't tell him much about them or their mission.<p>

The four of them begins to discuss about what Yamato had offered them earlier that day as Kakashi was a bit lost in their conversation since the four of them decided to speak in English. Yamato know that he should include Kakashi into this matter since Harry and Ron stayed at his place and he might as well give them a hand about it. He did not want to ask his sister to do this but since Harry and Ron did not know what the spell she had used on them to help them able to understand other's language, he had no choice about it. It's not that he did not want to speak in Japan but sometimes he wants to speak in his own native language especially when speaking with his own family member or those from his birth country. And because it is only Kakashi so he wants to be a little selfish.

"Hermione, could you please put the language, whatever it is, spell on him so that he will be able to join our conversation here," Yamato asked his sister as he pointed towards Kakashi. He had been on alert when Kakashi tries to start a conversation with her, he actually never against her having a conversation with him but since they had arrived here in Konoha Kakashi seems to show some interest in Hermione and he felt a little awkward about it since he is his senior and she is his little sister.

"Eh…why, what, wait, stop, what are you going to do to me? Stop, stop it," Kakashi asked panicky as he saw Hermione walked towards him and have that wand pointed at him while Yamato, Harry and Ron tried not to laugh but failed.

"Don't worry, I just want to put a spell on you so that you can understand our language," Hermione spoke nicely as Kakashi fidgeted and tried to cover himself with anything he could grab.

"Oi…oi…senpai, careful with my things here," Yamato spoke with a little warning though he still tried to stop himself from laughing. Harry and Ron had been laughing loudly they had end up coughing.

"No…no, please stop, wait…wait." Kakashi is now panic as Hermione had approaches him with that wand in her hand and still pointed at him.

"Come on, I won't hurt you, I promise, you just feel a little tingling then you'll be fine, trust me," Hermione tries to smooth talking him but the effort seems to fail. She turned to her older brother in frustration.

Yamato now felt pity for his sister as she is trying hard to convince his fellow ninja member and senior.

"Kakashi-senpai, she will not hurt you, and she already promised you that," Yamato now tried to convinced the copy nin as Kakashi stared at him then to Hermione who is now smiling at him. What a beautiful smile she had. He looked back and forth between the siblings and could see that they are not joking about it.

"Ok…okay, just don't hurt or tried to change me into anything," Kakashi said with slightly nervous as he recalled the earlier event where Hermione had transfigured the chopsticks into forks and knives.

"I won't change you into anything, if I wanted to I already done it," Hermione replied as she stared at him yet at the same time she gave him a sincere smile. And Kakashi melt into that smile of hers.

"Okay then…I'm ready," told Kakashi as he closed his eyes. Hermione then cast the spell in a foreign language he had never heard off and at first he felt a tingling sensation on his throat when the feeling begins to fade and then he felt nothing.

"Okay, done," Hermione announced to him as Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and saw her smiling at him as he felt a little warm on his face. Harry and Ron beamed at him while Yamato looked at him and smile though he could sense that he is giving him a little warning as well.

"Right, now let's begin our discussion for tonight." Yamato called upon them as they gathered around the table. The Golden Trio looked at Kakashi who is at the moment still confused of what are they going to discuss for tonight. Yamato then glanced at his senior as he seems to be a bit lost at the moment. He then whispered something to his sister, asking for approval. She looked at him, then called both Harry and Ron and indicated them to come closer as Yamato asked for their approval as Kakashi still had no idea about them. Harry and Ron did not sure at first but then if they are going to ask for Kakashi's help then it left them no choice.

"Kakashi-senpai, I don't know if Harry and Ron or either one of them had told you about their current mission or problem or trouble that they had faced while on that mission. You know that Hermione, Harry and Ron suddenly appeared in Konoha yesterday and according to the ninja who had brought them, they suddenly appeared out of nowhere and end up here. For your information, these three are actually on the run and at the same time they are on a hunt, hunting down what they called as Horcrux, which is vital for them to get these things and destroys it," Yamato begins to inform Kakashi while the Golden Trio just sat and listened.

"Okay, they are running from what, and what is this Hor...Hor..?" Kakashi asked as he did not catch the pronunciation pretty clear.

"Horcrux, actually there are a few Horcruxes that we need to hunt down and destroys," Harry spoke as Hermione and Ron nodded their head. He then indicated to Yamato to continue.

"They are running from the Ministry, I know you are aware that they are not a bunch of normal people here, they are in fact witch and wizards. Hermione, my own sister, is a muggleborn because our parents are not from any magical family but her magic born within her. Harry is a half blood, his father is a pureblood wizard and his mother is just like Hermione, a muggleborn. But Ron is a pureblood wizard. They had their own world known as the Wizarding world and I've entered there once with my parents to send Hermione off when she was accepted in their prestigious school known as Hogwarts. The Wizarding world is hidden from muggles' eyes, those who are born normal without any magic, like me and you. I still remembered the old lady whom introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall who came to our house to inform our parents about Hermione's power and did some magic to prove that she's not lying, but she was not aware of my present at that time because I had managed to hide myself completely from her view so she did not know that I was there listening and watching them," Yamato spoke as Harry, Ron and Kakashi stared at him in disbelieved. Hermione could only smirk because she knew about it.

"But why, are they doing anything wrong that they are hunted by the Ministry?" Kakashi asked as he really wanted to know what is actually happened.

Yamato didn't say anything at the moment as he turned his attention towards Harry since Hermione had told him about Harry being their leader so he had been thinking about this for a moment.

"Harry, I think that it is better if we hear this from the three of you so that we can understand what is actually happened pretty clear," Yamato spoke as the Golden Trio stared at him. Harry looked pretty much reluctant at the moment but Ron had nudged him on his arm and nodded his head.

"Well, Yamato had told you about our background so we put that aside. We are on the run from the Ministry because a Dark Wizard had risen in the Wizarding world and he and his loyal followers, the Death Eaters had hunted down muggleborns witches an wizards, like Hermione, because believed that they are a disgrace on the Wizarding society, the Death Eaters are from the pureblood witches and wizards, the purist who think that they are better than anyone else, but not all pureblood agree with their beliefs, like Ron and his family, in fact those who disagree with the Dark Wizard especially the purebloods are labelled as blood traitors. Now, they not only hunted the muggleborn witches or wizards but anyone who they think that the potential to bring them down. The Dark Wizard had split his soul into seven and put each one of it into seven items known as the Horcruxes, the ones that we are currently hunted down and tried to destroyed one by one, I had destroyed two while in school, one in our possession and we don't have any idea where to find the remaining four though we only knew about three of its but still had no idea about the last one. We are the most wanted person in the Wizarding world especially the Ministry because of what we had done to oppose them, especially on certain of them. None of them believed that the Dark Wizard had returned once, and because of that the Wizarding world are in turmoil. Now the Ministry is controlled by the Death Eaters and even the current Minister is also one of them, the previous Minister had been killed by them so that they are able to take control of the Wizarding society. Even our school had been controlled by the Death Eater, our previous Headmaster had been assassinated by one of the teacher who is now the new Headmaster and two Death Eaters had becomes the teachers in our school and they are the most prejudice wizard and witch ever. We are supposed to finish our seventh and final year in school this time around, but instead of returning back to school we choose to hunt down the Horcruxes." Harry spoke as Kakashi gasped and stared at them in disbelieved, he never thought that they are having such a hard time while Yamato eyed them with sympathy and anger towards the prejudice purist that put his sister and her best friends in misery.

"The Horcrux that in our possession can manipulated us, me and Ron are the worse to feels the effect, it can drives us to madness and anger toward each other. We never fought or argued badly while in school before but since we had this locket," Hermione put the locket on the table as Harry continues "we constantly fought and unable to think properly, Hermione somehow managed to block her mind from being manipulated but since we had to take turns wearing it sometimes she can felt the effect too when either Ron or myself wore it at that time because it makes us suddenly felt angry and we started to blames each other and things are very frustrated at that moment. We had tried many times to destroy it but all had failed and that is one of the reasons that had us fighting," Harry spoke in anger as he glared at the damn locket. Kakashi could sense anger comes from all of them includes Yamato and himself towards the locket, the one Horcrux that could turned anyone to madness.

"But why must the three of you? Why not anyone else to hunt these Horcruxes, isn't there any adult who can do it instead of the three of you?" Kakashi asked them.

"I've asked Hermione the same thing yesterday, I was surprise too when she told me about it," Yamato spoke as Hermione glanced at him. He slightly smiled at her and held her hand firmly, letting her know that he is there for her.

"It is because we are the only ones who knew about the existence of the Horcruxes, no one else does," Hermione responded as Harry and Ron nodded their head agreed with her.

"How come no one else knew about it?" Kakashi asked as he is eager to find out.

"It is because no one had been informed about this, I was told about this by our former Headmaster who had been assassinated before the end of our sixth year. The Dark Wizard, also known as Vold…."

"Harry stop, don't you dare to say his name," Ron suddenly spoke as he warned Harry not to continue.

"Why, why you can't say his name?" Yamato asked, Hermione never told him about this.

"Because his name is taboo," Hermione informed them.

"Alright, the Dark Wizard, we called him as You-Know-Who, whose real name is Tom Riddle, began to create the Horcruxes when he was still a student in Hogwarts, involved himself in dark magic, our late Headmaster had told me about him and the history of his past, how his father had killed his mother because she is a muggleborn while his father was a proud pureblood who hated muggleborn and how the hatred towards muggles born in him. He had killed a fellow student while in school to prove of his dark magic and after he left school he slowly began to campaign among the proud purist to exterminate the muggleborns. Our late Headmaster had formed a secret society called the Order of the Phoenix with those who opposed him and his campaign and began to fight back but he and his loyal followers, the Death Eaters, were powerful and at the same time he had created the Horcruxes. There was a prophecy about him being killed by a boy and because of that many witches and wizards were attacked and killed." Harry spoke as Hermione and Ron could sense sadness in his voice and Yamato too realized about it and he remembered of what Hermione had told him about Harry's past.

"Since You-Know-Who was so powerful, people in the Wizarding world lived in fear by the time of his reign, my mother told me that she had lost two brothers, twins brothers, when they were fought against the Death Eaters, I wasn't born yet when they attacked our home and my parents had to hide my older brothers so that the Death Eaters won't find them. Harry had lost his parents, and another friend of ours, Neville, had his parents locked in St Mungo because they were crucioed by one of the Death Eater until they both lost their mind." Ron spoke when Harry didn't say anything, anger clearly shown in his face.

"What about the prophecy?" Kakashi asked, Yamato did not say a word about it and he let the teenagers to tell him themselves.

"The prophecy was about a boy who was born on certain year and time and he will be the one that will eventually kill and destroy him for good, and because of that Harry's parents were killed and our friend Neville had his parents to lost their mind and unable to be cured. Among the members of the Order there was a traitor who had gave out the location where Harry and his parents lived to the Dark Wizard, Harry was about a year old when You-Know-Who came to their house and killed his parents. Harry was supposed to die too along his parents that night but he survived," Ron spoke on Harry's behalf as Hermione held Harry's hand firmly.

"Why, what had happened?" Kakashi had his full interest in them now.

"Supposedly he was killed because You-Know-Who had used a killing curse on him but the curse rebounded back, hit the Dark Wizard instead and he was destroyed but not killed," Hermione explained to them as Kakashi began to formed the puzzle.

"Because of the Horcruxes?" he spoke, looking at them for confirmation.

"Yes, because he had split his soul and put it into different items that is why he was not killed but he had no physical body so no one know about him or of his whereabouts after that night since no one know that he was not yet been killed either except his loyal followers so for years they had been waiting for him to rise. And that is why Harry is known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, he was the one mentioned in the prophecy and the one that is wanted the most by the Dark Wizard himself," Hermione spoke as Harry glanced at her. He knew that Hermione always cared for him no matter what happened and she is the sister he never had.

"So, what happened now, apart from searching these Horcruxes and destroying it and at the same time being on a run?" Kakashi asked them.

"At the moment we are still thinking about how to destroys this one and since none of us, well me and Harry, had any idea how we wanted to learn how to block our mind from being manipulate by this bloody Horcrux, don't forget that it contained the You-Know-Who's soul," Ron responded.

"This thing really knows how to twist people's mind, and it is one bad news too. We can help you but it is you yourself that needed to be strong and be willing as well," Yamato said to them as he eyed Kakashi and the copy nin nodded his head.

"Yes, in order to learn how to block this thing from manipulating or tried to twist your mind, you must have enough energy because it can be very tiring and you really needed to focus all your energy to your mind when you had this with you," Kakashi spoke as Harry and Ron looked at them.

"Is it going to be an easy or hard one?" Ron asked as the two shinobi looked at him.

"If you want to know how hard it is, ask Hermione," Yamato said, making both the two wizards to turn to Hermione. She looked at them sheepishly.

"It can be very tiring at first but if you often do and slowly learn how to control your mind and energy then you had the good chance to be able to block the bloody thing from trying to enter into your mind," Hermione spoke as Yamato looked at her proudly.

"Okay, so when can we start?" Harry asked, it is obvious that he and Ron can't wait the learn it.

"Well, that will depends on your own body to decide since the three of you needs ample time to rest so we won't start pretty soon, and I think that you still need to gain back your loss energy so we won't start tomorrow, but I will see and tries to teach you basic thing about all these energy controls and then when the three of you are ready then we can start your training," Yamato spoke to them as Kakashi nodded his head.

"And what most important for now is that don't try to think of anything negative or bad, I know that the three of you are worried about what is happening there in the Wizarding world, but don't forget that your safety is your main priority, if you want to end all this then you had to make sure that you have strong will and believes in yourself," Kakashi told them. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other before turned to the two shinobi and nodded their head.

"I think that we stop here for now because it is getting late and tomorrow Kakashi and I had some work to do. So Mia, tomorrow you are staying here and take a good rest and don't forget what the nurse had told you earlier, I will try to come home as early as I could and we can go and get something to eat together, okay?" Yamato said to Hermione as she slightly blushed at the mentioned of her nickname in front of Harry and Ron.

"Okay," her only responded as she could hear both Harry and Ron snickered quietly. She glared at them and that got the two boys to shut their mouth.

"And the two of you should listen to what Kakashi-senpai will tell you, if anything that you are unaware of please inform him and the two of you should also take a good rest and I don't want to hear any of you tries to escape or even tries to run away because I can called the whole shinobi here in Konoha and hunt you down," said Yamato as he even tried to scared them, making Hermione to smack his arm.

"Stop doing that," she pretended to be angry at him as both Ron and Harry snorted and Kakashi watched in amused. It is still hard for him to found out about Yamato having a younger sister, let alone being a witch and now had become sort of fugitive from their own society which is currently being controlled by a group of evil witches and wizards. He knew that they had only told them half of their story but he knew that he cannot pressure them too much just to get the complete information.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Yamato apologized to the two boys as he giggled.

As it is getting pretty late, Kakashi and the two boys have asked for permission to leave. The three of them wishes the Grangers' siblings goodnight and waves them goodbye.

Hermione put the locket back at the table as she goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth and clean her face before going to bed. As she came out from the bathroom she could see Yamato is standing next to her door waiting for her.

"Well, I'm proud that you have made the right decision," he spoke as Hermione stood next to him. Hermione could only smiles at him as she holds on his hand firmly.

"You know that after hearing what you had told me yesterday, I was so worried about you," he spoke again, making Hermione slightly winced.

"Why?"

"Because you are my only sister, and I don't want anything bad happen to you," Yamato spoke in a soft tone. Worriedness is clearly shown in his face.

"Yamato, I will be fine. Don't worry about me, I am capable of looking after myself, besides I had learnt about it from the best," Hermione assured him as a smile appeared in her face.

Yamato stared at her, at first he did not want to believe it but then he could see the confident in her eyes and know that she is telling him the truth. He nods his head, telling her that he trusted her. He gives her a hug and ruffled her hair then wishes her goodnight before the two siblings departs to their own room to take their rest for the night.

* * *

><p>Here you go the third chapter for this story. Hope that all of you are going to like it and very sorry for any grammatical mistakes. This is one hard chapter to write but I enjoyed writing it. If any of you had any question or so about this chapter or this story feel free to send your PM to me anytime and I will try my best to answer it for you.<p>

As for pairing for Hermione, I'm not sure whether to have one of the Weasley twins or Kakashi though it is pretty obvious that he tried to get her attention or anyone else in Naruto or KHR but it won't be the three mentioned above, definitely no way Hermione/Krum, urghhh…. No Hermione with any older men like Snape whatsoever because that disgust me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Chapter 4 is now coming right up, hope you will enjoy this one XD

**Fair Warning:** Might contains some vulgar language or such.

**Disclaimers:** If only they were mine T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Meeting Maito Gai and the Three Men Conversation<strong>

"Mokuton No Jutsu"

Kakashi watched from afar along with Sakura and Sai as Yamato trained Naruto in order to improve his skills as the blonde teenager been trained like hell for the past few days. Since Akatsuki had kidnapped Gaara couple of months ago Naruto realized that the Akatsuki are now rapidly moving in two-person team in order to search the Jinchiiruki around the five countries and so far they did not know how many that had been caught and things are getting tense at the moment not only for Naruto but for Yamato as well along with the rest of the team.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you think that Naruto will be able to complete this new technique within this given period of time?" Sakura asked they saw Naruto getting tired and tired and not only him but Yamato as well since he had been using a lot of chakra in order to refrained the Kyuubi from taking control over Naruto and to make sure that Naruto did not loss his consciousness while training.

"Oh…I believes that he will be able to do so, but I'm not sure if he can actually completed it without having so much chakra left in his body," Kakashi spoke as he watched Naruto felt on the ground, followed one by one with his clones as tiredness took over them and some even puff into smokes and disappears. They had been training for hours nonstop and there's only a little chakra left in their body. Sai and Sakura could see that Naruto is trembling badly when he tried to stand up and he hold on his knee to support his body and he is breathing heavily.

Kakashi knew that Naruto and Yamato had reached their limit for they did not stop since this morning and now it is almost late in the afternoon and none of them had left the training ground yet and they only took a very short break.

"Naruto, Yamato, I think that we should stop now. We may continue it again later, now let's go back," Kakashi called upon them as Sai and Sakura ran towards Naruto to help him. The copy nin then walked towards Yamato who is panting heavily.

"Are you alright, so how Naruto had been doing so far?" The grey-haired ninja asked as Yamato looked at him.

"He's been improving and I think that he is able create that jutsu but he had only a little chakra left but I think that he had grasped the idea of it and how to create it accordingly," Yamato informed him as Kakashi looked at his junior nin with his lazy eyes though he is impressed with the information he got.

"Hmmm…well it's good to hear that, how about yourself?" Kakashi asked as he eyed Yamato who is now standing and reversed back his wood elements into the ground.

"Well I am okay, I guess," Yamato responded.

"I think that those three can't wait to go back to Konoha, I think that we should go now and besides did you promise something to your sister," Kakashi said as he is about to leave with Yamato as the three younger shinobi are having a race among each other.

xoxoxo

Hermione had just finished baking some cookies when Yamato had arrived home along with Kakashi. Harry and Ron are in the kitchen in Yamato's flat helping her because Kakashi had sent them here earlier since the two teenagers had told him that they had no idea what to do if they got stuck in his house and if they were with Hermione at least they can have some discussion going on.

As both Yamato and Kakashi entered the house they could smell a nice smell of freshly baked cookies and their mouth begins to water.

"We're home," Yamato announced at them though he felt a little weird about it since Kakashi did not actually lived here.

"We're in the kitchen," Hermione responded as her voice came from that direction.

Yamato and Kakashi walked towards the kitchen and saw Harry had made some tea and Ron is helping Hermione with the cookies though he intend to steal some and eat it as Hermione glared at him and Ron just smirked.

"Wow…so what are we having here?" Yamato spoke as his eyes gleamed and his mouth slightly drooling over the nice smell of the newly baked cookies and he could see that Hermione had baked some chocolate chip cookies and even some butter cookies and he really missed having these as their mum often baked for them when they were young.

"We have some chocolate chip cookies and butter cookies, I've learnt it from mum and I guess that you really missed all these, I know that these are your favourites," said Hermione as she smiled at him as she put two plates of freshly baked butter cookies and chocolate chip cookies on the table, seems that she had baked a lot of them because Yamato could saw some of the cookies are yet to be baked.

"There's a lot that you have made here," Yamato spoke as he took one butter cookie and tries to eat it and he was amazed, it taste the same as how their mum had baked, seems that Hermione had inherit some talents from their mum.

"Where did you get all the ingredients?" Yamato asked as he helped himself with another cookie and offered some to Kakashi as he took one, Harry poured for Yamato and Kakashi a cup of tea each though he and Ron still wonder how is Kakashi going to drink it without removing his mask.

"Oh…I bought it from the grocery shop over there, luckily that they had all the ingredients needed," Hermione replied, smiling at him as she took out a tray of newly baked cookies from the hot oven and put it on a plate, then she put the still raw, uncooked cookies into the hot oven.

As Yamato and Kakashi helped themselves with some cookies and tea, someone's knocked on the door. Yamato was about to open it when Harry offered himself to opened the door. It was Naruto, Sai, Sakura and another man wearing a weird green spandex with weird hairstyle grinning and standing outside Yamato's flat. Sakura who was holding a basket of food, surprised to see Harry was there but then they understand that they must be accompanied Hermione when they smelt the freshly baked cookies. Harry invited them to come inside and they followed him to the kitchen and saw the newly baked cookies and seem that Ron is making more drink for them.

Yamato was surprise to see not only Naruto, Sakura or Sai but Maito Gai as well. He invited them as Naruto, Sakura and Sai looked amazed at the freshly baked cookies on the table and both Naruto and Sakura are drooling as their eyes gleamed. Harry, Hermione and Ron was no surprise of the three members of Team Kakashi but surprise to see an unknown man with them but they can guess that he must be Yamato and Kakashi's fellow shinobi.

"Hermione, Harry, Ron, I would like to introduce you to our fellow shinobi, Maito Gai," Yamato introduced to them as the man in green spandex and weird hairstyle grinned at them with a sparkling in his teeth, he had a great, white teeth and surely Hermione and Yamato's parents must be proud of it though being dentists were their fake professions.

"Hello, I am Maito Gai, but you can call me Maito and I am known as the Konoha Green Beast," Maito introduced himself with enthusiasm as the Golden Trio tried to smile despite looking at him weirdly. Naruto and Sai just smile but Sakura smacked her face, felt a little embarrassed.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Hermione, this is Harry and here is Ron. Would you like to join us for some tea, and cookies?" Hermione greeted him and invited him as she eyed her older brother who just smirked at her.

"Are you sure, I would love to," Maito spoke full of enthusiasm as he walked over them and joined Kakashi and Yamato whom at the moment enjoying their nice cup of tea. The rest of Team Kakashi joined them as Naruto and Sakura couldn't take their eyes off the cookies and as they ate it, they seem to fall in love with it.

The rest of the day had gone pretty much well for them, they had a great time over tea and cookies and some of local delicacy made exclusive by Sakura's mother for them. As evening approaches, Yamato and Hermione's guests asked permission to leave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that night<strong>_

"So, what's your discussion for today?" Yamato asked Hermione as they continued their brother and sister's conversation for the night.

"Nothing much, just that the two boys keep on whining about missing their loved one and how to get everything done before things getting worse," Hermione replied, this time around the two of them are having their conversation in Yamato's bedroom and Hermione could see lots of photos are framed and hanged and some even put on the table.

Hermione smiles as he looked at the photos as most of the photos are of him, him and his fellow ninjas or shinobi, him and the members of Team Kakashi, and mostly him and their family. She could see a photo of Yamato when he was a baby, another one where he was about two or three year-old with their parents and a relative and she could guess that the picture was taken here in Konoha, another picture of him, their parents and Hermione when she was just a baby, one photo was taken in Namimori along with the Sawada where the young Yamato, Hermione and little Tsuna grinned happily when the photo was taken, one photo of them and their parents when Hermione was accepted to Hogwarts, and another picture where they had a family vacation in Italy along with Dino and that was the last time they took photo together. Hermione smiled as she remembered all the memories that they had together, when the first time they met their distant relatives who seems not so distant for them because of their closeness towards one another.

"How did you get all these photos, I thought that mum and dad had kept them in the family album," Hermione asked him as he cleaned his weapons and to make sure that each of it did not have any broken edge or such. He then looked at her who seems to smile happily upon seeing all those photos.

"I had asked dad to make an extra copy for me, so that's why I had some of those photos," Yamato told her as he begins to inspect his shuriken and kunai one by one.

"I see, so I guess that these people are your fellow shinobi?" Hermione asked as she pointed to one photo of him and his fellow ninjas.

Yamato looked at the photo she had pointed, and he remembered it well, it was a photo they had taken after returning from their S class mission. He smiled at that memories because it was taken a day after their return to Konoha after being away for about two months.

"Yup, they are," he simply answered her as Hermione nodded her head slowly and smiled at it.

"Yamato, I want to ask, did your fellow shinobi, you know, Kakashi and all, knew about our family?" Hermione asked him. Yamato looked at her as Hermione walked towards him and sit next to him.

"Hmmm…nope, not really, mostly because shinobi don't share much of their family background with one another but only told them a thing or two, Kakashi never knew about our parents, about you, just like Harry and Ron and it took them by surprise when they found out that I had a sister when you first arrived here. But the Hokage, you remember, Tsunade-sama and her assistant Shizune, they know about the background of almost every shinobi in Konoha, that's why she knew who to find and who related with whom. When you first appeared here with Harry and Ron and she found out about the three of you being magic users, she knew it immediately that I should be contacted as soon as possible because she knew I had a family member that being magic user and it was you. Luckily that the three of you appear here in Konoha, if the three of you appear somewhere else then you will face a lot of trouble, I hope you still remember I've told you that interrogation done by shinobi can be deadly."

Hermione shivered after hearing it, of course she remembered it loud and clear when Yamato told her about it years ago, and that why when she apparated here with Harry and Ron she told them not to fight when they were caught by the ninjas because they can be considered as enemy if they tried to fight, especially since they possessed some power and ability that are different from any normal people.

"So, Harry and Ron already had girlfriends, what about you then, do you have anyone special in your life?" Yamato asked though he did not want to know about it because he is not sure if he is happy to hear about it either.

"No, I don't have anyone special at the moment, I'm too busy to think of having any kind of relationship while in school though I befriended a boy from different school during my fourth year and he told me he wanted more than just friendship and I told him I'm not ready for any of that, he was very frustrated but what can I do because I don't like to have a long distance relationship when he left especially if we hardly see each other," Hermione told him and Yamato could feel ease on his chest, there's no way his sister should have a relationship whatsoever while in school though he don't mind her being friend with any boys, just like Harry and Ron and he knew about them when Hermione told him about them being her only best friends while in school. Though the real reason is that he will beat any boy who dare to makes his sister cry even if he is her boyfriend.

"Good to hear that," Yamato whispered to himself.

"What about you, any special girl around here?" Hermione asked as she smirked at him.

"Me, I don't have anyone special yet at this time, I'm too busy with my missions, tasks, even trainings. I have a lot of friends, men and women but no one that truly special for me, though there's one actually," Yamato spoke as he turned his gaze at his sister who looked at him with interest.

"Really, who is it?" she asked with that glinted in her eyes.

"You," Yamato simple answer as Hermione looked at him confusedly.

"Me? Why?" Hermione seems confused about it.

"Yes you. Because you are my little sister, though you are not little anymore but for me you always does. When you were first born, I was very happy because that I won't be alone anymore even though I lived here and not with our parents back in England but I knew that when I come home I will have someone to play or share story or secret with. I even swear to myself that I will protect you from any harm or danger and I will not let anyone to make you cry. When you were still a baby I always snuck into the nursery to see you and play with you and I love to see you smile or giggle because it was the best thing to see and it makes me happy. Mum had scolded me once for disturbing you sleeping but dad told her that it actually help to strengthen the bond between us because I am your older brother and you are my little sister and I will know what my responsible is to you," Yamato spoke softly as a single tear fell from Hermione's eye.

Hermione always know that Yamato loved and cared for her but she never thought that he really loved her this much and willing to do anything to protect her. She remembered when every time Yamato came home after given permission by the Hokage, she didn't knew it by that time but always heard about it from her parents, she was the most happiest person ever because she can have her only brother, sibling and best friend back. He often told her stories about Konoha though she hardly knew about it but listened to him attentively and paid full attention to him and then got the chance to came here once few years before she was accepted to Hogwarts. She remembered him protecting her from a bully when she was still in kindergarten and that bully didn't dare to do it again. She smiled to think about it again and again. Even though now she got Harry and Ron as her best friends, Yamato was always the best among them.

"Do you remember our playhouse, the one dad built for us when we were still young?" Hermione asked as he gazed at her and smile.

"Yeah, I still remember that, we often played there until late in the evening and mum had to yelled at us telling us to come home and because of that we often late for dinner," Yamato smiled and giggled as he remembered about it.

"The playhouse still standing strong even if had been years now, and dad had built another one exactly at our family secret mansion, but this one is a tree house and it is lot bigger than our playhouse. Dad had built it for us because he said that it will bring great memories about it," Hermione informed him as he looked at her in disbelieved.

"Really, are you serious?" Yamato asked as his eyes blinked a couple of time.

"Yeah, I've been there twice, at first mum scolded him because she knew that I'm afraid of height but dad said that it is the only way for me to face my fear, luckily the tree house is not that high, just around 15 feet above the ground.

"A tree house yea can't wait to see it. So Mia, do you still afraid of height?" Yamato intended to tease her as he smirked evilly.

"Nope, not anymore I'm afraid, after the Battle at the Ministry where I had to fly behind a thestral and flew with that creature again when we had to retrieved Harry from Privet Drive, I don't think that I'm afraid of height anymore, I think that I can handle it pretty well now and Harry and Ron did not like it because they can't tease me anymore about it," Hermione said as she smiled at herself and Yamato groaned, he too lost the chance to tease her again.

Hermione laugh to see how frustrated her brother is after losing a chance to tease her. Yamato glares at her at first but later joined her as he laughed as well.

xoxoxo

Harry and Ron are staying together in one room in Kakashi's house. The two of them still thinking about how and the kind of method that Yamato will teach them in order to learn to control their mind from being invaded. Ron had come out with several ridiculous ideas such as eating weird things, had something being put on their head and such but Harry simply brush it. Then Ron begins to whine about missing Lavender and his family and wonder about their being at the moment.

It was really hard to think of that at the moment but Harry too can't help but to think about Ginny and the Weasley and Hogwarts. He knew that they had to find the Horcruxes fast but right now they are stranded in a foreign soil not knowing where they are exactly and what surprised him the most is that he just found out that Hermione, his best friend, had a brother who lived here and he was a shinobi and was part of elite squad here in Konoha. And the three of them are not allowed to leave since that they are not strong enough, physically or mentally, to continue their current mission and Yamato, Hermione's older brother, had offered to help and train them so that they will be well prepare for any upcoming danger. But now the three of them are asked to take a good rest to restore back their lose energy but Harry felt that they actually had no time for this because they had been wasting time here when they are supposed to seek and destroy the Horcruxes. But then he was wrong for he had no idea where to find them and still had problem to destroy the one Horcrux in their possession. He was still thinking deeply when he heard a knock on the door as Ron go and opened it to see Kakashi standing outside.

"Yo…"

"Ummm….Hey," Harry responded and Ron only nodded.

"Are you two okay?" Kakashi asked them as Harry and Ron looked at each other wondering why Kakashi asked like that.

"Yeah, we're fine," Ron said to him as Kakashi slightly grin behind his mask.

"Good to hear, I just want to know if the two of you still had problem trying to accept our help since that we are a total strangers to all of you though Hermione got Yamato here," Kakashi spoke as he walked inside the room, Ron and Harry sit next to each other while Kakashi just stood there watching them.

Harry did not know what to say, he wanted to accept yet at the same time he wanted to decline though he had agreed with Yamato's offer but still think that they shouldn't be involved with this mess. He did not want to put others in danger because of him, enough that he already had Ron and Hermione with though he was very thankful to have them with him. He was their leader though he didn't see himself as one but they trusted him, he is The-Boy-Who-Lived, the one mentioned in the prophecy that will destroys Voldemort, and they are supposed to destroy the one Horcrux that currently in their hand and find the remaining Horcruxes and do the same so that they are able to kill and destroys Voldemort for good. But then they are here, in a foreign place where they had no idea where and met Hermione older brother and his fellow teammate who offers to help them. He was grateful with their offers but he knew that time will run out if they didn't start it immediately. He had no idea how long they will hold them here but Yamato was right, they can go back to their mission if they are fully recovered physically and mentally, and Harry knew that somehow along the way he can trust him even he had just met him and still surprise and shocked after found out that he is Hermione's older brother since she had never told them about him before, he guess that he now know why.

"Well, to be honest, we thought that at first we really did not want others to get involves with this problem, that's why we left with only the three of us sticks together because of the danger and we did not want to put others in it. We had been running from our enemy from one place to another. We had found out about our school being controlled by three Death Eaters with one being our Headmaster and two being teachers there and they had fully controlled the Ministry so we had to live in the wild. Then a few days ago we were chased by a group of Snatchers who work for the Death Eaters and we knew that we had to run fast because they had outnumbered us and we had almost reach a dead end when Hermione grabbed us and apparated us here. And then you found us and you know the rest."

"Apparated, what is that?" Kakashi questioned them.

"It means that you disappear from one place and appear in other place, but you must think and know the place you choose to appear clearly. I think that Hermione might know about this place so that's why we apparated here, or by right she choose to apparated us here, because she knew that at least we are safe here from our enemy." Harry explained to him and Ron agrees. Kakashi just stood there listening to them.

"Hermione is the brightest witch of our age and she knew spells, jinxes, charms and even potions more than any of us. She often got humiliated and insulted by one of our sworn enemy, Draco Malfoy who was a son of a Death Eater for being a muggleborn, he even jinxed her once and got her teeth grew big and it really hurts her. Luckily Madame Promfey had managed to fix it for her. But Hermione is strong and brave and often think quickly when we were in trouble. In fact she is the one who always saved us from trouble. And she loved reading too because books are part of her life." Ron told Kakashi about their sole female best friend, the brain behind the trio. Kakashi knew that if Yamato find out about that Draco Malfoy had done horrible things to her he will definitely have him killed.

"She punched Malfoy once during our third year, served him right for being a horrible person," Harry spoke as both he and Ron laughed while Kakashi looked pretty amused to hear it.

"Guess that Yamato is very lucky to have her as a sister," Kakashi told them as the two teenagers nodded agreed with him.

"Still I cannot believed that Hermione had an older brother because she never told us about it, so we always assumed that she is the only child in her family," Ron spoke as Kakashi and Harry looked at him.

"Yeah, I always thought that you are the only one with many siblings among the three of us with Hermione and me being an only child but now I think that I'm the only one without any sibling. And I think I know why Hermione never told us about Yamato," Harry spoke and this got both Kakashi and Ron's attention.

"Really, what do you have in mind Harry?" Ron asked because he really wanted to know as Kakashi observed them.

"First of all, it is because of Yamato's profession, it is very rare to hear about one person being a shinobi or ninja back in England, mostly we knew about it from movie that we watched in television so we thought that it is just an entertainment but never came across our mind that this profession truly exist, and secondly is because Yamato lived here, not in England."

"But Charlie lived in Romania, and he's a dragon tamer," Ron interrupted.

"What… a dragon what, say it again?" Kakashi asked as he was surprised to hear it.

"A dragon tamer, dragons exist in the Wizarding world and Charlie, one of my older brothers, is working with dragons in Romania," Ron told him as Harry nodded his head.

Kakashi looked amazed, or lost, as both Harry and Ron had no idea about it, and it goes the same to them about shinobi and such, especially Harry because he knew what is shinobi or ninja but never thought that it exists.

"Kakashi, I know you may be surprise to find out about dragon been exist in our world, right? It goes the same to us about shinobi or ninja. Guess that there's a lot that we should learn about," Harry spoke, Ron and Kakashi nodded agree.

"Yeah, seems that you are right about it. Sometimes we only think about what we had seen here and never try to discovers what is actually had been stored for us out there," Kakashi spoke as Harry and Ron looked at him and admitted that he is right about it. They had never though that there's other things for them to discover outside the Wizarding world.

"Tell me about you," Kakashi asked them as the two wizards looked at each other and back to Kakashi as Ron started to tell him about himself and his family. The second youngest among the Weasley siblings told Kakashi with enthusiasm about his family and Harry seconded it, telling the copy nin how glad he is to be part of the Weasley. Then Harry told about his and how he had grown up to be neglected by his own relatives but found salvation among the Weasley and Hermione and how both Ron and Hermione had become his best friends.

The three of them did not speak a word for a few minutes when Kakashi tell them that they should stop and take a rest for the night so that the two teenagers will able to recover their lost energy back and the sooner the better so that they can start their training pretty soon. They wishes each other a goodnight as Kakashi left their room and go back to his. There are a lot of things playing in his mind at the moment but he too knows that he should give a rest about it.

* * *

><p>"How are their conditions at the moment?" Yamato asked the nurse as he brought the Golden Trio for their second check-up and now waiting for the result since that the three of them had been staying at home for the last three day without doing anything heavy or such.<p>

"Their conditions had tremendously improved and they are getting lot better, I guess that they took their rest seriously and now they had gained their energy and health back so they are free and able to do any heavy work or such," the nurse responded to his question and Yamato looked calm to hear about it.

"_Guess that we can start our training now,"_ his mind spoke to himself as he eyed the three teenagers who are ready to leave the hospital. He had left the training ground and left Kakashi to be in charge of Naruto with Sakura and Sai to assist him. He thanked the nurse and then left with the Golden Trio tagging along behind him.

"Okay then, do the three of you wants to follow me somewhere?" Yamato asked them as they left the hospital ground. Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at each other and then turned to Yamato as they nodded their head, agree to follow him.

"Where to if I may ask?" Ron asked as they begin to follow Yamato.

"To our training ground, I had to check on Naruto to see his progress," Yamato informed them. Hermione and Harry could tell that Naruto maybe had some training going on.

"Okay, what is he doing there?" Ron asked again as Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes. Haven't Ron got the idea yet.

"He is currently doing a special training, and Kakashi and I are in charge for that. At the moment I had left Kakashi to be in charge and Sakura and Sai are there to help him," Yamato told them as the Golden Trio followed him closely as they entered into the forest.

The four of them walked in silent along the way there and when they had reached an open area, the Golden Trio had the shock of their life to see not one but many Narutos on the training ground with Kakashi, Sakura and Sai watching over them. Each Naruto is currently doing God know what but they can see that he, or they, are panting and sweating heavily. Some of them had even felt on the ground, tired while some still struggling because Hermione, Harry and Ron could see that each Naruto is paired with another Naruto to creates something as small form of blue spiral begins to form but then some begin to fade. Yamato turned to Hermione and smile at her. Hermione could guess that this is what Yamato had told her earlier some time ago about each ninja or shinobi having their own ability and now she guess that these are the abilities that Naruto possessed. And she even remembered Yamato had told her about his own abilities and elements that he possessed but he never showed to her once.

Harry and Ron couldn't say a word as they are still shocks and amazed with what they are currently see in their own eyes and watched it with full interest. Surely this world is full of surprise.

xoxoxo

Kakashi had seen Naruto struggled badly to improve his new jutsu and so far he had only managed a bit of it. But knowing Naruto he won't gave up. As he watched over him with Sakura and Sai looked awe at their fellow teammate he could sense that there's someone else watching over and turned to see Yamato along with Hermione, Harry and Ron. He could see that Harry and Ron were amazed at what they are currently seeing while Hermione seems to be astonished at the sight.

Kakashi saw Yamato whispered something to Hermione and he admit that he is pretty jealous of their relationship even though he knew that they are siblings. He had never seen Yamato like this before in his life because he knew that Yamato is a very serious person, loyal too and he had seen him relaxed once in a while but he had never seen him to be very protective of anyone before. He then see them coming towards him as Harry and Ron follow them slowly though their eyes still fixed on Naruto.

"Kakashi-senpai, how's Naruto doing so far?" Yamato spoke as they arrived there while Kakashi lying lazily on a wooden bench with his Icha Icha book in his hand.

"He's doing pretty okay," Kakashi replied as he slightly glanced at Hermione, luckily that Yamato didn't notice it.

The five of them watched over the scene in front of them. The Golden Trio seems to be amazed with the spirit shown by Naruto and wished that they could have the same spirit possessed by the blonde teenager.

It was almost late in the evening that they decided to stop the training and go home. Harry and Ron had asked Naruto non-stop about his ability and jutsu and even asked Sai about his ability. Sakura had a girl-to-girl conversation with Hermione since that the two of them are the only sole young women in their own group. Yamato and Kakashi walked behind them smiling to hear the group of teenagers who hardly knew each other having a nice conversation as if they already been friends for so long.

xoxoxo

"Hello everyone, so how's your training Naruto-kun," Maito greeted them when they arrived at the town.

"Good," answered Naruto tiredly.

"Oh….good to hear, I think that I want to train my team much harder after this. Anyway Hermione-san, thank you for the cookies, it was very delicious and I hope that you can bake it again," said Maito with a full grin in his face while Hermione fidgeted as she laughed a little.

"Ha ha ha…thank you, I will let you know," her responds as Harry and Ron snorted quietly, tries to not to laugh as they covered their mouth with their hands.

Yamato and Sakura sighed, Sai just smile as he always does while Kakashi just looked at them and at the same time steal some glances at Hermione who seems a little embarrassed. Naruto who looked tired just now, agreed with Maito immediately and even tell Hermione to make sure to invites him if she planned of baked some of those cookies again.

Harry and Ron had considered the ninjas except Yamato are lucky that they haven't met with Hermione's bad temper or worst met the end of her wand, but then they could sense that her bad temper had slowly eased since last year. They remembered from the first time they met and became her best friends until now and realize that she had change so much especially during on their sixth year and while on the run. They guess that it got something to do with hormones as they were all grown up. And the two boys had realized how much their friend had grown and they admitted that she is actually beautiful and they are proud of her and even prouder that she is like their own sister and family.

"Well, I think that I want to go and get something to eat before going home, what about if we go to Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto suggested to them.

"Okay, okay, to Ichiraku Ramen then," Kakashi spoke as all of them agreed though Hermione, Harry and Ron had no idea what it is.

Along the way the Golden Trio begins to think about their upcoming training and wonder if they will ever master it before time running out. They know that their training won't take a short time to finish but they hope that it will bring a great impact on them.

* * *

><p>Finally, just finished the fourth chapter XD<p>

I still had no idea of who to pair Hermione with, but in my mind I was thinking of choosing either Kakashi or Fred Weasley or George Weasley or even Oliver Wood, though I'm not actually sure about having Hermione to pair with Oliver. I would have Sai as one their friends but there's no way and NEVER WILL paired Hermione with Draco or Krum or Blaise or any of the Death Eaters, but I was thinking of the Varia.

Dino is out of the question because he is Hermione and Yamato's cousin, though he was their distant cousin, and the Vongola are younger than her and Tsuna is their cousin too.

I'm totally lost here.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Chapter 5, I'm sorry for the late update, took some time to get a good rest and also had been out of town for almost a week. This is a good progress for this story so I hope that you will enjoy this chapter my dear fellow readers and a big thanks to all who had been reviewed and support this story, it is such a great pleasure for me. And I have realized that there's a few spelling mistakes that I've done on the previous chapters so for that I'm sorry because some of the spelling quite confused me.

**Warning:** As usual, might contain some vulgar languages or such.

**Disclaimers:** Can't say that they are originally mine T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Training, Start<strong>

Hermione take a good look at her wand, it had served her good since she had bought it after she was accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She smiles at herself when Professor McGonagall came to her house to informed her parents about her being a witch and at first none of them believed it until McGonagall herself showed them some magic by transfiguring some item in her house into different item. What a shock and sweet memory there.

Hermione is now at the training ground where she and both her best friends had come yesterday along with her brother. This time around it is their turn to begin their training and Yamato wants to teach them on how to control their mind and learn how to block from any foreign telepathy to enter their mind especially if it is tries to control or twist their mind. She had already been into that part years ago and now she needed to learn more advance of it in which to rebound or counter it back and used her energy, or chakra, as her brother had told her before.

She turn to look at both Harry and Ron and could see how anticipated the two of them of this training though she also know that they both are a little worries and nervous as well, not knowing how this training will do them. They know that if they want to block their mind from being manipulated or twisted by the Horcrux or from Voldemort himself then this is the only way.

Hermione take a good look around the training ground, it was a very wide open area surrounded by forest. Harry and Ron looks pretty nervous as Yamato is making some preparation for them and along with them are the members of Team Kakashi along with Kakashi himself who at the moment watched the two boys with unknown face expression in his masked face and Hermione begins to notice that from the first day they met until today he never took off that mask and Harry and Ron had told her the same while they stayed at his place. She wonders if he wears that mask to hide his face for some reason.

"So Kakashi-sensei, are we going to train with them as well?" Hermione could hear Naruto asked his teacher, or former teacher, about their training.

"No, you will do your own training and they will do theirs, but since Yamato had to teach them as well as controlling you at the same time so he had to bring them all here and that's why Sakura and Sai are here as well because they will going to assist him," Kakashi responded to him.

"Hmmm…how about you then Kakashi-sensei, what are you going to do?" Naruto asked the grey-haired copy ninja again.

"I'm here to see your progress from your training," Kakashi simply answered him but he didn't notice that Naruto seems to have something else in his mind.

"And," Naruto asked him again as he grinned at Kakashi.

"And, what, what is it that you are trying to say?" Kakashi asked in confused as he stared at his former student who is still grinning at him.

"And you tries to keeps your eyes on her, right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked mischievously while Kakashi stared at him, still confused.

"She who, is it Sakura?" Kakashi asked again, he still doesn't get of what Naruto meant.

"No, not Sakura," Naruto answered mischievously.

"Well if not her then who….," Kakashi asked when he suddenly realized of what, or who, Naruto had meant as he stared at him in disbelieved because the only girls around them at the moment are Sakura and Hermione.

"Hehehe Kakashi-sensei seems that you're caught this time around," Naruto spoke as he grinned at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Kakashi asked as he tried to act coolly though he was quite shocked as he begins to blush a little. He never thought that the other seems to notice especially his former student. But then there's no way he is going to lose it pretty easily on them.

"Hehehe, don't try to think that you can fool me, I know that you always looked at her, especially if Yamato-senpai didn't notice it, right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whispered to Kakashi as if he is trying to blackmail him.

"Naruto, I think that you're having some nonsense mind in your head right now," Kakashi spoke back to him, trying to talk and act coolly because he did not want to attract any attention especially not from Hermione who stood not far from them and definitely not Yamato who is not far from his sister. There's no way he'll going to face the wrath from his younger peer if he hear about this.

"Yeah yeah say whatever you want Kakashi-sensei, but we always noticed that you will steal some glances at her when Yamato-senpai did not seem to notice about it, seems that Hermione-san had caught your interest, right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto spoke quietly as he grinned at him.

"We, who do you means we?" Kakashi asked him as he tries to acted cool yet serious but at the same time he could feel his heart beat faster and he could feel his palms sweating, seems that not only Naruto was not the only one to notice about it.

"Well, you can say that besides me, Sakura-chan and Sai had noticed about it too," Naruto spoke quietly at him as his smile is far from being mischievous and Kakashi could sense that his eyes is looking at something else. Kakashi slowly followed and turns his gaze towards Sakura and Sai and saw them smiling at him knowingly especially Sakura who had that glints on her eyes.

Kakashi now could feel himself in big trouble right now, though he is always the cool type of person especially when being with his students or fellow ninjas, this mean danger for him. If Sai, he may had not much problem about it because he knew that Sai will not try to pester or push him or even blackmail him much but with Sakura, it will going a lot of problem for him because he knew that girl so much and knew what she will do or what she capable of, and he was really hoping that the three of them will not try to tell Yamato about this or he will face lot of problems from his fellow ninja, especially when he know how protected Yamato is of Hermione. He sighed heavily when both Sakura and Sai walks toward him and that smile still stuck on their face. Luckily for him that Yamato, or Hermione for that matter, didn't seems to notice it much because the brain of the Golden Trio is now helping her brother and they are joined by Harry and Ron.

"Yes, is there anything that I can do for the two of you?" Kakashi tried to be formal but failed since the two of them still had that smile in their face especially Sakura who seems to have something playing in her mind and that means trouble.

"No, nothing," Sakura answered as she tried to act sweetly but Kakashi knew that she is up to something. He is about to speak when Yamato calls them.

"Alright, I think that we are ready for…is there any problem here?" Yamato asked as he saw the four of them flocked together and each of them seems to act weirdly.

"No, no problem here," Kakashi responded fast as he sounded a little nervous and he could hear Naruto and Sakura giggled quietly while Sai just had that smile in his face. Damn these teenagers as Yamato looked at them weirdly but then he chooses to ignore it.

"You are saying, Yamato?" Kakashi asked him coolly as he tried to act normal but at the same time he could hear Naruto and Sakura snorted as they covered their mouth with their hands. These two teenagers can be the death of him.

"I say that we can start our training now, that if everyone's ready," Yamato spoke as he eyed Naruto, Sakura and Sai strangely and then just simply shakes his head. He then turned away from them to join his sister who is currently having a chat with her two best friends.

A moment later all of them begin to start their training for the day.

* * *

><p>"Remember, focus on your energy and tries to empty your mind slowly, make sure that you did not think of anything at the moment even you are still worries about your current situation. Use your energy, or chakra, and focus on one thing at a time. Tries to feel your energy flows within you and then when your mind is completely empty tries not to let anything come across it and if you could detect anything foreign tries to enter your mind, you must tries to push it away or at least tries to block from entering your mind completely."<p>

Harry and Ron still remembered of what Yamato had told them earlier as they are now on their way back as it is late in the evening and all of them are very tired especially the two of them. Hermione is having a different kind of training since she already had passed that one long time ago and now she is trying the hardest one compared to them and she insisted that they should do the same after completing their current training since they mustn't allows the enemy to tries to control them or their mind.

Harry and Ron still having a problem but so far they had managed to slightly control of their energy and from what Kakashi had told them, it was not that easy to do in a short time but if they willing to give it a try later, he might give them a hand even because he knew that they actually didn't have much time to idle.

Kakashi could only smile a little to see the quite frustrated boys whom so far are not yet doing pretty well. He understand that this is not easy for them since that they had never learn anything like this before but somehow their only girl best friend is going pretty okay for her part. Knowing Yamato he might going to start training Hermione non-stop later that night.

"Hey mate, you know that all this training makes me really hungry."

Kakashi could hear Ron slightly complaint to Harry and this redhead teenager really reminds him of Naruto since the two of them loves eating.

xoxoxo

"Hermione, how do you feel when doing this training?" Yamato asked his sister as they are about to have their dinner that night.

Hermione looked at her brother and to be honest, she didn't sure if she could surpass this training easily since they had to do it in a very limited time and she and her best friends cannot linger longer in Konoha for they still had their mission going on.

"To be honest, I'm not sure if I could do it better than before. I may able to learn but that doesn't mean that I can achieve it easily because of some circumstances. This training is lot harder than before and I don't know if I am able to master it before the time comes."

Yamato just listened to his sister as he knew how hard this training can be for her for he had been through it before. Besides this training really took a longer time before anyone able to surpass it, even though he really wanted Hermione to be able master it well but time is running out for them.

"I believe that you will be able to do it, though this training took much longer time but I know that there's nothing impossible for you, right?"

Hermione just looked at her brother as he smiled at her and from his face she could see that he is being honest with her and did not lie just to cheer her up. She then decided to believe in what he had said to her as she smiles at him. Even though she did not really convince that she will be able to do the training successfully but having Yamato to actually believe that she can and able to do so had her change her mind and she convince herself that she will have it done successfully.

"Thank you," Hermione could only thanked him but deep in her heart she was really grateful for having someone to believe in her.

"So, do you think that you are able to continue with our training later?" said Yamato as he grinned at her.

Hermione could only smile as she nodded her head.

* * *

><p>Days had been passing by as the Golden Trio had been practiced with their training and once in a while they will try to practiced it while wearing the locket to see how far do they able to block their mind as the Horcrux will test them at the same time and so far both Harry and Ron still struggling because as the two of them tries to block their mind from being manipulated the Horcrux will try to penetrate deeper into their mind and because of that both Harry and Ron was running out of energy since they tried to win the inner battle. Ron was almost gave up but seeing that Harry and Hermione had tried their best he convince himself that he is able to do as good as them.<p>

Yamato was a little relief though he still worried for them, the Golden Trio had stayed in Konoha for weeks now and he knew that from day to day time had passed by fast and the three teenagers will leave Konoha sooner when they had managed to pass their training and trial that had been set up for them in order to defeat the enemy. He also aware that the three teenagers might have a strong heart and high resolve in order to beat their enemy but none of they are being trained like any of the ninja or shinobi which makes them lacking of certain skill even though he had taught Hermione some of it years ago but he will make sure that he and Kakashi will teach them on how to defend themselves or how to defeat their enemy apart from using any magic so that they can balance the strength of their physical and mental and how to use minimal energy so that they use the rest of their energy wisely.

Hermione could sense the feeling that currently lingers around her brother. She knew how worried he was of them, especially of her. Hermione really did not want her brother to be worried of her all the time but knowing what kind of danger they are facing in the future makes her worries as well. If they couldn't face or overcome the training or trial that they are currently faced she knew that they are unable to face their enemy when they returns to England and eventually the Wizarding world. She knew that Voldemort is waiting for them and currently the Dark Wizard is controlling the Wizarding world likes his own alongside his loyal Death Eaters. She really did not allows any of that to happen, to let people to live in fear, biases among the witches and wizards because of their blood status, the Wizarding world is no longer a safe place to stay as long as Voldemort still live and rule the world. And because of that Hermione had set her mind up, she will not give up no matter what happen and she will make sure that Harry and Ron will survive this training and trial in order for them to defeat their enemy and bring back peace to the Wizarding world.

The two siblings often had a talk almost every night. Yamato wants to know how far did Hermione had achieve in her training while Hermione wanted to know if she had been doing well in her training, both physically and mentally. Yamato know that Hermione had been doing pretty well but she had taken the training pretty seriously and sometimes she was into the training until her energy had reached its limit and she will succumb into tiredness and this had worried Yamato so much.

Their training is getting lot harder from day to day and sometimes some of their ninja friends will come to join and eventually help them. Shikamaru often discuss with Ron regarding any strategies since both of them are strategist in their respective teams and Shikamaru taught or give some advice on strategies to Ron on how to defeat or escapes from their enemy if their situation did not allows them to fight. Once in a while Tsunade along with Shizune and even Iruka will come to see their training and the Konoha Hokage taught a thing or two about medical to Hermione so that she can help to save or tend to any injuries in the future. And for Harry he was trained pretty hard since he is the leader and currently the most wanted wizard in the Wizarding world. He was pushed harder when doing his training since they did not have much time to linger and do nothing. The Golden Trio was pretty much beaten up while doing their training but they cannot complain or give up for the faith of the Wizarding world is in their hands. With this time and chances given to them they took it and used it wisely to train much harder so that they are able to defeat their enemy when returns back to the Wizarding world. And along the way of their training they had tried many times to destroys the locket but still couldn't prevail and this had really tiring them.

xoxoxo

Almost a month had been passed by since the Golden Trio been staying in Konoha and they had been doing their training none stop and they only took a day or two to rest per week since the beginning of their training in order to regain back their energy. Hermione is now doing three kinds of trainings, energy and mind control in which she is able to block her mind and at the same time she is trying to penetrates into her enemy's mind and to see what do they have in mind but this really need a higher concentration and used lots of energy or chakra, then she had self-defend training in which she was trained to fight and defend herself by Sakura, Yamato and even Kakashi and lastly the medical training where she was taught by Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and even Ino. Kakashi and Yamato took turn to taught the Golden Trio along with the rest of Team Kakashi where Naruto is training Harry while Sai is with Ron. Other teams or shinobi sometimes joined them and seem that Maito Gai is more than grateful to join them and for that he often drag his team to join the training.

And within a month the Golden Trio had met and befriended with a lot of people. Once in a while Jiraiya will come back to Konoha and shares some stories or adventures with them while travelling around the neighbouring countries and amused to hear Naruto called him the pervert sannin. Harry and Hermione had confirmed that Chouji is another of the Weasley's missing relatives and they along with Ron had learnt to avoid using the word 'fat' when being around him and not even to tease him with that word if they wanted to avoid from being beaten up by him. Shikamaru, who famous word is troublesome is a strong shinobi who is master in strategy, hated being troubled but sometime it is hard for him to say no when people asked for help except for certain reason. Sakura and Ino often called each other names and loves teasing each other which eventually end up in an argument, Kiba and his ninja dog Akamaru, Shino and his bugs, the shy Hinata who had a crush on Naruto while her cousin Neji is always being serious, Rock Lee who loves hard training and Tenten who often had that big scroll with her, and the three Gryffindors also had heard about Sasuke. They also had met with the ninja hounds belongs to Kakashi, and how Hermione loved to play with them even though she loves cat more but they just being adorable and able to communicate which not only amazed her but both Harry and Ron as well though none of the ninja hounds are as big as Fang or the Three-headed dog that they had encountered while on their first year in Hogwarts. They even become friends with Iruka who was Naruto's former teacher before he became part of Team Kakashi, formerly known as Team 7.

Not only that but Hermione, Harry and Ron also had met some of other shinobi such as Kotetsu, Izumo and Genma, where the Golden Trio had met them when Yamato and his fellow teammates were being sent on a mission which took about less than a week as the three shinobi were asked to protect and assist the Golden Trio upon Tsunade request, and also Shikaku who happened to be Shikamaru's father and how the resemblance between father and son are pretty obvious and the genin Konohamaru and his fellow teammates and some of the female ninja such as Anko and Kurenai and Hermione get along pretty well with them along with Shizune who had taught her about medical and herbs that can be used as medicine.

Yamato is glad to see his sister to cope well along with his fellow shinobi in Konoha though some of them seems to be quite friendly with her but somehow he always kept her identity from being known to other shinobi and even to the villagers to avoid any problems and yet from day to day he often think about her and the two boys for they will leave Konoha as soon as they had done with their training and thus continues with their mission and Yamato really did not want to let her go but seems that it is hard for her to stay and do nothing. Yamato knew that if she had left the village it is hard for him to track her down since he is busy with ANBU and he did not know whether the Hokage will allows him to left the village to go after them if anything goes wrong and this had left him no choice but to contact them and hope that they will keep an eye on her. He knew that this should be his duty as her older brother but he really did not want anything bad happen to her if he is not allows leaving the village since Akatsuki is still on the move, searching for Jinchuuriki so he cannot leave Naruto alone at the moment. It is really hard for him to make the choices for he had two top priorities at this moment and both are very important to him.

xoxoxo

Somewhere in the Wizarding world Voldemort had grown restlessly since there's no news of Harry Potter and his best friends being caught whatsoever. The Dark Wizard still felt the threat for The-Boy-Who-Lived is still on the run and none of his Death Eaters or Snatchers or even the werewolves knows of their whereabouts at the moment, seems that they had lost track of the Golden Trio. Even though he had gain control of the Ministry and eventually the Wizarding world seems that none of it could satisfied him when Harry is still on the loose. They had been searching and searching but none prevail for they really don't have any idea where to find the Golden Trio and this had angered Voldemort very much.

Mrs Weasley was very worried of her missing son, she had no idea where is he and his best friends at the moment. The grandfather clock had shown that Ron is currently travelling and Mrs Weasley somehow knew that her son is not in the Wizarding world or in England for she had a strong motherly intuition and believes that Ron is somewhere else for she could not feel him being around in the Wizarding world. Her husband had told her not to worries and even said that maybe Ron along with Harry and Hermione are somewhere in England but Mrs Weasley had brushed him off telling him that she could not sense them being around England. The twins had often came back to their Aunt Muriel's home since the Weasley had stayed there when Voldemort and his Death Eaters had took control of the Wizarding world. The Weasley had took some of their belongings from The Burrow which including their grandfather's clock so that Mrs Weasley know what her family is currently been doing.

Ginny and Lavender are so worried about their boyfriends while Luna and Neville worry of their friends. School are no longer fun since the Death Eaters had taken over and everyone had lived in fear while in Hogwarts. The Slytherins are roaming around freely and lavished themselves with everyone else's fear as no one dares to oppose them since the Carrow siblings had becomes teachers in Hogwarts and they makes Umbridge look nice instead since they teach the students in an extreme way in which had planted fear in the students' heart except the Slytherins. The Carrow siblings are very bias towards the muggleborns and those muggleborn witches and wizards had lived in fear since as news of muggleborn witches and wizards had been murdered almost every day had been printed by the Daily Prophet and thus had worried the students in Hogwarts so much especially the Gryffindors, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff since the bias in not only towards the muggleborns but also those who opposed the Dark Wizard as well, whether they are half-blood or pureblood. All of them are hoping for it will over soon but they know that it is not easy since Harry, Hermione or Ron is not around them and for that Neville had took over as leader of the remaining DA members in Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell, this is getting nowhere," Ron uttered angrily after another attempt of destroying the locket had failed. Even though he and Harry had managed to learn to block their mind from being invaded by the Horcrux but since they are unable to destroy it, it really had frustrated them.<p>

Harry and Hermione had no idea of what to do and Hermione had run out of idea of what spell to use to destroy the locket. The three former Gryffindors is at the training ground and had done with their training for the day and they took the time after to try to destroy the locket with many attempts but each had failed. The three of them took some distant away from Yamato and his team for they had training to be done and did not want to bother them with their trouble for they had done a lot for them.

Hermione sat on a rock while Harry sat on the ground looking at Ron who had been walking back and forth uttering angrily and swearing non-stop, his face clearly shows the frustration as he gripped the damn locket tightly in his fist. Luckily for them that Hermione had cast a silencing charm so that they won't create any attention from the others with their swearing and such. Getting tired of sitting on the ground Harry stood and sit next to Hermione as the two best friends watched their redhead best friend rambling, muttering and swearing.

All of them are into themselves thinking of a way to destroy the locket that none of them had realized that Yamato and Kakashi had approaches them as the two shinobi looked at the three Gryffindors with amaze to see Ron talking or muttering without any voice or slightly noise coming from him while Hermione and Harry just sit there watching him.

Kakashi and Yamato looked at each other and they are really astonishes with what they had saw, they knew that Ron usually a loud person but this time around he is kind of mute, muttering with no voice coming but Yamato could guess that this somehow had to do with magic. He can see that Ron is gripping on the locket as he saw a burned mark on a rock not far from them, he can guess that the three of them had attempt to destroy the locket again but did not succeed as he can see frustration and anger coming from the redhead wizard.

Kakashi on the other hand, only pay attention to Hermione who seems not to notice them as she had her back on them and luckily for Kakashi that Yamato is two steps ahead of him. Kakashi had never seen anyone as beautiful as Hermione before, well there's a few but somehow it is Hermione who had caught his attention. Hermione reminds him of Sakura, strong and caring but Hermione is full of determination and unlike Sakura who will beat both Naruto and Sai if they pissed her off, Hermione will not do such thing and she will try everything to stop both Harry and Ron from fighting because he had saw what the effect from the locket had done to them when they had to wear it or when they had failed to destroy it. He had saw Hermione being sad before, he knew how hard the girl had tried but her effort failed since they had no idea how. Kakashi had heard from Yamato how Hermione hated being failed on anything but this was different. He had heard from both Harry and Ron that once while in school if Hermione had failed in either class or duel, she will had a bad temper, but this time around if she had failed, she often cries and isolated herself from the others because she did not want them to see her cries. Kakashi pitied the girl and he knows that she tried to be strong for the boys. Yamato is such a lucky man to have Hermione as his sister and Kakashi is very jealous of them because of their closeness towards each other. He knew how protective Yamato was towards her and Kakashi hope that he too could protect her from anything that could harm her. Kakashi had to admit that he really likes her and maybe more than that.

Both Harry and Hermione watches Ron muttering and rambling angrily non-stop and none to realize the two shinobi who had been watching them from behind when Harry suddenly aware of the present of another person there near them. He turns around to see both Yamato and Kakashi looking at them as the two shinobi smile at him. He quickly nudges Hermione on her arm and pointed at her brother and his fellow shinobi. Hermione turned and surprised to see her brother and Kakashi standing there watching them as she quickly removes the silencing charm but forgot to inform Ron who had been rambling and did not realizes that the two shinobi are there.

"…stupid, bloody hell this thing give us trouble, damn it that You-Know-Who, I wish he is burn to hell, arghh…bloody idiot…," Ron rambled with that angry expression written in his face, while both Yamato and Kakashi watched in amused to hear him swearing and muttering.

"Ron…hey Ron…," Harry whispered loudly to Ron who seems not to listen. Hermione looked slightly embarrassed as Ron keep on muttering about the bloody locket that contained the soul of Voldemort.

"It's okay just let him be," Yamato said and Kakashi smirk, knowing how upset the redhead was as the two shinobi walks towards them. This has got Ron stop from his rambling and looked at the two shinobi with eyes wide open and he was slightly red either from embarrassment or anger. He slowly turned to his two best friends who are both slightly red as well and he can see the sadness in their eyes.

Yamato looked at Hermione and saw her eyes are slightly red and glassy, wet from tears. He knew that she had tried not to cry but her eyes are filled with tears as sadness and anger written in her face. This really broke his heart to see her in such condition. He even realized that she tries not to cry in front of them especially to Harry and Ron and to Kakashi because she did not want to show them how weak she is. He walks towards her and holds her hand tightly and indicates her to follow him. He knew that she wanted to cry but not in front of them so as her brother he really understands her well. Hermione stood up and follow his lead as they left the others behind and Yamato signalled them not to follow.

Yamato and Hermione take a long walk away far away from the others until they had reaches a small stream and an open area. Yamato let go of Hermione's hand and wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly.

"Let it out, it's okay to cry," Yamato told her softly and slowly tears begins to fall from Hermione's eyes as she cry in her brother's arm. She felt herself as a failure and unable to do anything as if she had let them down.

Yamato held her tightly in his arms and hear her cry. It's really broke his heart to see her down, he never see her in such condition before.

"I'm such a failure. I had let everyone's down," Hermione choked in her cries as Yamato rubbed her arm softly and wiped her tears away from her delicate face.

"You're not a failure, and will not be one. You listen to me, maybe right now you are unable to do this but trust me one day, maybe today or tomorrow or the day after, you, Harry and Ron will make it successfully. As long as none of you had given up then everything will be fine," Yamato spoke softly as Hermione had almost stop crying as she cling to her brother and buried her face in his chest. She felt protected when being with him, though she is able to look after and protect herself, she felt lot safer when she is with Yamato, her only and older brother.

After felt a little relieves both Yamato and Hermione walked back to their friends and fellow teammates who had been waiting for them as evening approach.

* * *

><p>Finally the fifth chapter for you guys, so hope that you will enjoy this chapter as much as I do though I took a bit longer time to write this one.<p>

Our heroes are still in Konoha so the KHR characters are not yet to make their appearances here though I do insert some scene (my own scene) on the Wizarding world.

Any review or comment or questions please do not hesitate to ask. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So here is chapter six for this story, sorry for not updating this for quite sometimes for I'm going to start my new semester so I'm kind of busy at the moment. So please enjoy this chapter as much as I do love writing this one. And thank you to those who had been adding this story as your favourite and put this story in story alert and also reviewed this story, it really makes my day and I really appreciate if anyone willing to be my beta reader

**Warning:** As usual

**Disclaimers:** Still not originally mine

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Mission Continues, Goodbye Konoha<strong>

"Yamato-san, Kakashi-san, it's been a while since we had seen the two of you. Heard that you are pretty busy lately, so how's Naruto's training had been doing so far?" Kotetsu asked as both he and Izumo had their round around the village and stumbled upon Yamato and Kakashi who are currently just finished having their lunch at Ichiraku Ramen.

"Yeah, anyway where's Hermione-san, usually she will be with you all the time. It's been a while since I saw your beautiful little sister, Yamato-san," Izumo spoke as he grinned without noticing that Yamato are glaring at him as his protective mode arise while Kakashi just looked at them lazily though he is a little jealous, knowing that both Izumo, Kotetsu and another fellow shinobi, Genma, had met the Golden Trio a couple of weeks ago and befriended them especially with Yamato's younger sister Hermione.

Kakashi knew that Yamato had done tremendously well in taking care of his sister and covering her true identity after she had arrived in Konoha with her two best friends about a month ago and not many had met them except his team and the rest of the chunin and includes Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai, Maito Gai, Anko, Shikaku and even Jiraiya and they had promised not to expose much about her and her two best friends. Other shinobies may had seen Yamato with the Golden Trio and slightly had the idea of her being his sister and even the shinobies who had caught them did not tell anyone about it since Tsunade had insisted that they should keep it shut. But somehow about a couple of weeks ago the Hokage had asked Kotetsu, Izumo and Genma to assisted and looked after the Golden Trio when Team Kakashi which includes Yamato, Team Gai and Team Asuma had been sent for some separate missions which took about a week or less while Team Kurenai was sent for scouting at the border of the country for about a week.

"Naruto is doing great and Hermione is having her training to be done along with her friends and we are going to see their progress afterward," Yamato spoke as the two shinobi grinned at him while Kakashi smiled and nodded his head.

"Well we had to go now, we want to see if they are doing fine," Kakashi spoke as he and Yamato about to take their leave.

"Okay then, please say hello them," Kotetsu spoke as they too about to take their leave and go to different direction as both Yamato and Kakashi nodded to them.

xoxoxo

"Hermione, when do you think that we are allow to leave this village, not that I don't want to be here anymore but I think that it is time for us to go and continue with our mission," Harry said as the three of them were currently taking their rest from their training. Both he and Ron looked at Hermione as the brain of the Golden Trio had no idea how to respond to that question.

"I don't know Harry, my brother did not tell me anything about it, but then you are right, we already be here quite long enough and we don't know how the condition in the Wizarding world, we don't know what is currently happen there," Hermione responded, her eyes glinted with sadness.

"Hermione, what do you think, should we leave sooner or else. But what will your brother say about it?" Ron asked as both Harry and Hermione looked at him.

"I really don't know Ron. I don't know how to tell him about this or what is his reaction would be. He know that sooner or later we have to leave and continue with our mission, just that I don't want him to be worry about me when it is time for us to leave this village and go back to where we had come from," Hermione responded with a soft, sad tone.

Harry and Ron glanced at her, know that it is hard for her to leave her brother whom she hardly saw but then the time is crucial for them because from day to day Voldemort and his Death Eaters will become lot stronger than before and the faith of the Wizarding world is in their hands.

"So how then, what should we do?" Harry asked again, he is determined to go back to the Wizarding world and continues with their searching but then they are in the middle of their training and even though they had done well but then how well did they had achieves so far.

"I think that I will talk about this with my brother, just that I can't promise anything but I will try," Hermione spoke but no so confident, seems that she had lost a bit of her Gryffindor's courage.

"Are you sure about this Hermione, or why don't we all talk with him together for it will be much easier so that he can hear from all of us," Ron said as Harry looked at him while Hermione looked a little hesitated. She knew that it is better for her to speak about this with her brother alone first before involving both Harry and Ron, but then she also know that Ron is right about this that Yamato should hear from all of them. Hermione was a bit lost at this moment and confused as well.

"Hermione, what do you think about this?" Harry asked her for he had noticed that Hermione seems a little lost. Hermione looked at him and then she set her mind up.

"I think that it is better if I talk with him first before the three of us talk with him together," Hermione spoke determinedly, knowing that it is better this way and besides she is the only one who knows how to deal with her brother.

For a while both Harry and Ron did not speak anything after hearing of what Hermione had said. After hearing her Harry did not looked confident as he too realized that he had no idea how to deal with Yamato and dealing with him is not easy to be precise. Ron too knew that he is unable to deal with Yamato easily because unlike his own brothers, Yamato is different and Ron know that he will definitely not going to win if argue against him. Ron had seen the way his brothers and sister and Hermione's brother shows how they care and protect their family in different way. His brothers and even Ginny often teased him though they do care for him but he saw that Yamato really care, love and protect Hermione very much and how Hermione had shown the same affections to her brother very much the same even though they hardly see each other and Yamato is willing to do anything for her and because that Yamato is a ninja or shinobi and had the ability to use elements like water and earth, it had shown how strong and dangerous he can be. He even wonder if he can ask Yamato to come and join them but he know that Hermione and Harry will not going to allow it for Harry did not want others to get involve while Hermione did not want to risk her family in the upcoming war against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"All right then, have it your way first, if things did not go well then we will step in," Harry finally spoke, knowing that it is the only way to deal with it as Ron nodded agrees with him.

* * *

><p>Hermione was never this nervous before, though it seems easy to say but then by right it is one of the hardest things to do especially when dealing with her brother. She cannot expect what his reaction would be but she know that she cannot delay much of it before things gone bad.<p>

Hermione and Yamato are having their dinner and somehow Yamato could sense that Hermione seems a little restless at that time and she even hardly touch her food. As her brother he really concern about her and wonder if there's anything bothering her at the moment but deep in his heart he somehow knew that this had something to do with those two wizards and their current mission.

"Hermione, is there something bothering you at the moment?" Yamato asked as Hermione seems to play with her food instead of eating it.

Hermione looked at him and sighed, more to herself, and she really doesn't know to how explain this to her brother. She know that she had to tell him before those two boys does.

"I don't know how to say this, but this is regarding with our mission," Hermione started and Yamato knew that he was right about this.

"What about it?" Yamato asked as he eyed his younger sister with full attention but with serious expression.

"Harry, Ron and I had spoken earlier. The three of us had agreed that we had been staying here long enough and we know that things are still bad in the Wizarding world and…," Hermione stopped as she really don't know how to explain this to him, she know that they had to leave soon but she did not want to leave her brother again but the faith of the Wizarding world in in their hands. Yamato had left his food and turned his attention to her and ready to hear what she is going to say next but somehow no word is coming from her mouth and he understand that she is having problem expressing it as she seems to be a little predicament about it.

"When do the three of you plan to leave?" Yamato asked and this had Hermione looked at him instantly and shock written clearly in her face as she never expect that Yamato would understand her.

"Sooner if possible, I know that both Harry and Ron are doing okay with all the training you had provided us and so far the two of them had been doing pretty well. We do not want to delay this much longer because the longer we stayed here the stronger our enemies would be and the lives of those people back in the Wizarding world are in danger if we do not hurry," Hermione spoke softly, determined but sad, not for the people in the Wizarding world but for leaving her brother again.

Yamato did not respond back after hearing it, seems that the time for her and her two best friends to leave is near and he know that he must let her go so that they can continue with their mission but yet he still wanted her to stay here and avoid being in danger but he know that it sound very selfish of him. He cannot think for a while as he stands and left, leaving his unfinished food and Hermione behind, he knows that he really need some time alone.

Hermione was still at the dining table as she watched her brother stood and left. He had gone out and she had no idea of where he will go as she sits there and tears falling freely from her eyes. She wanted to follow him but deep in her heart she understands that he needs to be alone.

xoxoxo

Yamato had walked all the way from his flat to the quietest part of Konoha, nearby the huge graveyard where the fallen shinobies had been buried. He cannot think properly at this moment as he walked slowly with sadness and a little of anger in his face. He sighed and took a sit at a nearby bench and sit there tries to clear his mind off. It was a quiet night and only the sound of insects are heard for the night as Yamato take this time to think deeply of it.

He knows that the moment he had left his flat earlier had saddened his sister because he had just left without saying anything. He really felt bad for being selfish but he needs this time to be alone and able think properly of it. He really did not want her to be in danger but he cannot ask her to abandon this mission that had been entrusted to them and he knows that he cannot ask her to abandon her best friends just for the sake of her safety.

Yamato just sit there watching the great night sky that is full with stars that shining brightly but his mind not fully concentrate of it but he just let it be. He had been sitting there for some time, probably a couple of hours, when someone approaches him.

"Know that I will find you here," Kakashi greeted him as Yamato looked at him in surprise. He then nodded at his senior and fellow shinobi as Kakashi smiled at him.

"How did you know, Senpai?" Yamato asked as Kakashi took a sit next to him and turned to see the bright night sky full of stars. Kakashi did not reply instantly, knowing that there's nothing to rush about.

"I went to your flat earlier and Hermione told me that you had went out, but from the look on her face I know that something had been bothering her, and I guess that it goes the same to you," Kakashi spoke after a while. Yamato just sits there listening to him and how he felt guilty for what he had done to Hermione. No word could express it and he had no idea how to explain this to Kakashi, not in his current state.

"I guess that it is almost time for them to leave here, am I right?" Kakashi spoke again and this had got Yamato's attention to him. And Kakashi knew that he had hit the right spot about it.

"Did Harry and Ron spoke to you as well?" Yamato asked, wondering what those two young wizards had told Kakashi.

"No, they did not tell me anything but seems that they had something that had been bothering them as well and I simply cannot ask them to tell me about it," Kakashi replied as his eyes still fixed on the night sky. Yamato then turned his gaze towards the same direction and the two of them sit there quietly, accompanied by the noises that comes the insects.

"I am worried about her, about her safety and about their mission. I don't know if I'm able to let her go yet even though they are well prepared and ready for it," Yamato spoke as Kakashi slightly glanced at him. He understands of how Yamato is currently felt at this moment for it is a very hard decision to make. He too did not want to see them leave but it is not his place to decide that. His mind begins to wonder back to Hermione whom he had saw quite some time ago when he was looking for Yamato and he could saw the sadness in her eyes. He wished that he could take that sadness away and do anything to protect her from harm. Kakashi know how strong Hermione was and how she was able to looked after two boys from being hurt or troubles even it will hurt her as well.

"Yamato, Hermione is a strong, brave young woman and she is full with courage and determinations and she always cares for others too. You are lucky to have her as your sister and I have to admit I was very jealous of the two of you. The two of you had a strong family relationship and how you looked after each other so well even though you hardly see your family. I know that you are going to be angry to hear this but…how am I going to tell you this, I really like her, I really like your sister, in fact I might like her more than just that. And as her brother I understand how protective you are of her and you don't want to see her hurt in any point whatsoever. And believe me when I say that I too wanted to protect her so bad," Kakashi spoke as Yamato looked at him in disbelieved after hearing Kakashi confessed to him about having a feeling for his sister, he knew that this would happen but he never thought that his senior was this bold to be honest with him.

"Kakashi-senpai, you…what, you like my sister, but isn't she too young for you?" Yamato asked in disbelieved as he stared at the copy nin, not sure whether to be angry or not at his own senior.

"Yes Tenzo, I like your sister very much indeed and I don't care if she is too young for me but she is not a child anymore, and I know that you will find it hard to accept and I don't blame that but I just want to be honest with you," Kakashi responded and he sounded very serious and meant of what he was saying.

Yamato just stared at Kakashi, unable to say anything. He realized that he cannot stop him from liking her because he had no control of other's feeling even though Kakashi had admitted that he likes Hermione very much. He took a deep breath and turned his attention the night sky above. Yamato realized that Kakashi was right about Hermione for she was not a child anymore and she already became a young woman and had gained attentions from men. None of them had spoken for a while as the night is getting darker and it was getting late and Yamato had realized that he had been gone out for hours without informing Hermione of his whereabouts and he knew that she was very worried of him.

"Yamato, I think that it is better if you talk with Hermione, no one wants them to leave here but this is their duty, their mission, so let's put our trust in them," Kakashi spoke, breaking the silence between them as he got up from his sit.

"Yeah, I know," Yamato responded softly as his mind began to wonder about Hermione and wonder if she is still sad about it. He too got up from his sit and begins to walk away after saying goodbye to Kakashi. The copy nin could only stare at him, wondering how Yamato will fix this problem.

xoxoxo

Hermione was already asleep when Yamato arrived home. He went to his sister's room and saw her sleeping figure. He did not want to awake her as he stood next to her but as he leaned to kiss her forehead he could saw a dried trail of tears in her cheek and he felt so guilty about it. He didn't mean to make her cry. He whispered sorry in her ear softly and kissed her temple before exited from her room.

In his room Yamato know that he had to decide fast and like what Kakashi had said earlier, he had to put all his trust to her and believe in her, just like she always believes in him. Guess that it is time for him to accept that his little sister is no longer little.

* * *

><p>"In a week, are you sure about this Hermione?" Harry asked in disbelieved with his eyes wide open. Hermione had told both Harry and Ron the very next day that Yamato had told her earlier that they can leave here in a week before he decide to change his mind. He even told her to make sure that they will finish all their training and get all their gears and things that they will need for their journey soon. Both Harry and Ron are so glad that they begin to pack all their belongings though they still have a week away before leaving and continue with their mission.<p>

Yamato on the other hand was pretty busy himself, helping them to complete their training and at the same time he had to watch over Naruto.

"Are you okay with this, Yamato?" Kakashi asked concernedly after they had finished their training and only Kakashi knew about Yamato's decision to let his sister and her best friends to go back to their mission within a week and he had told Hermione, Harry and Ron not to tell anyone yet about it.

"Yeah, I guess so, this is the only way and what is best for them. I had to trust them and believe that they will be fine," Yamato replied in attempt to be serious but somehow he couldn't. Kakashi pitied him and he too felt a bit sad.

"When are you going to tell Naruto and the rest about this?" Kakashi asked, knowing that his former students and the other chunins and jonins will not happy to hear about this.

"When the time is right, I will tell them," Yamato replied.

"Okay then, let's just hope that things will be fine," Kakashi said as Yamato nodded his head slowly.

xoxoxo

"_Think that this is the only choice I had for now, let's hope that he can help me with it,"_ Yamato's mind spoke as he writes a letter secretly in his bedroom while Hermione is in the kitchen fixing their dinner. Two days had passed and the Golden Trio will leave Konoha in another five days. After finished writing the letter he summoned for his dark brown hawk Aeous and attaches the letter at the bird's leg. After giving the bird the instruction, the dark brown hawk fly away and luckily that Hermione did not notice anything about it. Aeous was given secretly to Yamato by their distant cousin, Dino, when he visited them in Italy few years ago and he let Aeous to fly freely in Konoha and only called it when he really needed it. Yamato watched Aeous flew away when he heard the door knocked.

"Dinner's ready," Hermione called out as Yamato walked from the window and joined his sister for dinner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A couple of days later, on the other continent<strong>_

A handsome blonde was having a drink outside his mansion when a dark brown hawk suddenly land on a tree branch not far from him as he eyed the bird with a surprise look, he recognize that bird and he see something is attach at its leg.

He called out for the bird as the hawk fly from the tree branch and land next on a table next to him. He then stroke the hawk's feathers as he slowly detach thing that been attached to its leg, it was a small letter. He smiled as he read the letter, knowing from who the letter was.

"Hmmm…no problem with it," the handsome blonde spoke to no one when someone approaches him.

"Boss, is there any problem?" a man with a moustache and glasses asked him with a concern in his face, he then shocked to see the dark brown hawk that stood on a table.

"Romario seems that we got some work to do, go and get pack for in a couple of days we are leaving," the handsome blonde spoke, commanding his right-hand man.

"Where are we leaving to, Boss?" Romario asked as he looked at the handsome blonde.

"We are going to England."

"Is there any specific place, Boss?" Romario asked again.

"We are going to the Grangers' secret mansion," the handsome blonde responded with that handsome smile in his face.

In the table was the letter written to Dino from Yamato.

_Dino,_

_How are you been doing? I know that this is so sudden but I want to ask for your help. Hermione and her two best friends had been running away from the Wizarding world, from the Ministry and a Dark Wizard and his followers to be precise, and about a month ago they had appeared here in Konoha, Hermione had apparated here along with her two best friends and had been stayed here with me. But now in a few days she and her two best friends plan to leave here and go back to the Wizarding world because they still got their mission to complete. I guess that you already heard about it from my parents or our uncle Reborn._

_I wish that I could follow them but I still got some duties and missions here so I cannot abandon these missions. So I'm asking for your help to please look after her but make sure that the enemy did not find out about you. I'm sure that Hermione and her two best friends will go to our family secret mansion and I want you to meet her there, but I did not tell her about this because she will not approve this and one of her friends did not want to involve others._

_I don't want to see her hurt or put herself in danger but seems that there's no escape from it, please do not tell her about this or about this letter because I send it secretly to you._

_Your best cousin,_

_Yamato_

* * *

><p>It is time for the Golden Trio to leave Konoha and it was a shock for the shinobies when they found out about them planned to leave the village. Naruto, Sai and Sakura were very sad when they had heard about it and demanded answers from the Golden Trio but after Kakashi had interfered they clearly understood why. Tsunade and Shizune was surprise and sad too for they had grew fond of the Golden Trio, especially Hermione who had learnt so much from the Fifth Hokage.<p>

Yamato never thought how fast time flies and now his only sister is leaving with her two best friends to resume back their mission which now they are going to put their lives back in danger. Yamato wanted to stop her but he knew how important this mission was and he cannot simply ask her to abandon it.

Yamato, along with the rest of Team Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune and Iruka with the Golden Trio goes to where the three Gryffindors first arrived in Konoha, the one place where they had apparated there month ago. Along the way there Yamato did not speak a word and Hermione know how depressed her brother was. She really loved her brother so much and yet she had hurt his feeling by leaving and put her life back in danger again but she did not want to leave both Harry and Ron on their own searching the Horcruxes and dealing with danger by themselves. She knows how many times the boys have put their lives in troubles and dangers before.

As they reach there Sakura can't help but to cry. Naruto and Sai looked very sad while Kakashi tried to be okay but he felt sad as well for he did not have the chance to tell Hermione about his feeling. Harry and Ron seem ready to leave though they too were very sad to leave the village and its friendly people. But they still got a mission to be done and a Wizarding world to save from the bloody evil Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Now it is the time for the Golden Trio to leave as Hermione gives a hug to Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune and shakes hands with the male shinobies and when she reaches her brother, her tears fall freely from her eyes and she cannot help but to cry. It's really hard for her to leave him but she knows what is more important at the moment. Yamato pull her near and hug her tenderly as he let her cry in his arm. He then whispers softly in her ear.

"I always love you, please take care of yourself. Promise me that you will not put yourself in danger and pull any stupid act, okay?"

Hermione could only nod for she cannot trust her voice to speak. Yamato rub her arm softly and tell her to stop crying as he wipes away the tears from her face. He knows that it is time for her to leave. He takes a good look at her and he kisses her forehead. He is sad but he cannot allow the emotion to take control of him because he is a shinobi.

Hermione and Yamato walk towards Harry and Ron as Hermione joins them and held their hands firmly and after saying their last goodbye the Golden Trio disapparate from Konoha.

* * *

><p>There you go the sixth chapter of this story. Anyway I don't think that this is one of my best but so far I had tries my best for this story. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes, if anyone can or willing to be my beta reader I more than grateful for it. Comment and review are most welcome.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Entering my new semester meaning that I might hardly update this story too often since I will be busy with my study and such but don't worry I will try to find some time to write or update this story but no promises though since I still got three more stories that needed update as well. But then thank you to all who had been reading and following this story since and I'm very sorry for all the grammatical mistakes or even spelling mistakes that I had done but I'm so grateful for your understanding for me. And I'm currently looking for someone who is willing to be my Beta reader.

**Warning:** As usual though not all chapters contained it but just for safety.

**Disclaimers:** Still not mine huhuhu

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Enter the Mafia<strong>

Hermione, Harry and Ron disapparated right into the Forest of Dean, they had returned to England. They are so glad that they had made it safely and had all their limbs and body parts still attached to them without even having a slight of a minor injury.

"Glad that we have made it," Harry spoke as he eyed the surrounding around them. Ron nodded agreed with him but Hermione spoke none as she stood there with sad expression written clearly in her face. Harry and Ron looked at each other, knowing that Hermione still sad over leaving her brother whom she hardly saw.

"Mione, when this is over I promise that we will go there and visit him in Konoha, you will have the chance to see your brother again," Harry spoke softly, promised her as he gave her a hug and Hermione slowly nodded her head as a tear slide down from her teary eyes while Ron patted her shoulder softly.

"Thank you," Hermione thanked them as she sniffs quietly and wipes the tears from her eyes.

There the three of them stood around the forest and looked around, it was still early. It was already late in the afternoon when they left Konoha, meaning that it is still early morning in England as they could see the thick mist around them and could even feel the moist in their skins. It was pretty cold but luckily that Harry had conjured a warming charm around them.

"Well, what should we do now?" Ron asked as they began to walk around the area as Hermione begins to cast a Muggle-Repelling Charm around them.

"Well, I know that it is still early but I think that we should put our tent up, Ron will you go and find some firewood, Hermione and I will set up everything here, for at least a couple of days we will stay here and try to find out what is happening while we were gone and after that we decide where to go or what to do," Harry spoke, as both Hermione and Ron nodded agreed with him.

Ron left to find and gather some firewood while both Hermione and Harry begin to set up the tent and put everything needed. Luckily that they had brought enough food for everyone for Yamato, Kakashi and Tsunade had made sure that they had bring enough food and medicine supply to support them for days and the shinobies also had given some weapons and other protection equipment for them while being on the run. Each of them had been given their own weapons, Yamato especially had given Hermione two kunai knives, a few smoking bombs and a short sword to help her battle against her enemy in case she lost her wand, though he knew how careful Hermione was when it comes to her precious wand. Hermione also had been given some medicine set from Tsunade and Shizune in case that they had come up with any injury. Both Harry and Ron had been given only with two kunai knives each by Kakashi because they did not have the chance to learn in advance about the way the ninja fight, unlike Hermione who had been taught by her brother when she was young and when she was in Konoha and still got the skills with her. And he had reminded them will not end up killing each other with the weapons given though he doubts that it will happen, and no way Yamato will let anyone who tries to hurt Hermione escape easily and both Harry and Ron know how scary and dangerous Yamato can be and the two young wizards know that they are hopeless against Yamato's speed, strength and skills.

Both Harry and Hermione managed to set up the tent by the time the sun rise and the day is getting a bit warmer and Ron had managed to collect as much firewood as possible. Even though it is still early but the three of them did not want to wait until the very last minute even though they can use magic to make it quick but they are just preparing if the day did not turn to be bright all the time.

By the time everything is done Hermione cast a Disillusionment Charm on and around their tent and Muffliato on themselves and after that the three Gryffindors take their rest for they did not have to worry about eating since they had already ate plenty before leaving Konoha and they are still full despite doing some works earlier.

Since Hermione had put some protection charm on them the Golden Trio had nothing to worry about, for now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere on the other part of England<strong>_

"Boss, are you sure that they will headed this way?" Romario asked as Dino take a good rest on the sofa. He and few of his men had arrived in England two nights ago and now they are having some rest at the mansion that belongs to his not-so-distant relative. Luckily for him that John Granger, his father's second cousin's husband had told him of where to find the house key when Dino had informed him that he will be going to England a few days earlier and the senior mafia had told him to stay at their place. Seems that John Granger know that this had to do with his children and he promised Dino that he will not tell his wife about this and asked the young boss of the Cavallone to look after his children, or child, knowing that Yamato won't be coming home for now.

"I'm positive about it, it just the matter of time before they come here and besides it's been a while since I last saw my baby cousin and I really missed her," Dino responded as he looked at the Grangers' family portrait where all four members of the Granger family had took the picture together and Dino could guess that the picture was taken after their visit to Italy few years ago. Both Yamato and Hermione are always close cousins for him even though their parents, his father and their mother, were second cousins.

"Is Mrs Granger known about this?" Romario asked again.

"Nope, only her husband and son knew about this, besides this is a request from my best cousin who is my best friend as well, and Uncle John had promised that he will not going to tell his wife about us coming here. I guess that this had something to do with Hermione because I could sense that she is in big trouble right now," Dino responded, eyes still fixed on the family portrait. Romario too looked at the family portrait and see a picture of a happy family, a bizarre family where every member in the family had their own secret to share, mafias, witch and ninja.

"All we have to do now is just wait for them to come here, then we will know what is actually happen," Dino spoke as Romario glance at him. The young boss of the Cavallone family is surely one caring person and he is strong despites being clumsy. Dino is surely know how to create a good relationship with others and did not hesitate to show how much he care for them, namely Yamato, Hermione and Tsuna who shared the same home tutor. And since Tsuna is also a distant relative to the Grangers so he and the future Vongola Decimo are somehow connected as well.

"Let's hope that they will be fine," Romario said and Dino nod his head agree with his right-hand man.

xoxoxo

_**Konoha**_

Yamato stood in front of the Hokage as Tsunade had asked for him after they had returned from the training ground after sending Hermione, Harry and Ron there and saw them disappeared from their sight.

"Yamato, I aware that you are still worried about your sister, so what is your action next for you should know that you still have to train Naruto and I know that you are aware of the Akatsuki at the moment," Tsunade asked him as Shizune looks at them.

"At the moment I will train Naruto here, but I already planted some tracking devices on them especially on my sister and I even put a bit of my chakra in it so that I will be able to feel what she is going through at the moment, and right now I can feel that she is okay, I guess that they are safe at the moment," Yamato told her as Tsunade nods her head while Shizune look at him, wondering what kind of device that he had used.

"Well, it's good to hear about it, but if you like I will send some of our ninja to assist them," Tsunade spoke, offering to help him knowing that he is unable to go after his sister at this moment.

"I appreciate that Tsunade-sama, but I already had asked someone to help look her when they get there," Yamato told Tsunade though worries is written clearly in his face as he wonder if Dino is able to meet her before anything bad happen. Tsunade is aware of this but she did not want to push Yamato.

"Really, who is that person?" Tsunade asked, wondering if this person is from around Konoha or other ninja from other village or country.

"Oh…it's our cousin, well it's distant cousin by right, I had wrote to him and asked him to look after Hermione when they arrived in England, but I did not tell Hermione about this," Yamato explained to her.

"I see, so is this cousin of yours knows what is your sister and her friends had been going through," Tsunade questioned again, she too worries about the Golden Trio.

"Yes, he know about our family well and he know that Hermione is a natural-born witch and I'm a ninja, and I have told him about what is currently happen in England and told him to beware of the enemy, I guess that our parents had told him as well because our parents is currently living outside England for their safety," Yamato answered Tsunade because he know that Tsunade surely aware of his family background.

"But Tsunade-sama, if anything happen to my sister I want to request for your permission for me to go there and help her," Yamato requested which took both Tsunade and Shizune by surprise.

"But Yamato, I hope you are aware of our situation right now, I can't simply allow you to leave our village because our enemy is moving and we don't know what is happening right now," Tsunade spoke, not that she did not agree to help Yamato but the faith of the village is in their hands and right now Yamato must train Naruto so that he can master his new jutsu.

Yamato was speechless, he wants to argue for the sake of his sister but he can't because he can be consider as defiant her order if he tries to argue with her. He clenches his fist but did not want to show his anger to her for he respects her, knowing that she is right. But Hermione is his sister, the only sister he had.

Tsunade know that Yamato is now in dilemma, he wants to keep the village safe but at the same time he had a sister who is facing danger in her life. Tsunade is about to speak when the door burst open and Naruto come in with Sakura, Sai and Kakashi come after him. Naruto looks a little angry while Sakura tries to stop him and Sai and Kakashi looked torn whether to stop him or not.

"Grandma Tsunade, you shouldn't…" Naruto was unable to finish his word as Yamato cut him off.

"Naruto it is okay, besides Tsunade-sama is right because at the moment we must focus on our enemy for we do not know when they are going to attack," Yamato spoke decisively though both Tsunade and Kakashi could sense the pain in his voice. Tsunade is torn, Yamato is one of the best shinobi in Konoha and now the enemy is focusing on capturing all the Jinchiruki and Naruto is one of them and therefore Yamato had to be in the village to look after him but he also still have a responsibility towards his sister. Kakashi who is standing behind could see that Yamato is clenching his fist tightly but tries to refrain himself from doing anything stupid.

"But…," Naruto was about to retort back when Kakashi pat his shoulder softly, the Copy ninja did not want any of his team members to be in trouble with Tsunade even he know how hard the situation at the moment, he too wanted to go and run after Hermione and her best friends and tries everything he can to help and protect them, especially her.

Kakashi glance to his side and see how uncomfortable Sakura and Sai are at the situation, like himself both the shinobies are torn with the situation as if it has hold them into a tight corner or something in which they are unable to figure the way out of it, torn between duties and the need to protect the one they care about.

"All of you must understand that this is a serious matter, I know that it is hard for everyone but we have too for the sake of this village," Tsunade spoke though she is too torn with it, she had seen Hermione like the child of her own, with her bravery, intelligent and wit she believed the girl with survive in any condition that befall upon them but she too worried about her knowing that their enemies are lot different from the enemies that they are facing and who knows what abilities that they possessed that are beyond their knowledge. And even though Yamato is Hermione's older brother but he is no wizard and Tsunade know that Hermione is Yamato's responsibilities to look after her and she did not want them to be end up like her because she knew the pain of losing someone she loved, her brother as well as her lover.

"I understand Tsunade-sama," Yamato responded clearly, trying to hide his disappointment and anger in his voice. But he know better not to disobey the head of their village and know that she is right for his duty right now is to protect and train Naruto until he is totally capable of looking after himself.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Shizune looked at them, knowing that they should not interfere because it is really tense at the moment. Shizune know that Tsunade want to allow Yamato to go after his sister but the Akatsuki are on the move and news about other Jinchiruki being caught had struck them to one point, they will not allow Naruto to be catch by them and Yamato is playing an important role in this situation. None of them spoke for a while as the five shinobies let thing between Yamato and Tsunade to cool down for a moment.

"Thank you Yamato, for understanding about our situation, now all of you may leave," Tsunade spoke, breaking the silence as team Kakashi along with Yamato nodded their head understandingly and one by one they left the Hokage's office.

All the way out none of them speak or say a word as Yamato walk in front, ahead of them with heavy heart and feeling guilty for unable to look after his only sister who is now facing the danger in the Wizarding world and all he could do is to pray that she will be alright and believe that Dino will be there to look after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in England<strong>

Hermione huff loudly as Ron curse while Harry look like he is going to kill someone. The Golden Trio still camping around the Forest of Dean as they had just heard from the wireless about the current situation. Voldemort and his precious Death Eaters had control almost the whole Wizarding world in England and news about them planning to gather allies from other countries especially around Europe had also been announced in Potterwatch. This is getting bad for they had returned from Konoha about a couple of days ago and so far the only thing that they do is to listen to Potterwatch to find out what is happening out there.

"What are we going to do Harry, You-Know-Who is out there looking for us and many wizards and witches who are against him had been caught or worse killed, and I don't think that we should linger here much longer, who knows what is waiting for us out there," Ron rambled as both Harry and Hermione listened to him and Harry tossed some firewood into the burning log in front of them as the night is getting slightly colder.

"But where to Ron, I had the slightest idea of where else to go for now and at the moment that maniac and his bloody supporters are out there waiting for us to show up, I don't want to risk being catch and we still need to destroy this bloody thing," Harry spoke as he held the locket that he is currently wear in his neck for it is his turn to wear it. He is now able to block his mind from being manipulate better than before.

"I know, but we can't stay here much longer either, I'm worried about my family Harry, Hermione. I'm worried about Ginny and Lavender back in Hogwarts and who knows what is currently happen over there," Ron replied with a defeated tone and Harry and Hermione couldn't help but to agree that Ron was right about it. Somehow Hermione is glad that her family is far away from England and Europe and definitely away from danger.

At the moment none of them spoke as they are having their dinner quietly, soup and bread for the night for they had to save some of their food stocks for the coming days ahead. They did not know how long this will take but they have to make sure that they will have a least some food left with them if they are going to stay here a little longer. The three of them are eating quietly but each of them is thinking how to face this problem and tries to avoid danger in the future. Ron is thinking about some strategies, something that he pick up from Shikamaru while Harry is wondering how to end all this madness with Voldemort while Hermione is trying to figure out the best way to keep these boys from getting hurt and where to go if Ron is right about what he had said earlier. As she ate her dinner, idea struck in her head. She is thinking deeply about this, she knows that no one know about this except her own family and relative but Harry and Ron had no idea about this. This might be a good chance for them to leave this forest but she had to think about the consequences. But then, she rather plays safe and thinks about their safety first.

"I think I know where we should go next, it might be the best, for now," Hermione spoke hesitated, breaking the silence between the three of them as both Harry and Ron looked at her with question written in their face.

"Where is that, if we may know?" Harry asked, as he began to wonder if Hermione still have more secret that he is not aware of.

"Well, it's…," Hermione kind of hesitated at first, she did not know whether Harry and Ron will agree with it but she had to take the risk for it is the only way for them to have a safe place to stay though it is not supposed for any outsider to live or stay there unless they are family or relatives as both Harry and Ron looked at her expectedly. Hermione gulped, this is the first time she felt a little nervous and guilty towards her friends for not letting them know about her family true identity and inviting them to the place forbidden to outsider and to her family for slightly betray them but this situation leave her no choice, she bet that her father and brother will understand about this but she is not sure about her mother.

"Well…" Harry asked as he stared at her, waiting for her to answer.

"It's my family's home…mansion," Hermione responded, she slightly hesitated at the mentioned of mansion.

"Hermione, are you sure that it will…what? Say it again," Harry asked as if he did not believe of what he had heard or he simply did not hear her clearly.

"Are the two of you agree to come and stay at my family's mansion for a few day, at least we will have some proper place to stay there and no one will know of our whereabouts, and from there we can plan of where to go next," Hermione replied firmly as she looked at her two best friends who stared at her, not believing of what they had just heard. Hermione's family own a mansion, a mansion for Merlin's sake.

"Bloody hell…" Ron spoke, still shocked to found out about it.

"Ron, language," Hermione exclaimed as she glared at him.

"Sorry, so Hermione…your family own a mansion, that's unbelievable, right Harry?" Ron said as he glanced at Harry who still shocked. Harry could only for he did not believe his own voice at the moment.

"So…do you agree with that?" Hermione asked sheepishly, wrapping herself tightly with her blanket for the night is getting colder.

The two wizards stares at each other before nodding their head, agree with her, but Harry had something else in his mind but he did not want to ask this directly to her, not in front of Ron, knowing him Harry rather not ask this and wait for the right time to ask her.

xoxoxo

Hermione had disapparated along with Harry and Ron from the Forest of Dean and had landed in a beautiful countryside and from there they could see a beautiful, huge mansion. Both Harry and Ron couldn't take their eyes of it as they walks approaching the big house.

"Hermione, is this…?" Harry couldn't finished his words for his eyes still fixed on the huge mansion and as he looked around he could see a huge tree not far and there's a tree house built on top of it.

"Yeah…well, welcome to my…family's mansion," Hermione responded sheepishly as she led the two wizards in front of the main entrance of the mansion.

"Bloody hell…is this for real, Hermione?" Ron asked as he looked at the mansion that is almost five to ten times bigger than The Burrow. Hermione could only nod her head and blush a little though her heart beats faster and wonder what she is going to answer to her parents if they had find out about this.

Hermione is about to open the door when a voice startle them from behind. The three of them turn around quickly, wand in hands and ready to strike if necessary and both Harry and Ron had the shock of their lives, apart from seeing Naruto with tens of his clones, to see a large group of men wearing black suits and each and every one of them looked dangerous and they are standing right behind them and each of the men looked that they are about to kill the three teenagers, and both Harry and Ron had thought that Hermione might have entered the wrong mansion.

"Hermione, are you sure that you had bring us to the right mansion, these men look like they are about to kill us here," Ron started, his face paled while Harry tried to control himself from shooting a curse at them. Hermione somehow tried to calm herself and she takes a good look at them and realizes that she might recognizes some of these men. She puts her hands on each of Harry and Ron's shoulder and tells them to calm down and this had the two wizards to stares at her in disbelieve. Hermione put her wand into her pocket but Harry and Ron still had theirs firmly in their hands, ready to strike if they are about to be attack by the black suited men.

Suddenly the men move aside, making a path in the middle and Hermione did not believes to see the one man standing in the middle of them, a tall, handsome blonde who is smiling at her. Harry and Ron look at him, then to Hermione and back to the handsome blonde. Ron is about to ask her when she walk pass them and run towards the handsome blonde.

"Dino, I'm so glad to see you," Hermione squealed and laughed happily as she ran towards her close relative and hug him. Dino too laughed as he hugged and spins her around.

"Glad to see you too Mia," Dino responded as he put Hermione back on her feet. He wraps his arm around her shoulder as the two relatives grinned at each other. Hermione then turned to greet the rest of them and she is glad to see Romario who greeted her.

"Good to see you Ms Granger," Romario greeted her with full of respect.

"Good to see you too Romario," Hermione replied with a smile.

As the rest of them greeted Hermione, Harry and Ron looks at each other and back to Hermione in disbelieve. Who are these men and why they are so friendly with Hermione, especially the handsome blonde who had his arm wrapped around her. They stood there stiffly when the men in black suits turned to them.

"Harry, Ron, I want you to meet my cousin Dino, well he is my third cousin by right but he always a close cousin to us," Hermione spoke as she released herself from Dino as the two of them walked towards the two wizards and introduced Dino to both Harry and Ron who looked at him stiffly especially with the men behind the handsome blonde.

"Hi…Hi…I'm Harry and this...is Ron, nice to meet you," Harry greeted Dino as he eyed the men behind with fear but Dino is smirking at both him and Ron while Hermione are beaming happily standing next to her favourite cousin.

"I'm Dino, so you two must be Mia's friends, right?" Dino spoke, still grinning at them as the two young wizards nodded as they could not trust their voice.

"Dino, how do you know that we are here?" Hermione suddenly asked as she eyed her favourite cousin with suspicious.

"Let's say that your brother really worried about you," Dino responded to her as he looked at his baby cousin with full of concern.

"My brother, as if Yamato had asked you to come here?" Hermione asked in disbelieve while Harry and Ron were shocked to hear about Yamato being mentioned.

"Mia, don't blame him, he loves and care for you, and so do I. If I am in his place, I will do the same thing as well, don't forget that we look after each other for that are our family's vows for generations," Dino spoke firmly, reminding her about their family's vow since the time of their ancestors. Hermione could only nod her head as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Say, you guys look like a bunch of mafia to me," Harry asked jokingly as he tried to smile but then falter after seeing them being serious.

"You are pretty clever, aren't you?" Dino asked him as Hermione looked torn between them.

"Clever, no I'm not, I'm just joking…no," Harry said hesitated but then from the way they dressed themselves, especially the black suited men, he guess that he had just hit a spot.

"Hermione, they're just joking, right?" Harry asked his best friend who looked between him and Dino back and forth and from her face Harry could guess that she looked a little predicament.

"No Harry, they are not, they are in fact a mafia," Hermione spoke slowly as she did not want to face with her friends as both Harry and Ron are shocked.

"But don't worry, Harry, Ron, we may be mafia but we are not the bad one," Dino assured them as he held Hermione tightly in his arm as he is now taking Yamato's place to protect her from harm.

"Ninja, mafia…this is unbelievable," Harry said as he looked at them, mostly at Hermione and begin to think of what else she is hiding from them.

"Bloody hell…" Ron spoke seriously as his eyes widely opened. He then turned to Harry with that surprised look written in his face.

"Harry, what's a mafia?" Ron suddenly asked, not knowing what is mafia mean as Dino and the rest of his men looked at him in disbelieves while Hermione and Harry just stared at him.

"_Oh Merlin."_

* * *

><p>There you go the seventh chapter of this story. Sorry for the late update because I've been busy with classes and all that and also sorry for the grammatical mistakes, my bad. All your comments and review are welcome XD<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, caught up with my classes and such and had no time to write the new chapter but somehow I will try my best to find some time to write this story though there will be no promises when the next chapter will be upload because this semester is going to be a little hectic for me so I hope that you guys will understand my current situation at the moment. And a huge thank you to those who had reviewed this story really makes my day and to Dark Neko 4000, I might and probably will paired Hermione with Kakashi since that is the original idea of my story before I was started to think about the Weasley's twins, as for Dino/Anko, well I will think about that but thanks though for giving me some idea or thought for this story. Sorry for any of the grammatical mistakes or any wrong spelling.

**Warning:** As usual, might contain vulgar language or such.

**Disclaimers:** Not the original writer of Harry Potter, Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn though the storyline is mine to claim.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Witch, Wizards and Mafia<strong>

Harry and Ron slightly fidgeted when some of Dino's men were staring at them with the serious faces. Both the wizards tries to make themselves comfortable sitting at the sofa facing both Hermione and her distant cousin Dino with the man called as Romario standing next to the handsome blonde. Hermione looked at them sheepishly while the two wizards' wonders if Hermione still got more secrets that none of them are aware off. First, her brother who is a ninja and now her close relative who is a mafia's boss no less, and the two of them have to prepare to see what next that Hermione had in her sleeve.

"So…," Dino suddenly spoke which startled the two wizards as Ron almost jumped off from the sofa. Seeing this Hermione smacked Dino's arm lightly making the young boss to actually laugh.

"Sorry, sorry," Dino apologized to both Harry and Ron as Harry nodded his head while Ron tried to calm himself down, he felt that he almost had a heart attack.

"It…it's…it's okay," Harry stammered as he and Ron eyed the men who standing next to them as Ron tries to laugh but his effort seems to fail.

Dino then felt sorry for the two boys seeing them fidgeting being surrounded by his men, he then look at them and signalled them to back off a bit.

"Alright you guys, gives them some space will you, besides they are friends Hermione so I don't think that they will do any harm," Dino spoke as his men backing a bit from both Harry and Ron and the two boys slowly breathe easily and thanked the handsome blonde in front of them.

"No problem, besides family is our first priority, so therefore I will do as much as I can to help you out since the two of you are Mia's best friends," Dino spoke as Hermione smiled at him, knowing that he is right about it, 'family comes first' had always been their family's motto and vow for generations and this motto had been applied by both the Vongola and Cavallone since their first generations and now these two mafia families are allies ever since long time ago and to make the bond lot stronger came in form of marriage between John and Alice Granger, Hermione's parents and resulting the birth of Yamato and Hermione Granger. Harry and Ron could only nod understandingly as Ron could imagine that his family had the same ways though they never had such motto before, maybe he could apply this to his family when the war is over, but then Percy is still a prat in the family.

"Thank you, Ron and I are very much appreciated it," Harry spoke on behalf of himself and Ron as Hermione smiled at them, she is glad that Harry and Ron finally open up to accept help from others. She guessed that after they had spent some times with her brother and his fellow ninjas, both Harry and Ron began to learn to accepted helps offered by others, especially Harry and his pride and stubbornness.

"Don't mention it, if there's anything that we can do to help you then we are gladly to, this is what family are for since Mia had consider the two of you like her own brothers, and therefore the two of you are also consider family to us," Dino responded as Hermione smiled at him and so does Harry and Ron.

Both Harry and Ron beamed to hear about this, especially Harry since he has lost his only family, Sirius, during his fifth year at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, killed by his own cousin, the bitch Bellatrix Lestrange. Though he is still sad but at least he got the Weasley and Hermione and now Hermione's older brother and cousin as well as the ninjas back in Konoha as his new family and friends and unlike some of their friends back in Hogwarts whose heart sometimes cannot be predicted, these people are more understanding of his current situation even though he did not want to involves them into this kind of trouble.

Ron on the other hand, are so happy to gain more family member, yes Hermione is already like his own sister since they had become best friends during their first year in Hogwarts but now he had gain more family and friends in form of Yamato, Dino and the ninjas back in Konoha. And he had vow to apply the family motto used by Hermione, her family and Dino to his own family when the war is over and he is hoping to knock some sense into Percy's head.

"Well then, I think that it is time for lunch, I bet that the three of you must be hungry," Dino spoke after one of his men whispered to him. Hermione, Harry and Ron nodded as they joined the handsome blonde to the dining hall.

xoxoxo

After lunch, Harry and Ron take some time to look around the mansion, with two of Dino's men as their escorts. The two wizards are mesmerized with what they've saw and did not believed that Hermione and her family own a big estate, much bigger than the Weasley's one.

Hermione on the other hand, decided not to join them and she prefer to wondered alone for she did not have to looked around the mansion because this mansion and the estate around it already belongs to her and her family. She chooses to take a rest instead and looks at her family portrait as she really missed those moments being with her own family. And it's been a while since she steps into this mansion, her family mansion. The Grangers own a very large estate and they not only had an estate in England but also in Italy. Being in the strongest mafia families had really gives advantages of wealth to them but it is not the wealth that turns them on, it's the responsibility towards the citizens that keep them alive and going. Another motto of the Vongola and Cavallone is that to look after the citizens and keep them safe and alive, not chasing after wealth and power.

Hermione knew that she and Yamato had aware that even though their parents never mentioned about being part in the mafia but the two siblings already know about their responsibility and place in the mafia organization. For now they are free to choose their own way of life but they still being part of these two of the strongest mafia families ever and since child both Hermione and Yamato had practiced the families' mottos and vows, family comes first and to protects the people around them from danger. Yamato and Dino had always been protective of Hermione and also Tsuna and now it is her turn to be protective of Harry and Ron and even Ginny and people like Draco Malfoy can't scares or put her spirit down. The blood of the Vongola and Cavallone are flowing in her veins and she already accepts her destiny to be part of the mafia when the times come.

As Hermione taking her rest in her favourite sofa, Dino approaches her and gives her a freshly made orange juice. Hermione thanked him as she accepted the drink and Dino take a sit next to her.

"How you been doing lately, my dear baby cousin? It's been a while since we've saw each other and I never thought to see you in such circumstances," Dino said as he eyed Hermione, he still called her that though Hermione had reminded him that she is no longer a child anymore but then she never scolded him because even Yamato still babied her whenever he returned home during his break and such.

"I'm doing good, I guess, but you right that Harry, Ron and myself are not entirely in safe condition at the moment, our enemy are still out there looking for us and we still need to find all these items in order to destroy our enemy and if they had find out about this place or you, only God can forgive me if anything bad happen to you and I don't know if my parents will ever forgive me for that," Hermione stuttered as worries clearly shown in her face and her eyes. Dino looked at her with sympathy, knowing how hard this thing had done to them. And Dino could guess that they looked a little lost with nothing much to lead them on how to destroy the possession in their hand and he was told by Hermione, Harry and Ron about the Horcruxes and the one in their possession.

The two of them sit there in silence for a few moments and Dino did not want to push Hermione into talking about their current situation, knowing how depress she can be because of that.

After a while, Hermione stood up and walked towards the window, she could saw that the weather's getting slightly colder since winter season is fast approaching. It's been a while since she had walked around her family's estate and the last time she came back here was a couple of years ago, before she returned to Hogwarts for her fifth year, before Harry was called to the Ministry because he had performed the Patronus Charm in front of his cousin in order to save them both from the dementors.

Dino watches her as Hermione looking outside the window and he knows that Hermione really need to take a break from all the stresses and she needs to be alone without Harry and Ron on her side for a moment, but since danger is lurking out there Dino did not dare to let Hermione out of his sight for he had promised Yamato and John Granger that he will look after Hermione while he is here.

"I think that I want to take a walk outside, I really miss walking around this place," said Hermione, breaking the silence as Dino looks at her and nod his head.

"Do you want me to come with you?" offered Dino, watching as if Hermione going to accept or decline his request.

"Yeah sure, I might need some company after all," replied Hermione with a smile in her face. Dino then walks towards her as the two of them left the main hall.

xoxoxo

Harry and Ron had spent some time walking around the Grangers' estate but since danger is out there waiting for them, the two wizards did not want to take a risk to walk much further, exploring the whole of the Grangers' estate even though they had Bono and Ivan as their escorts. Even though they did not like being watched by others but since Dino had stressed about their safety they had no choice but to accepted it and luckily that both Bono and Ivan did not pinning them much as the two mafia just follow around and explain about the Grangers' estate and the surrounding of it and both Harry and Ron are also lucky that Bono and Ivan are already familiar with the Grangers' estate and all the passages around it.

Harry wanted to ask more about Hermione and her family but since these men are loyal to their boss there's no way Harry could get any information about the Grangers' secret. Harry know that he could ask Hermione directly since he and Ron had found out about some of her secret and wondering if there's more that they did not aware off. But then he know that it is hard because there's no way Hermione will open up about her family's secret but there's one thing that had been playing in his mind, he wonder if the Grangers are part of the mafia as well since they already had Dino who is a mafia boss and he is their close relative and unlike most of other people, muggle that is, Hermione was not afraid being around them and both he and Ron had saw how the men had shown some respects towards her.

As the two young wizards' walks around the area, Ron breaks the silence between the two of them.

"Harry, have you ever wonder why Hermione never told us about this, do you had any idea why she keep this as a secret. Doesn't she trust us?" said Ron and Harry could sense that Ron is slightly hurt because of it.

"I don't know Ron, I really don't know, I guess that Hermione might have her own reason why," replied Harry as he too think deeply of it. The two of them headed back towards the mansion without speaking of it anymore.

* * *

><p>Evening approaches fast as everyone's back into the mansion and dinner is serve. Harry and Ron did not speak much while Hermione and Dino did not want to press them into conversation, knowing that the two young wizards are still in shock. Hermione is feeling sad and guilty but then it is not easy for her as well and she know that sooner or later she have to tell them about the truth of her family's real background, but not right now, not while their life is in danger and they still have mission to carry.<p>

Later that night, Hermione goes to her own bedroom while Harry and Ron share a bedroom on the opposite of hers while Dino stay in a bedroom next to the boys, facing Yamato's empty bedroom.

Harry is lying down on an exquisite bed, facing the ceiling and lost in a deep thought, he had been thinking for a lot of things, Voldemort, the Horcruxes and now Hermione's secret about her family. He had been trying to imagine putting himself in her situation, being in her shoes and see how it will affect her or him for that matter. He then turn to Ron who is lying on another exquisite bed next to his and from the look of his face, Harry cannot tell that whether Ron is sad or angry or maybe both.

While thinking for an answer towards Ron's question earlier Harry tries to think on Hermione's reason for this and wondering if this may affect their friendships if they were to know about her family's secret. Harry had been thinking since they had met Yamato and now Dino and his men and even though he is not entirely sure but then he slowly begin to understand if he is in her situation. Harry realizes that the people in the Wizarding world may not know much or anything about the muggles, especially the purebloods and some of the half-bloods, but since he had been living with a muggle family before he understand that when it comes to the term of ninja or mafia, people will think badly of it because for them some ninja are like a group of mercenary that hunt and kill their enemy brutally while mafia is famous as those who involved in everything illegal and dangerous, just like the Death Eaters back in the Wizarding world. And slowly he begins to understand of why Hermione never told them anything about this because this will affect her reputation and people may not trust her, because even though the purebloods and half-bloods may not know much about this, but the muggleborns does and Harry could see what will the consequences would be towards Hermione if she had told them about this. And slowly he understands why Hermione never told them about this. She had parents who are both dentists, brother who is a ninja and close relative who is a mafia boss and even though Yamato and Dino are not bad persons but people might not think any positive about it.

"Ron, I think I had the answer for your question earlier," said Harry all of a sudden as Ron turned to him.

"Really, what is it?" Ron asked as he is curious to hear what Harry had to say about this.

"I guess the reason why she never told us about all these because we might going to think bad about it, and this will jeopardize our friendships with her," said Harry as Ron looked at him as he twitched his eyebrows.

"I haven't got the clue, why would we do that and how will this jeopardize our friendships with her?" asked Ron curiously.

"This because the people in the Wizarding world, basically our friends back in Hogwarts, your family and even the members of the Orders had no clue of what ninja or mafia is, but the muggleborn witches or wizards does and even aware of it, and in their knowledge about ninja and mafia always related to bad things, just like the Death Eaters in the Wizarding world, and therefore if Hermione had told us about her family while in school we might think that she had associated herself with bad people and we might treat her like a Slytherin, and this will destroy our friendships with her," Harry explained to Ron who stared at him in disbelieved. He never saw Yamato and the rest of the ninjas that he had met or Dino and his men as bad people, but why muggles and muggleborn witches or wizards had to make such negative assumptions about it.

"But why would they think like that, saying that ninja or mafia as bad people, I don't think that Yamato, Kakashi and the rest of them and Dino and his men had treated us badly, in fact they were nice, friendly and had been looking after us and even taught us how to fight," said Ron as he defended his newly found friends and family.

"Of course they are not bad people because we have met and get to know them better, but the others don't and you can say that it had been set in the muggles and muggleborn witches or wizards' mind that ninja or mafia are always linked with bad people and they will tell and influence the others about their side of perceptions or story, even how wrong they are about this, yet people will believe them because when a majority are saying the same thing then there's no point defending something that they did not believe, unless we can bring Yamato or Kakashi or even Dino to them and let them see it for themselves how wrong they are. Trust me when you tell them that there's good ninja or mafia out there that had been taking care and protecting other people, they will laugh at you and tell you how wrong you are, and think about how Hermione will feel about this, it's like they are associated her with the Death Eaters," explained Harry again which had Ron became speechless. The redhead wizard know that Harry is right, if he himself had no clue and believes what other people would say, he might accuse Hermione of the same thing as well. But then still there's some curiosity playing in his mind.

"But how are you so sure about this mate, I'm sure not all of them will think anything negative about it," asked Ron again.

"To be honest I'm so sure myself, but then again in this muggle world there's a television, it's like a box but we can see moving pictures, and there's always a show what we called as movie showing about mafia and such and in this movie the mafia is always the bad people, killing and destroying innocent people, and therefore it is hard for them to believe that there's a good mafia out there. And I think that some of the reason why Hermione never tell anyone about this is that she wants to play safe rather than risk everything she got. Besides, what will happen when people find out about this, these negative thoughts will give a bad impact to her, and now I understand why she never tell us anything about this because she did not want us and the others to think badly of her and thus will destroy our friendships that we had built together," said Harry again as Ron nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, I guess that you're right mate," replied Ron as both he and Harry turned back to stare at the ceiling and lost in their thought as slowly tiredness took over them as the two wizards drifted to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in the Wizarding world<strong>_

Voldemort is furious, none of his Death Eaters had manage to find Harry and his friends yet, he begins to wonder if they had search for them throughout the whole country because it's been more than a month since the last sighting of the Golden Trio before they disappeared and lost without any trace. Two of the Snatchers had been killed with a killing curse for failing to catch them and the Dark Lord had used this as lesson for others who had failed or will fail him.

"My Lord, we will find those kids, that filthy half-blood along with his blood traitor and mudblood friends will be caught soon enough," Bellatrix Lestrange spoke as she approached Voldemort while Draco and his parents along with other Death Eaters watched them. Hesitation clearly shown in Draco and Narcissa's face but the rest had shown confidence in their faces. Luckily for both mother and son that none had noticed about the look in their face.

Draco never wishes for such thing in his life, even though he is a proud pureblood wizard, but never in his life he will witness the return of the Dark Lord because he knew that he had follows his parents' footstep to be part of the Death Eaters and to obey the Dark Lord for his life is in the hand of Voldemort.

"You will keep to your word Bellatrix, and this goes to all of you, and make sure that none of you will fail me again for you will pay for your consequences," said Voldemort as most of the Death Eaters included Draco flinched in fear.

"Yes, My Lord."

xoxoxo

Mrs Weasley is helping Aunt Muriel in the kitchen, and compared to last time her feeling felt a little ease for she can feel her son, Ron and his best friends Harry and Hermione are now back in England though she cannot tell where they are at the moment but somehow she knew that the three of them are safe and sound out there somewhere. As she is boiling some water to make tea, she can hear sound coming from the fireplace, someone is flooing in.

"Mum, are you there?"

Mrs Weasley surprise to see her son Fred and George come back a little early today for usually they will stay at their own flat unless something is happen.

"I'm in the kitchen dear," responded Mrs Weasley as she heard footsteps approaching the kitchen.

"Hi mum, Aunt Muriel, how you two been?" asked George as he took a sit while Fred went and helped himself having some water to drink.

"Fine I guess, somehow feel a bit ease," replied Mrs Weasley as she smiled a bit.

"Why is that?" asked Fred as both he and George along with Aunt Muriel eyed Mrs Weasley with a little curiosity.

"Well, I can feel that your brother Ron along with Harry and Hermione are safe, and I can feel that they're back in England," replied Mrs Weasley again with a smile in her face.

"How are so sure about this mum?" asked George.

"Well, I guess it is, you know, mother's intuition," responded Mrs Weasley as she smiled at her twin sons.

Fred and George looked at each other, wondering why they mother had insisted that Ron, Harry and Hermione were not in England in the first place for the past one month, and now she is saying that they had returned to England safe and sound, and the two of them wondering if their mother had an unknown insight that helped her to detect her children and know whether they are safe or not. The two of them then shivered in fear, wondering if their mother knew what they had been doing lately.

xoxoxo

Ginny along with Neville, Lavender, Luna and a few others were staying in the Gryffindor's common room which is no longer looked like a common room. Things had changed lately to the worse and Hogwarts is no longer safe for them but then since the students are not allowed to leave, the students learnt to live in fear for from day to day, there will be at least one students that will be interrogated or worse tortured by the Carrow siblings, especially half-bloods or worse the muggleborn young witches or wizards.

"Ginny, do you think that Ron, Harry and Hermione are safe out there?" Lavender asked the redhead young witch as the two of them are becoming quite good friends since Lavender started to date Ron back in their sixth year.

"I hope they are Lavender, let's us hope that they are far from danger that waiting out there for them," replied Ginny as she, Lavender, Luna, Neville and a few others which included some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws sat there together, wondering what else that will happen afterward.

The students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are now staying together during the day and only returned to their own houses when night approaches. The older students will looks after the young ones and protect them from harm. But then even though the three houses are unites still they are no match against the Slytherins who had the Carrows behind their back and this had given them enough troubles already.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in the Fire Country<strong>_

Yamato along with team 7, except Kakashi who is having his own mission, are now on a mission to help a group of monks from the Fire Temple that had been attacked by a group of ninja and according to one of the elite monk by the name of Chiriku, they are currently guarding four tombs in which each tomb lies a coffin of the member of the Twelve Ninja Guardians. Yamato along with team 7 now realizes that their duty is to protect those graves and prevent the bodies from being stolen.

As Yamato begins to format the scouting along with Chiriku and the rest of team 7, he can't help but to think of his sister. He wonder how Hermione been doing right now and he is hoping that Dino is there on time to help his sister, for Yamato is also hoping that Hermione and her best friends will go to their family's estate and stays at the mansion for as long as possible, knowing that Dino will help to teach them another trick on how to fight and at the same time he is hoping that Dino will not choose to go there and help them by himself, he knows how clumsy Dino is without his men.

But right now, he must put that aside since he feel no threat or bad feeling through his chakra, knowing that Hermione is safe for now and even his heart is telling him that Hermione is doing okay and she is now with Dino. Yamato knows that he had to put his effort into this mission so he had to put his emotion aside for a while until this mission is over, but then he still needs to train Naruto with his new jutsu and also help controlling his element.

Chiriku had informed Yamato that all the monks are having their practices at night and this also put them on alert while a few elite monks had been sent off to guard the tombs and find anything suspicious since the raid happens at night. Yamato is a bit worried since one of the tombs had been raided by the enemy and the coffin had been stolen, and Naruto is now having some problem with one of the young monk by the name of Sora. Those two really can't get their paws off each other and often engaged in a fight or banter, and Yamato had learnt from Chiriku that Sora had a terrible power resides within him and if he is uncontrollable he can create chaos within a short time.

While figuring out how to help the monks in defending the tombs and also battling the enemy, Yamato had to think how to stop both Naruto and Sora from strangling each other's throat. And even Sakura, Sai and Chiriku are unable to figure it out how they are going to stop those two.

As Yamato looks over the monks practicing their skills, his mind goes off to his sister. He wishes to be by her side and aided her till the war is over, but right now Akatsuki are on the moves and now more and more trouble arise and Yamato can't even predict what will happen next for not only there are worried about the Akatsuki's attack but also the team especially Naruto are still concerns about the missing ninja, Sasuke. Yamato understand about Naruto's feeling and even Kakashi, Sakura and even Sai are still hoping for Sasuke to return to Konoha instead of being a rebellious ninja out there.

Yamato's quietness has gained attention from Chiriku, Sakura and Sai while Naruto is still busy getting his hand on Sora. Chiriku is surprise to see Yamato in silent and he could see that the ninja is having a deep thought and wonder what is Yamato is thinking right now. Sakura and Sai on the other hand, could sense that Yamato is now thinking about his sister, Hermione, since they have found out about the Golden Trio's mission and they too are worried about their new found friends.

"Yamato-san is there anything that bothers you right now?" asked Chiriku which snapped Yamato from his thought.

"Oh no, sorry, my mind just went off for a while," responded Yamato sheepishly though he seems to be a bit worried as the same time.

"Alright then, glad that you are okay," said Chiriku as he nodded at him.

"Yeah, I'm glad too," replied Yamato as he turned his attention towards the arguing Naruto and Sora, seems that this is going to be a long night for them.

"_Yamato-senpai,"_ thought Sakura as she eyed Yamato with concern, knowing how worries the shinobi is right now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Grangers' Estate, somewhere in England<strong>_

Dawn has approaches as Hermione awake from her nice slumber, she haven't had a goodnight sleep since she and the boys had returned to England from Konoha days ago for they are began to stayed alert in case if their enemies had tracked them down. She still lied in her bed and remembered about yesterday night, the boys did not spoke to her starting from lunch and she couldn't blame them for she knew that the boys are slightly hurt because she never told them about her family's real background, and she is yet to tell them about her parents' real profession, she knew that she had to but she had no idea how and she cannot expect what their reactions would be if they find out about it.

Taking a deep breath, she rises from her bed and takes her clean clothes and goes to the bathroom to take a nice shower.

Harry and Ron had awakes from their sleep and the exquisite beds had help them to have a nice good sleep. Both of them are still lying on their beds as Harry had been thinking since yesterday night before he drifted into deep slumber.

"Ron, I've been thinking, I think that we should apologize to Hermione because we kind of ignore her yesterday, she did not deserve it," said Harry as Ron turned his attention to him.

"Yeah, I guess that you are right, she had been helping and saving our arse since the beginning, even though she had been keeping a lot of secret from us, but then she had her reasons to, and we did not do anything much compared to her," replied Ron as Harry nodded his head, agreed with his redhead friend. Harry then retrieves some clean clothes from his backpack and goes to the exclusive bathroom to take a shower.

After cleaning themselves Harry and Ron goes to the dining hall for breakfast and upon arrives there they could see Hermione and Dino are already there as breakfast being serves. Harry and Ron take their seats respectively as a butler pass their breakfast to them.

As Hermione and Dino are having their breakfast, Ron had been nudges Harry on his arm as Harry takes the hint and The-Boy-Who-Lived tries to clear his throat in order to get Hermione and Dino's attention. He knows that he had to do it while the day is still early. Hermione and Dino stare at them and wonder what is Harry trying to do as Harry and Ron looks a little sheepishly or embarrass.

"Hermione and um…Dino, Ron and I would like to apologize to you, for…ignoring you yesterday," said Harry as Ron nodded his head.

"Yeah, we didn't mean it, we just…a little shock, you know," said Ron sheepishly.

Hermione looks at her friends and slowly she smiles at them while Dino grinned.

"It's okay, it's my fault too, I've should have told the both of you earlier, but I just don't know how," replied Hermione as both Harry and Ron smiled at her.

"It's alright Mione, I think that you had a solid reason why, and we don't really blame you for it," replied Harry.

"Really, do you think so?" Hermione ask.

"Yeah, we think so, we can't really blame you for it, besides we know and understand what other people might think about it if they have found out and they might have a negative thinking. And if you didn't apparated us to Konoha we might have not met your brother and his fellow ninjas and if you didn't apparated us here, we might not have met with Dino and his men, and therefore we might as well be like people, simply accusing you even without even knowing about your real family's background or even get to know them ourselves and knowing that not all ninja or mafia are bad people, and that will jeopardize our friendships, right?" responded Harry as Hermione beamed at him as her eyes are gleamed with happy tears. Dino smiled at them as he is glad that Harry and Ron had finally understood of why Hermione never wants to tell the others about her family and their connection to what, knowing how hard people wants to accept and believe the different side of it.

"Thank you, thank you very much for understanding me, but there's still one more that I haven't told you before, but I think that I have to wait until I'm ready, is it okay with the both of you?" said Hermione as tears stole their ways from her teary eyes both Harry and Ron looked at her, Hermione knew that she had to tell them about her parents' true professions. Harry and Ron knew that she still got something that she haven't told them about, but then they are glad that at least she is willing to be honest with them.

"It's okay Hermione you can tell us when you are ready," Harry responded to her as he and Ron smiled, glad that they had managed to clear the confusion among them.

* * *

><p>Yes, finally I was able to finish this chapter though I don't think that I had done my best but then I'm still glad to finish it. I hope that my dear readers will not disappointed with this one though I'm very sorry for the grammatical mistakes all over again, or even any wrong spelling that I may not aware off.<p>

Any idea or question, please pm me and reviews are most welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hello my fellow readers, really sorry for the late update for this chapter, as you all knows I'm very much busy with my university and all that and it took me a while to find idea for this chapter. I'm so happy with all your comments and reviews and I am very much appreciated it. In this chapter I will focus more on Harry and Ron, so please don't be angry with me.

**Disclaimers:** Still not MINE…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: 10<strong>**th**** Boss and Training, Mafia Style**

Harry and Ron looked at one of the family portrait at the Granger's private hall. It's been a few days now since both Harry and Ron stayed at the Grangers' mansion, and the two young wizards are allows to roam around the huge private mansion, but there are a few rooms that they are prohibits to enter, that is, and luckily the private hall that they are currently been in is not one of the rooms that been forbidden for them to enter. Harry could guess that the family portrait was taken about few years back and in the photo Hermione looked like when they were on their third year in Hogwarts, and Yamato looked slightly young compared to this time around. And all the Grangers in this family portrait looks very happy indeed and Harry could see how Mr and Mrs Granger looked at their children with loving gazes in their eyes and how protected Yamato is of Hermione. Even though it is just a family portrait but Harry couldn't help but to feel jealous about it, not only he is the only one among his best friends not to have any family members, but he never had the chance to be loved by his own family, his aunt and her family are like a strangers to him, and even if he had the Weasleys but yet it is still so different.

"Hermione look very happy, isn't she Harry?" Ron suddenly spoke as he turned his attention to The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry on the other hand did not tear his attention from the portrait.

"Yes, looks like it," responded Harry. Even if he is jealous of Hermione, yet he is very happy for her, knowing that she had someone out there that will do anything to protect her, Harry knew how lucky Hermione is to have her brother, Yamato, and their relative, Dino, that willing to do anything to keep her safe.

"By the way Harry, do you happen to see her, I haven't seen her since this morning," spoke Ron again.

"No, so do I, I guess that she must be spending her time with that relative of hers, Dino," replied Harry as Ron nodded his head. The two of them then turned back to the huge family portrait in front of them.

"I had to admit, Yamato looks pretty…dashing, quite handsome as well, in this photo that is, and Dino too," said Ron sheepishly as Harry looked at him with his jaw wide open.

"Is he not now, he looks pretty the same for me, though he is now a…bit muscular than this one, and Dino is very handsome indeed…why are we suddenly talking about this," responded Harry as he felt warm in his face. Why are they having this weird conversation at this very moment?

"Well, they are, yeah I wonder why, I guess that maybe I'm a little bit jealous because they had what it takes to be great men and they had what I'm not, I wish I could just be like any of them," Ron admitted sheepishly as Harry looked at him in disbelieved.

"Umm…ok…okay," said Harry as he took a few steps away from Ron, he just felt a little weird and confused to hear Ron admitted about something like that because he never hear Ron saying such thing before, until now.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm just…why are you standing there, just now you're…Harry, you don't think that I'm…like that, do you, because I'm not, trust me," said Ron stammered as Harry looked at his friend weirdly.

"No…no, I don't think that you are that kind of…person, just that, you know, it took me by surprise to hear you say…such thing, you never praise any man before, until now, well apart from Krum, before we hated him for what he said about Hermione," replied Harry as his face slightly redden, and so does Ron.

"Yeah, I know, it took me by surprise as well, I never say such thing to any man, not even my own father or brothers, maybe because Yamato and Dino are different from any of them, I wish that I had a brother just like Yamato or maybe Dino, I can consider Bill is almost like them, and Charlie too, the twins, well they are great but can be git sometime, but Percy is second master of git, he's the real prat in the family," said Ron as he tore his eyes away from the family portrait.

"Who's the real master of git, if Percy comes second?" asked Harry.

"Snape," replied Ron as Harry looked at him with not-so-surprise look, then both he and Ron giggled then they laughed loudly when they hear the door knocks.

The two young wizards turns their attention to the door as it is opens, one of Dino's men, Ivan, if the boys not mistaken, is standing there telling them that lunch is ready as both Harry and Ron nods at him and follow him to the dining hall, where Hermione and Dino are there waiting for them as lunch being serves.

xoxoxo

"You want to what, say it again?" Ron asked again as he and Harry stared at Hermione and Dino with their eyes and mouths widen.

"Would the two of you allows me to train you how to fight, I know that Yamato and his fellow ninja might already teach you how but mine is a little bit different, don't worry I won't be harsh on the two of you," Dino responded as he looked eager yet both Harry and Ron could see a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"What about Hermione?" Ron asked as he looked between Hermione and Dino while Harry nodded his head.

"Don't worry about her, it's yourself that you should be worried about," said Dino as he looked at the two young wizards.

"Okay then, what should we do about it?" asked Harry.

"First of all, what do you know about combat, without using your magic, that is," Dino asked them as both Harry and Ron looked at each other while Hermione stared at them, wondering what is their respond to that.

"Well, we have learn some while staying at Konoha and they had teach us how to fight though I had to admit that Ron and I still had problem to adapt to it though we are doing pretty okay, well I had to admit it is pretty hard actually to fight in the mug…normal people's way compared to our way since we are able to use our wand and magic in order to…you know, fight," said Harry as Ron nodded his head agreed with him.

"Okay, how much did you learn how to fight, or more importantly how to defend yourself?" Dino asked them again, he did not have to ask Hermione the same question knowing that she had learns more than the boys do.

"Umm Yamato and his fellow ninja Kakashi had taught us how to fight by using our fists, then they taught us how to use weapons so that we are able to attack or to defend ourselves, they had taught us some important movement when fighting, but it is pretty hard to do but I think that we are doing just fine," Harry replied and Ron seconded it.

Hermione know that both Harry and Ron had learnt pretty well when they were trained by her brother and Kakashi while in Konoha though they still had a long way to go before they are able to master their skill in this kind of fighting, they might knew how to fight, with magic that is as she knew how quite hopeless they are without their magic and she can't imagine what will happen to them if they are unable to use their magic and tries to live like muggle, though she did not doubt that Harry might survive, but what about Ron as he never live with a muggle before. They, unlike her, had never been in such training before in their life, even during their DA meeting they only trained themselves how to fight using their magic and wand, but they had never been in muggle combat before, while Hermione had been trained how to fight by her brother, father, and Dino since she was a child and before she entered Hogwarts though she is not as great as them yet she is still far more capable to fight than both Harry and Ron, and the punch that she gave to Draco Malfoy is just a tiny part of her real capability. Yamato and Kakashi had told her they did not train both Harry and Ron to fight as hard as she does since the two of them had a slightly problem to adapt on how to fight the muggle way, at least Harry is little better than Ron since the redhead is quite clueless when it comes to muggle weapon and that's why both of them are only been given two kunai each by Kakashi.

"Okay. Well then, shall we test the two of you to see how far you did you manage to master your fighting skill?" Dino said as the two young wizards looked at him with their eyes wide open and Ron is slightly paled, he knows how to punch people pretty well but against someone who is lot better than him, he suddenly felt timid even how brave he is.

"Are you sure, is that necessary?" asked Ron, knowing that Dino surely have a good reputation is this kind of combat since he is a mafia boss.

"Well, yeah it is," Dino simply answered him as both Harry and Ron looked at each other before turning to both Hermione and Dino.

"Alright then, when are we going to start?" asked Harry who suddenly looked very confident and quite eager as well, as Hermione begins to wonder of what had turning him on to accept Dino's 'invitation'.

* * *

><p>"So Mister Potter and Mister Weasley, shall we start our training session?" Bono, one of Dino's men, asked both Harry and Ron as they entered the training ground, he and Ivan and another man had been in charge to test and train both the young wizards. The training ground is located on the west of the Grangers' Mansion and it is a wide training room with special facilities that is meant for training purposes, and what shocked both Harry and Ron is that the training ground is an underground room, and both of them did not aware of it until they were brought there by Hermione and Dino earlier before their training session.<p>

"Yes," answered both the young wizards as they are ready to face their first challenge with a group of mafia, though they are still surprised about what they had found out a little earlier that day.

_Flashback_

_Hermione, along with Dino and his men, takes both Harry and Ron to the part of the mansion that they are not aware off earlier, though it is not part of the forbidden room but since the mansion is so big Harry and Ron do not think that it is necessary for them to roam around Grangers' mansion as they wished, even though that they are the guests of the house, because they know that they are actually trespassing into a private property, even though they stayed there with permission from one of the owner, that's Hermione herself._

_Both Harry and Ron followed Hermione and her mafia cousin, Dino and his men, as they are both instructed to follow due to their 'training program'. Both the young wizards knew that the mansion is big, but they did not aware that it is very big indeed and the mansion did not only have a huge building above the ground but they also have it underground as well, just like a dungeon, heck it is even bigger that the Slytherin's dungeon back in Hogwarts. Seems to them that the Grangers' Mansion is just liked Hogwarts, though the mansion is small compared to their school, but they never see a mansion as big as this one. As Harry and Ron looked around the place, they are aware that the mansion looked very distinctive in its own way, and it is such a big house for such small family, since there are only four members in the Grangers' family, which consists of Mr and Mrs Granger and their children Yamato and Hermione. And they never thought that the Granger are indeed very wealthy, even though Harry knew that the dentist profession can give such a good payment, but this one cost more than what they can really afford with, unlike people like the Malfoy who are known for being one of the wealthiest pureblood family that often brags about being wealthy and powerful back in the Wizarding world._

_As they walks much further, they reach upon an elevator, which takes both Harry and Ron by surprise to see an elevator inside a private mansion as Harry and Ron follows Hermione, Dino and four of his men as they goes down to the underground building, to the training ground where their ability will be tested._

_As they reach to the respective area, both Harry and Ron are shocks and surprise to see such huge training room. As both wizards shares a look, they begin to wonder if the Grangers are not a mere people, they know that Hermione is a witch and Yamato is a ninja which is not normal already but to possess such place makes them wonder if they are more than just that._

_As the two young wizards looks around, Hermione can't help but to walks around the training room, it's been years since she stepped into this training room, yes she used to trained here with her father during her term break from Hogwarts but that if they are staying here instead of their other house, the one where they led a normal life, not a wealthy mafia family. Hermione looks around and admits how much she missed this room so much, this is where she, her father and brother used to train themselves, her brother more than she is. She even remembered the first time she stepped into this training ground alone when she was about four or five year-old, she was peeking on her brother who just returned from Konoha for his break and he and their father was having their training in this very room when she came down by herself to peek upon them and amazed to see her brother being trained by their father and they were surprised to see her there. Hermione smiles as she remembers how she began her first training in this room and her mentors are none other than her own her father and brother, and even Dino and her Uncle Reborn when they came to visit the Grangers._

"_So, here we are, this is the Grangers' private training ground, I used to train myself here with Yamato during his break from Konoha, and Hermione too used to trained here as well. So Harry, Ron, why don't the two of you walk around to get used to it before we begins with your training," said Dino as he and Hermione along with his four men walked around the huge training ground while Harry and Ron looked around in awe._

"_Wait, wait, did you say Hermione had trained in this training ground too, why, when? And I am pretty curious actually, how come your family own a private training room?" asked Harry towards both Dino and Hermione as he recalled what Dino had said earlier as he and Ron looked at Hermione and Dino._

_Hermione shares a look with Dino before the handsome blonde nods his head, he knows that sooner or later they will find out, and it is better if it comes from their own best friend, not others._

"_Harry, Ron, do you remember that few days back I told you that I still have more things that I will tell if the times come, and I think that I should tell the two of you now, and I know that this will shock the two of you but please bear this with me," said Hermione as she tried to stay calm for a moment, she knew that this is hard for her but she couldn't keep lying to them. Harry and Ron looked at her as they slowly nodded their head while Dino pat her shoulder softly, indicated her to carry on._

"_As you see, I know that the two of you think that my parents are both dentists, well they are but it is not their true profession. You see, my parents, they are both mafia, just like Dino. My mum work with CEDEF, an organization lead by one of the powerful mafia organization or family in Italy, the Vongola and my dad is a spy for the Vongola. Dino is from another powerful mafia organization or family, the Cavallone, which is from Italy as well. My mum is a descendant of the Cavallone, she and Dino's dad are second cousin, while my dad is a descendant of the Vongola, which makes Yamato and I are a descendants for both mafia families. As you know, Dino is the current boss of the Cavallone, and we had another distant cousin of ours who is currently being trained to be the new boss of the Vongola, and we called him Vongola Decimo, meaning the 10__th__ Vongola, though right now it is still the 9__th__ Vongola that held power on this side of our family. The Vongola and Cavallone had been a great ally since the time of our ancestor, and now it is even closer with the marriage of my parents," said Hermione as both Harry and Ron looked at her with eyes and jaws wide open as Hermione blushed, she was pretty nervous and did not sure whether to laugh or not but she was very serious when she told them about her family true selves._

"_Okay…," replied Harry after a while. Both he and Ron stared at their only female best friend who is not only a witch but potentially a mafia princess since she came from very famous and powerful mafia families bloodlines._

"_And because of that, even though Yamato and I are not surrounded by our mafia families, but that doesn't mean that we are not being trained like one. Our parents might not talked much about our mafia families, but we know who we are, and because of that my dad often trained me and my brother here in this training ground when we were young and once in a while during the Hogwarts' term break, and if my brother came back he often trained much harder since he is a ninja and when Dino and some of our family members who came here for a visit they will trained me how to fight and such, though I'm not as good as they are, even now that is," said Hermione again as she eyed Dino who smiled at her and patted her shoulder softly._

"_Well, I think that the two of you should…you know, try to grasp the surrounding before you two start with your training, okay?" said Hermione as she nodded at them before leaving the training ground with Dino and Romario following from behind, as both Harry and Ron nodded understandingly as they watched the three of them left, before turning their attention to the surrounding of the training ground._

_End flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>On the other part of the world<strong>

Konoha is under attack, not only that but they are unable to leave the village as a barrier had surrounded the whole village especially all four main gates to the village. Sai is injured and Sora has gone missing, following a mysterious who knew about the secret that held on Sora's mysterious power as Naruto is persuading on him, knowing that Sora had suffered and at the same time gained strength and power from Kyuubi when the Nine-tailed fox attacked the village about 15 years ago and a glimpse of his power had spread away.

Yamato is persuading an enemy ninja called Fudou who used earth element and since Yamato used the same element he had a little problem defeating his enemy at the beginning since all his attacks upon his enemy is blocked. Yamato know that he cannot lose no matter what, he had to protect the village and at the same time he had to stay alive. He must stay alive, for the sake of the village, and for his family. Asuma had claimed that he knew the person who responsible behind the attack, the man who is a former of the Twelve Ninja Guardians who had betrayed them, Kazuma of whom he thought was dead, and his small mercenary group of ninjas.

To make thing worse, the enemy had managed to resurrect four bodies of who are the part of the Twelve Ninja Guardians who also known as the four Lighting Masters and controlled them in order to destroy Konoha. And while Yamato is searching for one of the resurrected Lighting Masters, he is interfered by Fudou and thus the battle between them began.

Naruto on the other hand, had lost Sora as the young monk had managed to escaped away and he too was interfered by one of the enemy, a female ninja who able to use all five elements and thus making him in a difficult situation as he needs to find a way to beat his enemy.

As Yamato, Naruto, Sakura and Asuma battled the enemy and Sai had left the hospital due to the attacks on Konoha, the enemy's leader had resurrected dead peoples from other villages as the Konoha ninjas are now having trouble fighting against dead people who are being controlled by the enemy and thus they are having lots of difficulties since the dead ones did not stop appearing one by one and many of the Konoha ninjas are injured while fighting against this soulless bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>Granger's Estate, England<strong>

The training with the mafia is indeed very tiring, and Harry and Ron even wonder where their strength came from. They are pretty tired and so far Ivan and Bono had really tested their ability to fight without using their magic.

"Can we…can we take a break, I don't think that I could carry it anymore," said Ron as he panting to catch some breath as Harry bent down, he is shaking pretty badly since the two mafia had tested them for hours.

"Sure, I think that we should stop here, I think that it is already evening and the two of you ought to take some rest and dinner, but don't forget that tomorrow we will start with your training, is that alright Mr Potter and Mr Weasley?" asked Ivan as he looked at the two young wizards, he can't imagine what will happen if the ones who will trained them are either John Granger, Iemitsu Sawada or worse Reborn, and even though they knew that Yamato had trained both Harry and Ron well but from the current state of the two young wizards, both Ivan and Bono knew that Yamato did not trained them the way he often trained Hermione because if he does, they won't be in this state, or maybe because they did not actually had enough time to have such hard physical training since Hermione, Harry and Ron are on the run.

"Thank…thank you," said Harry as he slowly tried to stand straight though his current physical did not allowed him as the tested had really took a toll of him. He never thought that both he and Ron will encountered such training though they used to have such training back in Konoha, but from his current state he knew that the ninjas did not trained them, well just him and Ron, hard enough since the two of them are more focus on using their magic instead of their physical strength, thinking that it won't be necessary since they are going to face wizards and witches who used wands and magic to fight.

As they are about to leave the training ground, Harry turned to both Ivan and Bono.

"What about Hermione, what do you think that she's been doing at the moment since she is not joining us for our training?" asked Harry as Ron looked at him then to the two mafias who are standing behind them.

"Well, if the two of you think that Ms Hermione did not do anything while the two of you are being trained, well you are wrong, she is currently being trained personally by our boss, and trust me, her training are much harder compared to the two of you," replied Bono as both Harry and Ron shocked.

"What do you mean, why Dino only trained her and not us together?" asked Ron, he did not know whether he should be angry or not as he felt a little neglected by Hermione and Dino while Harry seems to know why.

"Ron, stop…I'm sorry for that, we just a little bit surprise that Dino is personally train her and not us together, but I guess that what is happening today answered that question, right?" asked Harry as he eyed the two mafias and Ron looked at him in disbelieved.

"I'm glad that you have notice it Mr Potter, well the answer is yes, at the moment we want to see how far is your ability to fight physically and that without using your magic and for that our boss had sent us to do this task and from what we can concluded for today, I'm not sure if you are ready to face your training with our boss if the two of you unable to beat us in this training, our boss will train you lot harder and trust me it is going to be more tiring than ever, physically and maybe emotionally. It's not that we are underestimated the two of you, but in order for the two of you to have a training with our boss, you two needs to be more than just this," responded Ivan as both Harry and Ron looked at themselves ashamedly, knowing that they were right.

"Miss Hermione had had this kind of training since she was just a child, and those who had trained her are those who are very important in our society, namely her own parents, mostly her father, and her brother, Mr Yamato, and also by our boss and a few to name though she is not being trained as hard as her brother does. Miss Hermione is strong despite being soft and caring though she is pretty stubborn, and very bright indeed. We know that the two of you will ought to use your magic to fight, but never ignore a physical training like this because you may not know what will come in handy in case you are unable to use your magic to fight against your enemy," said Bono as both Harry and Ron looked at each other and admitted that the older man was right.

"Well, thank you for your concern, and I guess that you are right about it, and I think that I'm ready to have this training tomorrow," replied Harry as he nodded, knowing that he is ready to be train and he did not care if the training will take the toll of him as Ron slowly agreed with him, knowing that they had to prepare for the hardest tomorrow.

"Think that we should go now, you two need your rest and food," said Ivan as the four of them walked approached the elevator to take them back to the mansion above the training ground.

xoxoxo

_**Meanwhile, on the other part of the mansion**_

"Mia, think that we should stop for now, you had done pretty well. Guess that Yamato had trained you well while you were in Konoha," said Dino as both he and Hermione panting to catch some breath.

"I guess, he does trained me lot harder than before," replied Hermione as Romario gave her and Dino a towel each and Dino just smiled at her.

"Yeah, your brother really loves you and I guess that he really want you to be safe so that's why he trained you hard this time around," responded Dino as he kept his whip back and offered his hand to Hermione and she took it, gripped his hand firmly.

"Yeah, he does," replied Hermione as the three of them left the training room.

* * *

><p>So, here you go, the 9th chapter of this story, I'm so sorry for the late update, being held by my assignments and soon with my final exam and slightly a writer's block. But don't worry my fair readers, I will try to find some time to update this story and the others but please bear with me. Your reviews and comments will makes my day XD and sorry for the grammatical mistakes or any wrong spelling that I did in this story.<p> 


End file.
